Moi une Zabini!
by MelleMau
Summary: La guerre vient tout juste de se terminer. Il reste une année à Poudlard pour Hermione. Mais que va-t-il se passer quand elle va apprendre qu'elle est en réalité une Zabini et que son père va lui faire la pire des anonces...
1. Chapter 1

**Vois ma première Dramione :p Moi qui ne les mis que dans des crossover Twilight j'écris enfin une fiction centré sur eux ;) **

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ;)**

**Mau' **

**Chapitre 1**

**POV HERMIONE:**

Dumbledore m'avait demandé de monter dans son bureau. La guerre venait tout juste de terminer. J'en tremblais encore, et je saignais à peu prés partout. Mes vêtements étaient lacéré et mes cheveux encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude.

Mais Harry avait vaincu le mal et c'était le principal.

Je venais d'arriver devant la statue qui gardait le bureau de Dumbledore. Mais je n'avais pas le mot de mot de passe. Je relis une dernière fois le mot qu'on m'avait remis de sa part.

_Miss Granger, _

_Pourriez vous s'il vous plait monter tout de suite dans mon bureau. _

_PS: J'adore la tarte au citron meringué._

_Dumbledore_

Mais bien sur le mot de passe était:

- Tarte au citron meringué! Dis-je à la statue.

Elle se poussa, laissant apparaître un escalier en marbre. Je l'empruntais, m'accrochant à la rampe, comme un désespéré, j'avais la tête qui tournait.

Quand je fus arrivé dans le bureau, je vis Dumbledore faire les cent pas. Il m'aperçut et me transperça de son regard perçant.

- Miss Granger, prenait une chaise je vous pris.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et me retrouvais face à lui. Son regard était plus mystérieux que jamais.

- Miss ce que je vais vous annoncer va surement vous choquer. Mais sachez qu'il vaut mieux savoir la vérité.

- De quoi parlez vous professeur?

- De vos parents.

- Ils sont morts, assassiné en janvier par des mangemorts, dis-je d'un ton amer.

- Effectivement Jane et Mike Granger sont mort en début d'année.

- Alors pourquoi m'en parlez-vous?

- En vérité je voulais vous parler de vos vrais parents.

Mais de quoi parlait-il? Moi qui avait toujours pensé que Dumbledore n'était pas un vieux fou, j'allais finir par y croire.

- Jane et Mike était effectivement vos parents, ils vous ont élevé et choyés. Mais se ne sont pas vos parents biologique.

- Quoi? Mais c'est impossible!

- Je sais que c'est dur d'y croire mais c'est pourtant la vérité, Miss.

- Non, vous mentez!

- Vous avez confié à Mme et Mr Granger quand vous aviez 4 mois.

- Pourquoi! Ma voix avait des accents désespéré

- Vos vrai parents sont des Sang-Pur, à l'époque Voldemort régnait en maitre. Ils l'ont fais pour vous protéger.

- Ils auraient pu venir me chercher après sa première chute!

- Avec tout les mangemorts encore présents, sa aurait été de la folie.

- Et pourquoi m'en parlez vous maintenant? Hurlais-je.

- Ils souhaitent vous récupérez.

- Qu'y sont-ils?

- Ce sont Mme et M Zabini.

- Quoi, mes parents biologique sont des mangemorts!

- Non, ils ont infiltrés les mangemorts ainsi qu'une autre famille, que vous croyiez tous mangemorts.

- Qui sont?

- Les Malefoy.

- Les Malefoy, sont des mangemorts. L'esprit coincé à idéalisé un monde sans moldus!

- Tous sa faisait partis de la comédie. Revenons au sujet principal vos parents.

- Ils se sont souvenus qu'ils avait une fille après 17 ans! Ce ne sont pas mes parents ce sont des inconnus.

- Je le répètes c'était dans le seul but, d'assurer votre protection.

- Et alors on aurait put me le dire! Pendant 17 ans j'ai vécu dans le mensonge!

- Je comprends très bien.

- Comment pouvez comprendre!

- Miss venait j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer.

Il désigna la pensine et je le suivit, gardant ma colère. Dumbledore pointa sa baguette contre sa tempe et en sortit en filé argenté, qu'y tomba gracieusement dans la pensine.

- Les dames d'abord, dit le directeur.

Je plongeais dans le brouillard vite suivit par Dumbledore. J'atterris devant mon ancienne maison modus. Un couple se dirigeait vers l'entrée, une femme en larme, dont la silhouette longiligne était recouverte d'une cape. Il y avait un homme ces cotés, l'air triste mais décidé. Il frappa à la porte et les sanglots de la femme redoublèrent. Et c'est la que je vis que la femme portait quelque chose, serré contre son cœur. C'était un bébé!

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître mes parents, adoptifs. Ils laissèrent entrer le couple et je les suivis rapidement.

- Je suppose que Dumbledore vous mis au courant, fit l'homme.

- Ils nous a dit que vous deviez confier votre fille, à une famille comme...nous, fit Mike.

- Oui c'est pour la protéger, la guerre fait rage dans notre monde.

- Ils nous ont également prévenus pour le mage noir.

- Je veux que nous soyons d'accord sur certaine chose, des que je jugerais bon pour elle de revenir je viendrais la chercher. Et elle repartira avec moi.

- Très bien.

- Ne révélez jamais notre existence, pour elle vous serait ses vrai parents.

- Bien.

- Pour nous c'est un déchirement de s'en séparer mais c'est pour son bien. Astoria donne la leur.

La dite Astoria calma ses sanglots et leur tendit le bébé.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle? Demanda Jane.

- Hermione, fit Astoria.

- Comme c'est jolie.

Le bébé c'était moi, et le mystérieux couple, mes parents!

- Vous pourrez lui donner sa, a ses dix ans, demanda ma véritable mère en sortant quelque chose de sa poche.

Je savais très bien ce que c'était pour le porter de puis sept ans. C'était une chaine en argent, ou pendait un pendentif aussi en argent. Il représentais un phénix au yeux émeraude.

D'un seul coup j'étais de retour dans le bureau directorial. Encore plus tremblante que l'instant précédant, ma tête tournait horriblement. Je sentis une forte douleur au crane et puis je sombrais dans le noir en pensant que même l'amour n'est peut-être que mensonge, une illusion...

Quand je me réveillais j'étais à l'infirmerie, l'aube venait tout juste de se lever.

Je balayais la pièce que regard, les lits voisins au mien était occupés par Ginny à ma gauche et Harry à ma droite.

Puis d'un seul coup touts les souvenirs d'avant mon malaise revinrent en masse. Et les larmes que j'avais gardées et remplacées par la colère, se déversèrent en masse.

Mes deux meilleurs amis se réveillèrent, ameuté par le bruit de mes sanglots bruyants. Il parurent interloqué et sortirent en vitesse de leur lits, pour venir vers moi.

- Mione que se passe t-il? Me demanda Ginny.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu? Renchérit Harry.

- Je ne pouvais leur dire, ils allaient me détester. Je le savais, je le sentais.

Je ne peux pas vous le dire, sanglotais-je.

- Pourquoi? S'inquiéta Harry.

- Vous allez me détester!

- Mais non jamais on ne te détestera pas, n'es ce pas Harry, m'assura Ginny.

- Bien sur, tu es comme ma sœur, tu le sais bien.

- J'ai appris quelque chose, quand j'ai était dans le bureau du directeur.

- Quoi?

- C'est si horrible?

- Sa dépend de comment on le prend.

- Raconte, m'encouragea mon meilleur ami.

Il s'assirent chacun d'un coté de mon lit, attendant que je leurs explique. Après quelque minutes, d'explications, je levais la tête vers mes amis. Ils avaient l'air bouche bée, d'un coup Harry s'énerva.

- Tu vas allez vivre chez des mangemorts!

- J'ai oublié un détail, fis-je.

- Lequel? Demanda Ginny.

- Les Zabini ne sont pas des mangemorts.

- Bien sur et les Malefoy, non plus pendant qu'on y est, dit Harry sarcastiquement.

- Et bien non, les deux familles font partis de l'Ordre.

- QUOI!s'exclamèrent les deux en même temps.

- Je vous jure que c'est vrai! C'est Dumbledore qui me l'a dit.

- Et toutes les insultes qu'ils ont eu pour nous? Demanda Harry incrédule.

- Leurs couverture.

- Je vais cherchais Ron, dit Ginny.

Au nom du Weasley je me glaçais.

- Non! hurlais-je presque.

Mes deux amis me regardent, effaré.

- Mais Mione, il vaut mieux qu'il l'apprenne par toi, dit la rousse.

- Je ne veux plus le voir!

- POURQUOI! Firent ils d'une même voix.

- Il ne vous a pas mis au courant, dis-je avec un rire mauvais.

- De quoi aurait-il du nous mettre au courant? Demanda le survivant.

- Qu'a t-il encore fait.

- Je me venais de finir de me battre avec un mangemort, quand il a déboulé derrière moi. Il m'a emmené dans un coin où la bataille ne faisait pas rage. Et il m'a annoncé, que c'était finis puis il est repartis aussi vite qu'il était venu.

- QUOI! ATTEND QUE JE LE VOIS! hurla Ginny.

- Mme Pomfresh apparut alerté par les cris.

- Miss Weasley, vous êtes dans une infirmerie! Retournez dans votre lit vous reposer ou je vous fais boire une potion de sommeil.

Ginny retourna dans son lit rouge de colère, quant à Harry il ne semblait pas y croire.

Il resta prêt de mon lit à me fixer bêtement.

- Harry...je voudrais me reposer.

- Bien sur Mione.

Et sans rien ajouter, le regard toujours dans le vide, il regagna son lit. Je me rallongeais sur mon lit et j'eus à peine fermé les yeux que je sombrais déjà dans les ténèbres. A mon réveil le soleil était bel et bien levé, un grand halo de lumière éclairait l'infirmerie.

Je n'avais plus mal nul part et toutes les coupures que j'avais avant de m'endormir avait disparu. Vive la magie!

Je sortis en vitesse de mon lit pour aller prendre une douche. Une fois sortit j'enfilais une fine robe de coton blanc et coiffé mes cheveux en chignons.

Il fallait maintenant que j'affronte Mme Pomfresh pour qu'elle me laisse sortir.

La connaissant elle trouverais un millions de prétexte pour me garder.

Mais en sortant de la salle de bain de l'infirmerie je n'eus pas droit à l'infirmière mais au directeur. Je me rembrunis immédiatement.

- Miss Granger ou devrais-je dire miss Zabini...

- Miss suffira, dis je un peu plus sechement qu'il ne l'aurais fallut.

Mais Dumbledore ne sembla pas se rendre compte de ma froideur apparente. Ou bien s'en amusait-il, vu le sourire qu'il affichait. En tout cas sa ne me calma pas du tout bien au contraire.

- Très bien miss, je voulais informé que vos parents viendront vous chercher à 21h,après le diner..

- Quand? Et ce ne sont pas mes parents!

- Aujourd'hui.

- Je me glaçais immédiatement, si tôt! Mais je n'étais pas prête!

- Pour quoi maintenant, pourquoi si tôt? Demandais-je affolé.

- C'est aujourd'hui que les parents viennent cher leurs enfants miss. En tout cas ce qui sont resté pour combattre. Et à quoi bon retarder l'échéance.

Je n'arrivais plus à répondre tant j'étais choqué.

- Bon je vais vous laisser aller déjeuner. Vos amis y sont déjà, ils sont rentré se doucher dans la tour Gryffondor.

Je hochais la tête avant de sortir, à moitié en transe. Les couloirs était vide, les élèves étant tous dans la Grande Salle. Mais des pas me parvinrent et un homme déboula soudain dans le couloir. L'homme n'étant autre que Blaise Zabini, le meilleur ami de mon pire ennemie et surtout pur Serpentard.

Il s'avança vers moi, furieux. Qu'allait-il encore me reprocher? Mon sang surement! S'il savait...

- ALORS COMME SA TU ES UNE ZABINI!

Il savait!

- Comment le sait-tu? Demandais-je incrédule.

- Et moi qui te prenais pour quelqu'un d'intelligent! N'as tu pas remarque que nous avions le même nom!

Mais bien sur, comment n'avais-je pas pus faire le lien? Le choc surement. Alors comme ça nous étions parenté, mais par quel lien? Mon frère? Non impossible son teint métis, juré avec ma peau albâtre. Et en plus ces parents étaient morts.

- Quel lien parenté avons nous?

- Par le sang je suis ton cousin! Mais écoutes moi bien c'est pas parce que l'on va vivre ensemble...

- Quoi on va vire ensemble!

- Oui depuis que mes parents sont morts, j'habite chez mon oncle et ma tante! Mais ce n'est parce qu'ils ce sont souvenus qu'ils avaient une fille que quelque chose va changer!

- Parce que tu crois peut être que je voulais qu'on devienne ami!

- Qui ne le voudrais pas!

- MOI, MOI et MOI! Maintenant fou moi la paix!

- GRRR! TU RESTERAS UNE SANG DE BOURBE QUOI QU'IL ADVIENNE!

- ET TOI UN SALE CRETIN ABRUTI! ESPECE DE VERACRASSE!

- NE M'INSULTE PAS!

- SINON QUOI, TU VAS ME FAIRE DU MAL! NE T'INQUIETE PAS TU M'EN A DEJA FAIT!

Et sans un regard pour lui, je partis d'un pas rageur vers la Grande Salle.

Alors que je franchissais les portes de celle-ci, j'eus droits à de chaleureux applaudissements. De toutes les maisons, sauf de Serpentard bien sur.

Pourquoi me regardaient-ils tous comme ca? Un sourire idiot imprimé sur le visage.

Ah sa devait surement être parce que j'avais aidé Harry à détruire tous les horcruxes. Et par la même occasion, le maitre des ténèbres.

Je m'assis de mauvaise humeur entre Dean et Harry, Ginny me faisant face.

- Mione qu'es ce qui a? Tu as l'air d'être d'une humeur de dragon, me dit Harry.

- C'est pour ce que nous avons sut, ce matin, demanda Ginny.

- Entre autre!

C'est là que j'aperçus le frère de ma meilleur amie et ma mauvaise humeur monta d'un cran. Je pris une pomme et me levais.

- Tu t'en vas? Me demanda le survivants.

- Oui, je vais finir ma valise, mes..ils viennent me chercher en même temps que vos proches.

- Si tôt!

- Oui, on se retrouve dans la salle commune.

Alors que je partais j'entendis quelqu'un me hélais.

- Salut Mione. Sa va?

Ce quelqu'un n'était autre que Ronald Weasley.

- Mieux depuis qu'on est plus ensemble.

Je regrettais mes paroles, mais ajouter ma peine de cœur à mon énervement n'était généralement pas conseillé.

Et sans ajouter un mot il se renfrogna, déçu.

Moi je partis dans mon dortoir finir ma valise. En deux coup de baguette, elle fut terminé. Je me laissais tomber sur mon lit, à bout.

Ma tête se posa sur quelque chose en papier. C'était la Gazette du sorcier, d'aujourd'hui.

La guerre qui avait duré une bonne semaine, m'avait fait perdre le fil du temps.

Je ne savais même pas quel jour nous étions et je fus effaré en l'apprenant.

Le 13 juillet!

D'habitude à cette date, j'étais avec mes parents sur une des plages du globe. Ou chez les Weasley ou même au quartier général de l'Ordre. Une larme coula quand je repensais à mes parents, tout les moments, les bons comme les mauvais, que nous avions passais ensemble, avaient été si profond et pourtant si faux.

Il y avait aussi ma rupture avec Ron qui finissais d'achever mon cœur.

Et maintenant j'allais faire face à mes parents, mes vrais parents. Qui pour moi resterons des étrangers.

Je restais allongé sur mon lit à regarder le plafond, plusieurs minutes, peut-être des heures. En tout cas longtemps car se fut Ginny qui me ramena sur terre.

- C'est l'heure Mione ils sont tous dans le grand, hall.

Je hochais la tête et la suivis en faisant léviter ma valise. Mon cœur se serra, j'avais l'impression de manquer d'air. Nous rejoignîmes Harry et descendîmes tout les trois.

Harry n'avait plus besoin de retourner chez les Dursley, depuis que Sirius avait été blanchis il était son tuteur légal.

Le hall était bondés, des cris de joies résonnaient. Le bonheur des retrouvailles, si seulement tout était si simple.

Je serrais dans mes bras, plusieurs membres de l'Ordre puis la famille Weasley et enfin mes amis.

Mes larmes menaçaient de couler à tout moment.

Je finis par m'avançait vers un couple, seul dans un coins. Astoria et Tom Zabini. Je ressemblais très forts à ma mère, bien qu'elle eut réussi à dompter sa tignasse. Qui retombée en soyeuse boucles sur ses épaules. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents, des larmes de bonheur dévalant ses joues.

Mais j'avais les yeux de mon père, il semblait renfrogné et n'exprimait aucune expression, a part un dédain bien teinté.

Il y a avait aussi Blaise qui se tenait à leurs cotés. Je lui lançais un regard noir qu'il me rendit avec autant de vigueur.

Ma mère me sauta dans les bras, m'entourant d'une étreinte étouffante.

- Oh Hermione! Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Je lui fis un sourire timide.

- Bon allons-y avant que tout le monde nous remarque, fit Tom d'une voix bourrus.

Décidément il n'avait pas l'air de grandement m'apprécier celui là.

Dumbledore avait retiré le sort anti-transplanage pour un quart d'heure. Ma mère me tendit une main réconfortante que j'attrapais telle une bouée de sauvetage. J'eus la sensation qu'on me tirait par le nombril et j'atterris dans un immense hall.

C'était tout bonnement magnifique. Toutes les meubles et décorations étaient luxueuses mais resté sobre. Malgré que tout était nuancé de vert et d'argent c'était très beau.

Mon père et mon cousin partir rejoindre leurs appartements sans un mot. Génial l'accueil!

Ma mère sautillait presque de bonheur, on monta deux étages et passâmes devant de nombreuse portes avant de s'arrêter devant l'une d'elle.

Elle ouvrit la porte et nous entrâmes dans une chambre, immense, la décoration tranché avec le reste de la maison. Au lieu de retrouver du vert et de l'argent, les couleurs étaient plus douce.

Les murs étaient peints en beige et chocolat, se qui donnaient un coté apaisant à la pièce. Et les meubles étaient d'un blanc immaculé. Un immense lit baldaquin trônait, un pan de mur entier était recouvert par des livres. On pouvait aussi voir une coiffeuse, un bureau et des étagères remplis d'objet multiples.

- Ta chambre te plait-elle? Me demanda ma mère.

- Oui, mais..mais c'est trop.

- Rien est de trop pour toi. J'ai quand même de nombreuse année à rattraper.

- Tu vois ces portes, dit-elle en m'en désignant deux dans l'immense pièce.

- Oui

L'une te permet d'accéder à une salle de bains privé et l'autre à ton dressing.

Je rester sans voix, même si j'avais essayé de parler les mots se serait coincé dans ma gorge.

Et bien je vais te laisser t'installer, je répondrais à tes questions demain.

J'hochais la tête et elle sortit, me laissant seul face à ma nouvelle vie.

* * *

><p>La suite ou pas? ^^<p>

Mau'


	2. Chapter 2

**JasperloveLune**_**: **_Merci ;)

**fan-hermione**_**: Merci :D**_

**Miss Sarah90**_**: **_Non je compte bien mettre un peu de difficulté :) Merci

**Oohfemmeluxieuse**_**: **_Merci beaucoup :D

**Mailoan****:** Merci :)

**Alissa21**_**: **_Merci :P

**Liyly**_**: **_Merci ;) Je vais demander si quelqu'un pourrait me corriger :)

**Laya: **Merci :)

**marine**_**: **_Aujourd'hui ;) Merci

**aelita48**_**: **_Merci

**oscarangel:** Merci :)

**Aurelie Malfoy:** Merci ;)

**_Merci pour vos reviews! :D_**

**_Je recherche une correctrice alors si certaine personne sont intéressé ) _**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dialogue<strong>_

**Chapitre 2 **

_**Mademoiselle il est l'heure de se lever!**_

J'ouvris les yeux pour découvrirent deux yeux globuleux au dessus de moi.

En voyant ça je poussais un cris strident, les yeux disparurent de mon champ de vision.

Je me redressais, le souffle haletant et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Je jetais des coups d'œil à la pièce et découvrit, un elfe de maison recroquevillé au pied de mon lit.

_**Silly ne voulait pas vous faire peur mademoiselle. Silly est désolé mademoiselle. Silly va se punir mademoiselle.**_

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle entreprit de se claquer sauvagement la tête contre le mur. N'hésitant pas une seconde je la décollais du mur.

_**Mademoiselle arrêtez, Silly n'a pas finit de se punir.**_

_**Oh que si tu as finis! Et je te donne l'ordre de ne plus jamais te punir!**_

L'elfe hocha la tête surpris.

_**Bien pourquoi es-tu venu Silly? Demandais-je.**_

_**Madame m'a dit de vous réveiller.**_

_**Et bien c'est fait. Autre chose?**_

_**Oui, elle m'a aussi de vous aider à vous préparer. Je suis dorénavant votre elfe personnelle.**_

Je haussais les sourcils, je n'étais guère encline à accepter une quelconque marque d'esclavage. Mais je devais me faire accepter.

_**D'accord mais je vais d'abord aller prendre une douche.**_

_**Attendez mademoiselle!**_

Elle me tendit un flacon, que j'identifiais comme du shampoing pour sorcière.

_**Madame, m'a demandé de vous en donner un flacon. C'est pour dresser vos cheveux.**_

Je le pris et partis me doucher.

Je me regardais une seconde dans le miroir, je faisais peur.

Mes yeux étaient rouge tellement j'avais pleuré cette nuit. Et les cheveux encore plus indiscipliné que avant.

Je laissais couler l'eau chaude contre moi, ne voulant penser à rien. Une fois lavé je sortis et m'enroulai dans un peignoir de douche. Puis sortis pour rejoindre Silly.

L'elfe me suivit alors que j'ouvrais la porte désigné par ma tante la veille. Je fus ébahis par son contenus.

C'était un immense dressing, dont les étagères recelait de tissus et couleurs différentes. J'en avais déjà à vu un semblable, mais c'était dans un film moldus.

Il y en avait trop, beaucoup trop.

Elle n'était remplis pratiquement que de robes, il n'y avait aucun pantalon. Je fermais la porte du dressing et ouvrit ma malle. J'en sortis un jean et un bustier prune.

Puis Silly s'occupa de mes cheveux, même si elle n'eut pas beaucoup de travail de ce coté. Car désormais mes cheveux tombaient telle une cascade boucle brune dans mon dos. Elle maquilla légèrement les yeux et m'amena là où se déroulait le petit-déjeuner.

Tom et Astoria étaient présent, le premier commentait la Gazette et la seconde hochait la tête en signe d'approbation. Lorsque ils remarquèrent ma présence, il se retournèrent d'un même geste vers moi.

J'eus droit à un bref salut de la part de mon père et d'un chaleureux bonjour de la part de ma mère. Je m'assis à la gauche de mère et me mis à beurrer un toast.

_**Quels sont ses vetements? Me demanda mon père.**_

_**Ça s'appelle un jean et le haut un bustier.**_

_**Je sais ce que c'est mais pourquoi portes-tu encore ces guenilles. Tu fais parties des Sang pur maintenant.**_

_**Tom elle n'est la que depuis hier soir.**_

_**Bon je vais travailler, fis mon père avant de disparaître.**_

Ma mère me vit le regarder méchamment.

_**Tu sais il t'adore.**_

_**Drôle de façon de le montrer.**_

_**Il n'aime pas montrer ses sentiments, c'est un sang pur. C'est aussi à cause de ce qu'il a vécu quand il était du coté des mangemorts.**_

Je lui fis un maigre sourire compréhensif.

_**Au faite tu vas devoir prendre des leçons.**_

_**Des leçons?**_

_**Oui pour connaître notre famille, ta famille. Les coutumes sang-pur etc.**_

_**Ah et qui va me les enseigner?**_

J'eus soudain peur. J'imaginais une vieille folle, au chignon gris tiré, comme dans les films.

_**Moi, sa ne te dérange pas?**_

_**Non, a vrai dire sa me soulage.**_

Elle me fit un sourire resplendissant.

_**As-tu des questions?**_

_**Oui. Ai-je un deuxième prénom?**_

_**Oui, ton vrai nom est Hermione Astoria Narcissa Zabini.**_

_**C'est long et pourquoi Narcissa?**_

_**C'est ta marraine.**_

J'avais les yeux exorbité par cette révélation, j'avais pour marraine une Malefoy. Quand Harry et Ginny serait ça. Mais qui était mon parrain? Pitié pas un autre de ses monstres!

_**Et mon parrain?**_

_**Severus Rogue.**_

_**Quoi?**_

La c'était la pire abomination du monde, ce cruel serpent des potions aux cheveux gras, mon parrain. Harry allait mourir d'une crise cardiaque en l'apprenant.

_**Oui, c'est quelqu'un de très gentil, quoi qu'un peu circonspect.**_

Alors que j'allais faire connaître le fond de ma pensée, Blaise entra. Il n'était pas bien réveillé, et quand il m'aperçut il faillit avoir un choque mais se reprit vite.

**_Ah oui c'est vrai tu es là toi._**

**_Bonjour à toi aussi mon cher cousin._**

Il grogna et s'assit face à moi.

_**Je vois que ma tante à réussis à faire quelque chose, de ton mont de paille.**_

_**Blaise! Le morigéna Astoria.**_

_**Ce n'est rien j'ai l'habitude.**_

_**Alors le manoir doit te sembler bien grand, par rapport a ce qui te servait de maison avant.**_

_**A vrai dire mon ancienne demeure était assez grande, dis-je.**_

J'avais décidé de ne pas répliquer et de rester stoïque à ses piques.

_**Quoi que après avoir séjourner dans le taudis des Weasley, je préfère habiter chez des moldus.**_

_**Heureusement que ton grand ami Malefoy ne t'entend pas.**_

Son sourire disparut, l'espace de quelques secondes, mais revint en un rictus mauvais. Il tourna alors sa tête vers ma tante.

_**Ma tante êtes vous toujours d'accord pour que Drago et Thalia viennent la première quinzaine d'aout?**_

_**Bien évidemment.**_

_**Quoi Malefoy allait passer deux semaine ici?**_

_**Malefoy va venir ici!**_

_**Oui c'est un très charmant garçons. Pleins d'aimable manière, me fit ma mère.**_

Malefoy charmant, avec des aimables manière! La prochaine fois ils allaient m'annoncer qu'il avait fait vœux d'abstinence. Où va le monde!

Blaise avait l'air de se délecter, de mon air à la fois surpris et dégouté.

Je décidais donc de joue la carte de l'indifférence.

_**Qui est cette Thalia?**_

_**C'est la cousine de Drago, elle étudie à Beaubatons.**_

Un autre Malefoy, je sentais que j'allais passer de merveilleuse vacances.

Blaise quitta la pièce, très heureux.

Ma mère jaugea un instant avant d'ajouter.

_**Tu peux toi aussi inviter des amis, pour ces deux semaines là.**_

Mon moral remonta en flèche.

**_Qui vas tu inviter? me demanda ma mère._**

Je n'eus même pas à réfléchir mon choix était déjà fait.

_**Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley.**_

_**Invite leurs parents à diner, pour la première soirée.**_

J'hochais tête et je dis quelque chose, que je mettais pourtant interdit.

**_Merci._**

_**Bon tu peux visiter le manoir et après le déjeuner je te donnerais ta première leçons.**_

_**J'ai une dernière questions.**_

_**Oui?**_

_**Hier quand on est partis de Poudlard..Tom a dit « Partons avant que tout le monde nous voient. » Mais les gens seront bien au courant un jour.**_

_**Justement, nous devons annoncer ta place dans notre famille officiellement.**_

_**C'est à dire.**_

_**Le 15 aout à lieu notre fête annuel, noue en profiterons pour faire part de la nouvelle.**_

_**Qui sera présent?**_

_**Les grandes familles, notre entourage.**_

_**D'accord.**_

Je partis dans ma chambre sans un mot. Une fois à l'intérieur je courus vers mon bureau pour écrire mes lettres. Une pour Harry et l'autre pour Ginny.

La première missive était destiné à mon frère de cœur.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je suis sur que tu dois de poser des centaines de questions à l'heure qu'il est . _

_Mais je ne vais pas te faire un résumé de ce que je vis en ce moment. _

_Pour la simple et bonne et raison que je préfère te dire tout face à face. _

_Tu es donc invité à passer deux semaines chez moi (manoir Zabini), la première quinzaine d'aout._

_Si Sirius et d'accord il est également invité à diner à la maison le premier soir. _

_J'ai des tonnes de choses à te raconter, certaines nouvelle meilleur que les autres. _

_Je t'embrasse mon frère et répond moi vite_

_Mione _

Une fois la lettre fini j'entamais celle pour Gin'.

_Chère Ginny, _

_Comme je te connais tu dois piétiner sur place en attendant de mes nouvelles._

_Pour que tu saches tout en détail, je t'invite chez moi, du moins au manoir Zabini. _

_Les deux première semaines d'aout. J'attends ta lettre avec impatience. _

_Et au fait tes parents sont aussi invité à diner premier soir de notre séjour._

_Si tu savais le nombres de choses que j'ai à te raconter. _

_Tom (mon père) est froid et distant, mon cousin ce cher Blaise et aussi idiot qu'à Poudlard. Et ma mère (Astoria) c'est tout le contraire de ce que je mettais imaginé. Elle tranche vraiment avec l'image que je mettais faite des bourgeoise de Sang-Pur. _

_Elle est très gentil avec moi, et me montres de l'affection. On dirait vraiment qu'elle m'aime. _

_Je t'embrasse fort ma Ginny._

_Mione. _

_PS: Si tu viens n'emmène pas Ron au diner je ne veux surtout pas le voir! _

Je pris mes deux parchemins et partit cherche un hiboux dans le manoir. Grand comme il était il devrait surement y avoir une volière.

Les couloirs paraissait désert, un si grand manoir pour quatre personnes. Ridicule!

Alors que je marchais tranquillement quelqu'un me dépassa et m'arracha les lettres des mains. Ce n'était autre que Blaise.

_**Rend moi ça, ordonnais-je.**_

Il fit comme si il ne m'avait pas entendu et lut le nom de mes correspondants.

_**Le belette fille et le balafré. Mais où celle destiné à ton amour de toujours, tu sors bien avec la belette. J'ai envie de vomir rien que dit penser.**_

Et moi envie de taper en pensant à lui.

**_Non, je ne sors plus avec, maintenant rend moi ces lettres!_**

Il parut surpris mais le cacha rapidement.

**_De toute façon je ne t'aurais pas laissé déshonorer cette famille, en sortant avec un traitre son sang._**

**_Je fais ce que je veux!_**

**_Peux être que tu faisais ce que tu voulais quand tu habitais avec tes pouilleux de moldus! Mais maintenant tu vis avec nous!_**

**_Ces pouilleux comme tu dis, mon élevé pendant 16ans! Et je t'interdis de les insulter!_**

**_Et toi je t'interdis de me donner des ordres!_**

**_Pourquoi ne fais tu pas comme si je n'existais pas! Sa me simplifierais la vie!_**

**_Mais justement!_**

Je le regardais perdu.

_**Je ne veux pas te simplifier la vie!**_

_**Fichus serpent, ignore moi c'est tout ce que te demande!**_

_**Pour ensuite me priver de tes crises d'hystérique. Non merci.**_

_**Ce que tu m'énerves!**_

_**C'est le but recherché!**_

_**Alors écoutes tu vas me rendre ces lettres immédiatement!**_

_**Sinon quoi?**_

_**Je te transformes en veracrasse!**_

_**J'aurais presque peur!**_

_**Tu devrais!**_

_**Qu'es ce qui m'a collé cette pouilleuse dans ma famille!**_

_**Je n'ai jamais voulu être de ta famille!**_

_**Qui aurait crus que toi la Sang de Bourbe de service soit en fait une Sang Pur!**_

Je le giflais à bout de nerf.

_**Dumbledore m'a dit que ta famille et celle de Malefoy ne partageaient les idées de Voldemort que pour votre couverture. Mais en vu de ton comportements j'ai de gros doutes! Tu n'es qu'un crétin qui a toujours partagé les idées d'un psychopathe! Sauf que Voldemort a été vaincu et j'ai aidé à sa fin, ce n'est pas pour que toi tu continus à beugler ces idéaux racistes!**_

Il me regardait les yeux grand ouverts. Je lui arrachait mes lettres des main et je partis vers la volière.

Sur la route des larmes coulèrent que mes joues. Je ne voulais pas être faibles mais je l'étais. Cette histoire était au dessus de moi. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir gardé dans l'ignorance, j'aurais préféré.

J'attachais les lettre aux pattes des deux hiboux grand duc différents.

* * *

><p>Voilà le deuxième chapitre :) Je continus ou pas?<p>

MelleMau'

Ma vie risqué d'être mouvementé, surtout ces vacances.


	3. Chapter 3

D'abord merci à ma correctrice :D et à vous mes chers lecteurs. Un grand merci pour vos reviews. Je ne répondrais qu'a ceux qui m'ont posé des questions mais un grand merci aux autres! :D

marine: Oui! :) Merci

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 :<strong>

Ca faisait maintenant plus de deux semaines, que j'avais giflé Blaise.

Depuis tout était redevenu si l'on peut dire normal. Dès que l'on se voyait on se lançait des piques, des insultes. Tout ce qu'il a de plus naturel.

Durant ces deux semaines j'avais suivi un entrainement intensif de Lady.

Toutes mes manières avaient changé, j'étais plus gracieuse et je faisais plus attention à mon langage.

J'avais appris mon arbre généalogique par cœur. Et c'est oublier combien il était compliqué.

J'avais aussi reçu les réponses de mes amis.

Celle d'Harry disait:

_Chère Mione,_

_C'est d'accord je viendrai et Sirius aussi._

_Et oui je me pose des tonnes de questions comme :_

_Vas-tu bien? Ont-ils des manières de Mangemorts à ton égard ?_

_Mione, ils ne te font pas de mal ? Et Zabini se tient-il correctement ?_

_Il continue à t'insulter cet idiot? Je sais bien qu'ils ont quitté les Mangemorts pour nous rejoindre, mais bon ils ont quand même été du côté de Voldemort._

_Et comme disait Fol Œil, vigilance constante. Fais attenti__on à toi ma Mione, malgré tout ce que tu as surmonté tu as su__ rester forte. Surtout reste la fière lionne que je connais n'hésite__s__ pas à envoyer quelques _chauve-furie_ sur ton cousin._

_Je t'embrasse très fort ma sœur,_

_Harry._

Et celle de Ginny:

_Mione chérie,_

_Effectivement je trépignais d'impatience _en _attendant de tes nouvelles_.

_Je suis heureuse que l'on puisse passer une partie des vacances ensemble._

_J'ai pourtant cru que ce serait impossible, à cause de mon cher frère et de ce qu'il t'avait fait._

_Imagine un peu sa tête en sachant que tu étais de la même famille que Zabini._

_Je m'en délecte encore. Papa et Maman ont longuement réfléchi mais m'ont donné leur accord._

_Et entre Ronald et moi c'est la guerre froide. Je ne veux plus lui adresser la parole. Un lâche pareil, quand maman a su ce qu'il avait fait, elle s'en est indignée. Je t'expliquerai tout ça en détails le premier août._

_Bisous ma Mione,_

_Ginny._

Exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais, j'avais pris une décision plus ou moins importante.

C'est pourquoi je m'avançais vers la chambre de mon cousin. Je toquais deux fois, j'entendis un grognement puis un « entrez ».

J'ouvris la porte et découvris Blaise entrain de lire une revue de Quidditch étalé de tout son long sur son lit.

_**Tu sais lire ou tu regardes juste les images ? Lui demandais-je en rigolant.**_

_**Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Si c'est pour me torturer, je t'ai vu, c'est fait tu peux partir.**_

_**Très drôle, non je ne venais pas pour ça.**_

_**Bon alors sors. Ça n'a pas l'air intéressant.**_

Je pris un air faussement blessé et pris le chemin de la sortie en ajoutant et en me tournant vers la sortie, j'ajoutais.

_**Et moi qui voulais te dire que je recevais des invités en même temps que toi.**_

_**QUOI ! Rugit Blaise, en se redressant sur son lit.**_

_**Je me retournais, pas du tout surprise par sa réaction.**_

_**A vrai dire, depuis que mes cours de Lady sont terminés, je m'ennuie. Donc Astoria a accepté que j'invite, moi aussi, des amis.**_

_**Tu es sérieuse ?**_

_**Oui.**_

_**QUI?**_

_**Mais Ginny et Harry bien sûr, de qui veux-tu que je parle.**_

_**QUOI! Quoi ! hurla Blaise.**_

_**Cache ta joie ! Ricana la jeune fille.**_

_**Saint Potter et la belette fille vont passer deux semaines avec nous !**_

_**C'est ce qui est prévu.**_

_**Il en est hors de questions !**_

_**Mais, à ce que je sache, tu n'es pas en droit de t'opposer à ça.**_

_**Je suis un homme et toi et ma tante n'êtes que des femmes.**_

_**La misogynie ne te va pas, mon cher neveu.**_

Ma tante se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle observait mon cousin mi-amusée, mi-énervée.

_**Mais ma tante... Commença Blaise.**_

_**Cesses avec ton attitude machiste, le coupa Astoria.**_

_**Mais elle a invité mes pires ennemis.**_

_**Tu as bien invité Drago.**_

_**Là on parle de Potter et de Weasley!**_

_**Hermione est ma fille, elle autant le droit que toi d'inviter des amis. Hermione peux-tu venir j'ai à te parler.**_

Je me délectais de la mine horrifiée de Blaise. Je suivis ma mère, j'avais du mal à l'appeler en tant que telle. Je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée que j'étais une Sang-Pur. De plus que seule ma mère semblait montrer un semblant d'amour pour moi. (J'ai eu du mal à comprendre cette phrase, tu veux dire « Ni que ma mère etc ? »)

_**Blaise, restait Blaise et Tom, lui, m'évitait comme la peste.**_

_**Je t'ai acheté une robe pour l'occasion.**_

_**Il ne fallait pas, vous en avez déjà acheté beaucoup pour moi.**_

_**Veux-tu arrêter de me vouvoyer s'il te plait ma chérie. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te les offrir.**_

Nous partîmes dans ma chambre, une robe était soigneusement étalée sur mon lit. Elle avait beau être magnifique la couleur me dérangeait, elle était en soie, elle devait arriver au dessus du genou et ne comportait pas de bretelle. Mais elle était verte !

_**Elle est magnifique ! Fis-je.**_

_**On dirait que quelque chose te dérange.**_

_**Elle est verte, soufflais-je.**_

_**Ah oui c'est vrai tu es à Gryffondor.**_

_**Ça ne te dérange pas?**_

_**Quoi ?**_

_**Que je sois à Gryffondor.**_

_**Pas du tout, tu courageuse. C'est une qualité que je t'envie.**_

_**Pourquoi ?**_

_**Si j'avais été plus courageuse, j'aurais quitté plutôt les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres et j'aurais pu avoir plus de temps avec toi. J'ai raté tes premiers pas, ta première dent, ton premier mot. Hermione saches qu'il n'y a pas une nuit où je n'ai pas pensé à toi. Je voyais ton portrait dans les journaux. La meilleure amie d'Harry Potter.**_

Je vis bien qu'elle retenait ses larmes. C'est pourquoi je la pris dans mes bras.

_**Ce n'est pas grave maman, maintenant je suis là , lui murmurais-je.**_

Elle se détacha rapidement et me fis un sourire resplendissant.

Elle brandit sa baguette et lança un sort à la robe qui se colora en rouge.

_**Est-ce mieux?**_

_**Oui, merci.**_

_**Je te laisse te préparer, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver.**_

_**Bien.**_

Elle sortit, j'enfilais la robe, je laissais mes cheveux onduler dans mon dos et ne mis que peu de maquillage.

J'entrais dans le salon, où attendaient mon cousin et mes parents, lançant un sourire sarcastique à Blaise ce qui me valu en regard noir.

**_Tu as l'air d'excellente humeur, me fit remarquer ma mère._**

**_Oui, le fait de revoir Harry et Ginny me réjouit au plus haut point._**

**_Sors-tu avec Potter ? me demanda mon père._**

**_Non, me contentais-je de répondre._**

**_Pourtant Blaise m'a dit que vous étiez très proche. Toujours fourrés ensemble._**

Pourquoi était-il si insistant ? Serait-ce un élan affectif de sa part ? Me considérerait-il comme sa fille?

**_Harry et moi sommes simplement amis. On est très proche, certes, mais comme un frère et une sœur._**

Il hocha la tête et retourna discuter avec ma mère.

_**Je ne t'ai pas demandé mais comment tes amis ont-ils pris la nouvelle ? Me demanda soudainement ma mère.**_

_**Je n'ai pas prévenu beaucoup de monde, seuls Ginny et Harry sont au courant. Mais ils ont très bien pris la nouvelle.**_

Quelques minutes plus tard nous entendîmes des voix et quatre personnes apparurent suivies d'un elfe de maison.

Lucius, Narcissa, Drago et la fameuse Thalia Malfoy, nous faisaient face. Je jaugeais un instant Thalia, elle était grande, ses cheveux étaient blonds presque blancs et elle avait de grands yeux gris. Une Malefoy tout craché.

Les parents de Drago nous saluèrent rapidement puis se mirent à parler aux miens. Thalia et Drago eux parlèrent à Blaise. Bien qu'un moment le blond essaya de me parler. Mais j'avais bien l'intention de l'ignorer.

**_Alors comme ça Miss Je-Sais-Tout est de Sang pur._**

Je regardais alors mes pieds.

**_Ces talons me font un mal de chien, pestais-je._**

**_Hé ! Je t'ai parlé !_**

**_J'aurais peut-être dû prendre la pointure au dessus._**

**_Tu le fais exprès !_**

Je vis ces amis se retenir de rire, devant son air choqué.

**_En noir, ils avaient l'air plus beau._**

**_Arrêtes ça tout de suite!_**

Malefoy avait l'air de détester se faire ignorer. A ce moment là les derniers arrivants firent leur entrée. Je me jetais dans les bras d'Harry l'étouffant presque.

**_Mione, moi aussi je suis content de te revoir._**

_**Et moi on m'oublie, fit Ginny en feignant l'agacement.**_

Je la pris à son tour dans mes bras. Je saluais par la suite Arthur, Molly et Sirius qui saluèrent mes parents.

_**Ah… Malefoy est là lui aussi, remarqua Harry d'un ton dégoûté.**_

_**Malheureusement.**_

_**Qui est la blonde? Demanda Ginny.**_

_**Thalia, la cousine de Malefoy. Elle étudie à Beauxbâtons, je n'en sais pas plus.**_

_**Vous pouvez leur montrer leurs chambres, nous vous appellerons pour le dîner.**_

J'empoignais mes amis pour les emmener au troisième étage, en profitant pour leur faire visiter les lieux.

**_Elle est superbe ta maison._**

**_Oui, elle est belle. Bon maintenant que vous avez vos chambres, venez dans la mienne j'ai pleins de choses à vous dire._**

Nous entrâmes dans ma chambre et Ginny poussa une exclamation ébahit.

C'est vrai que ça changeait de sa chambre au Terrier. La mienne faisait quatre fois sa taille.

Nous nous assîmes sur mon lit et commençâmes à discuter.

_**Alors comme ça il y a des nouvelles qui ne vont pas me plaire, fit Harry.**_

_**Tu ne devineras jamais qui est mon parrain.**_

_**Malefoy ? Tenta Harry.**_

_**Pire.**_

_**Est-ce que c'est possible ? Demanda Ginny.**_

_**Quand vous aurez trouvé vous comprendrez.**_

_**Nott ?**_

_**Non.**_

_**Avery ?**_

_**Non.**_

_**Macnair ?**_

_**Non.**_

_**Lestrange ?**_

_**Non.**_

_**Alors moi je sèche, dit Ginny.**_

_**Pareil, ajouta un Harry perdu.**_

_**Mon parrain, c'est Rogue.**_

_**Quoi ! Hurlèrent mes deux amis en même temps.**_

_**Je vous l'avais bien dit que c'était pire.**_

_**Et ta marraine ? Demanda la rousse, suspicieuse.**_

_**C'est Narcissa.**_

_**Ah de ce côté là ça va, fit Harry en se détendant.**_

Depuis qu'elle lui avait permit de remporter la bataille finale, Harry appréciait Narcissa.

Affinité apparemment réciproque, car quand elle s'adressait au Survivant sa voix perdait sa froideur naturelle.

Nous discutâmes de longues minutes sur ma vie au manoir Zabini, de Ginny au Terrier et celle d'Harry au manoir Black. Sirius comptait vendre le manoir, la demeure ancestrale, lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenir. Harry et lui allaient s'établir ailleurs.

Un coup sec sur ma porte nous fit taire.

_**Entrez, dis-je.**_

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître, mon elfe de maison.

_**Le dîner est prêt ! Fit-il.**_

_**Nous descendons.**_

Je me levais suivit de Harry et Ginny et nous partîmes dans la grande salle à manger du premier étage.

En entrant je fus surprise de trouver les hommes parlaient ensemble et les femmes entre elles.

Les mères avaient l'air de véritablement s'apprécier, tandis que les hommes paraissaient moins avenant à oublier leur animosité.

Nous prîmes place, mes deux amis à mes cotés et Drago en face de moi.

L'entrée fut servie puis le plat.

C'est à ce moment que le serpent passa à l'action.

_**Alors comme ça tu es une Zabini? Dit-il d'un ton acide.**_

Je dus me retenir pour ne pas planter mon regard dans le sien et lui lancer une réplique acerbe. Au lieu de ça je fis la sourde oreille.

_**Harry passe moi le sel, s'il te plait.**_

Il me donna ce que j'avais demandé.

_**Tu ne vas pas recommencer, je te parle là ! S'exclama Drago, rageur.**_

Il semblait vraiment perdre le contrôle. En même temps pour quelqu'un de si égocentrique, le fait d'être ignoré, devais relever du surnaturel.

**_Tu as reçu mon cadeau? Demandais-je au survivant._**

**_Oui, merci je n'avais plus le mien._**

**_Quand j'ai vu l'éclair de feu II dans la vitrine, j'ai su qu'il était pour toi._**

**_Tu as vu comment elle me snobe ! Cria Drago à Blaise._**

Harry, Ginny, Thalia et Blaise rirent, moi je continuais à jouer l'indifférente.

**_Sinon vous avez reçu vos lettres de Poudlard ? Demandais-je à mes deux amis._**

**_Oui, je suis Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch._**

**_Moi préfète, dit Ginny._**

**_Et toi Mione ? Demanda l'Élu._**

**_Préfète- en-chef._**

**_Quoi ? C'est toi la deuxième préfète-en-chef, dit le serpent en face de moi._**

Je dus lutter pour ne pas me retourner. Qu'insinuait-il par là?

_**Tu finiras par me parler, vu que c'est moi le deuxième préfet-en-chef.**_

Cette fois, c'en était trop. J'explosais faisant cesser toute conversation et tourner tous les regards vers moi.

_**Ce n'est pas vrai ! Dites moi que je rêve je ne vais pas passer un an avec cet idiot.**_

_**Ne t'inquiètes pas ça ne me réjouit pas plus que toi, fit le blond.**_

Je restais stoïque, ne sachant que faire. Un moment passa puis les autres reprirent leurs conversations là où ils s'en étaient arrêtés.

Puis vint le dîner, là, les adultes entamèrent la conversation avec nous.

**_Sais-tu que je suis ta marraine? Me demanda Narcissa._**

**_Oui._**

**_Et comment le prends-tu?_**

Allais-je vraiment lui dire le fond de ma pensée ? Non, je devais mettre en application, ce que j'avais appris ces derniers jours.

_**Très bien, à vrai dire cela me soulage.**_

Elle haussa les sourcils, étonnée.

_**Ah bon vraiment?**_

_**Oui, vous êtes l'une des seules femmes de votre condition que je trouve normal.**_

_**Ainsi donc les autres ne seraient pas normales, d'après toi?**_

_**Non, la plupart sont frigides, froides et coincées.**_

_**Et pour toi, moi je suis comment?**_

_**Aux premiers abords vous avez l'air froide, mais en faite vous n'êtes pas du tout ce que vous laissez paraitre. Vous avez un véritable instinct maternel, vous êtes chaleureuse et par dessus tout vous savez sourire.**_

Ma mère, elle et Molly rirent.

_**Je sens que l'on va bien s'entendre, me dit ma marraine.**_

Elle me fit un véritable sourire, si rare chez les personnes de son entourage.

_**Moi aussi, répondis-je.**_

Les conversations devinrent plus légères, j'en vins à discuter avec Thalia.

_**Tu es à Beauxbâtons?**_

_**J'étais, répondit-elle étonnée que je lui adresse la parole.**_

_**Étais ?**_

_**Oui, pour ma dernière année, je vais étudier à Poudlard.**_

_**Tu seras sûrement à Serpentard.**_

_**Pourquoi ?**_

Ginny et moi la regardèrent effarées.

**_Par ce que si tu n'y es pas, tu retournes à Beauxbâtons, fit Malefoy._**

**_Crois-tu vraiment que tu es en droit de me donner des ordres._**

**_Parfaitement, renchérit le serpent._**

**_Tu n'es qu'un sombre idiot, conclut Thalia._**

**_Toi aussi tu trouves ? Demandais-je._**

**_Ça dépend des moments._**

**_Je sens que l'on va bien s'entendre._**

**_Oui, moi aussi tu n'es pas la coincée miss Je-Sais-Tout que mon cousin m'avait décrite._**

J'aurais pu être offensée, mais pas du tout?

_**Et toi tu n'es pas la vipère que je mettais imaginé.**_

_**Une Malefoy qui pactise avec l'ennemi on aura tout vu, dit un Serpentard dégouté.**_

_**Comment tu le supportes ? Demanda Ginny.**_

_**Avec beaucoup de nerfs et de self contrôle.**_

Nous éclatâmes de rires.

* * *

><p>Voilà, le chapitre 4 si j'ai 15 reviews sur ce chapitre ;)<p>

Et non ce n'est pas du chantage!

Passez une bonne semaine :)

MelleMau


	4. Chapter 4

**Beta Reader: **Merci BEAUCOUP de m'avoir corrigé :D Comme la semaine dernière tu as fais un excellent travail alors non tu ne m'as pas déçu. Encore Merci

Merci à sscg , marine, Mane-jei , Oohfemmeluxieuse , .X , aelita48 , Aurelie Malfoy , Mamzelle-Hermione-Malfoy .

VOILA LE CHAPITRE 4 :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

Çà faisait désormais une semaine qu'étaient arrivés nos invités.

Je passais la plupart du temps à me disputer avec Blaise et Malefoy ce qui agaçait ma pauvre mère.

Je pleurais encore beaucoup la nuit, ce bouleversement m'avait beaucoup choqué. Mais je devais avancer, je sais que ce qu'il aurait voulu pour moi.

J'avais aussi remarqué quelques rapprochements que certains, comme Thalia et Harry avait tenté discrets.

Ce matin, je me réveillais de bonne humeur avec une grande, très grande envie de faire les magasins.

Je sautillais vers la salle bains, faisant ma toilette habituelle.

Je revêtis une jupe cintrée et un débardeur, accompagnés de ballerines avant de rejoindre les autres.

Harry, Blaise, Ginny, Thalia et Malefoy déjeunaient tranquillement, quelques piques fusant, quand je fis mon entrée.

_**Bonjour tout le monde, dis-je tout sourire en m'asseyant à coté d'Harry.**_

_**Depuis quand tu me dis bonjour ? Demanda Malefoy.**_

_**Mais je ne te l'ai pas dis, si tu n'avais pas compris il ne t'était pas adressé.**_

Il me lança un regard mauvais que je lui rendis avec autant de ferveur.

_**Et pourquoi étais-tu de si bonne humeur ? Demanda Harry.**_

_**Depuis que je sais que moi, Thalia, Ginny et toi, bien sûr, sortons.**_

_**Et pourquoi nous ne sommes pas au courant ? Demandèrent les principaux concernés.**_

_**Vous l'êtes maintenant.**_

_**Et ou allons-nous? Demanda Ginny.**_

_**Nous chercher une robe pour la réception de demain, fis-je.**_

Demain aurait lieu la réception qui me présenterait aux autres comme Hermione Zabini et non plus Granger.

_**Quelle réception ? Questionna Thalia.**_

_**Celle de ma présentation en tant que Zabini.**_

_**Ah.**_

_**Et moi je suis aussi censé m'acheter une robe ? Demanda Harry, amusé.**_

_**Non, un costume, mais je t'emmène. Je ne vais quand même pas te laisser en compagnie de ces deux vicieux serpents.**_

_**Mais nous venons, répliqua Malefoy.**_

_**Quoi ! M'exclamais-je.**_

_**Je serais là demain et de très belle jeunes fille aussi. Je ne parle bien sûr pas de toi. Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut que je sois à mon avantage.**_

_**Très bien, comme ça pendant que tu choisiras une cravate je lui lancerais un sort pour qu'elle t'étrangle, lançais-je, glaciale.**_

Il devint encore plus pâle que d'habitude et me fusilla du regard, me faisant sourire encore plus fortement.

_**Et quand partons-nous ? Demanda Harry pour détendre l'atmosphère.**_

_**Maintenant ! Décidais-je.**_

_**Quoi, mais il n'est même pas 12h30 ! Cria Malefoy.**_

_**Et alors de toutes manières vous ne pourrez pas rester avec nous.**_

_**Et pourquoi cela?**_

_**Je ne suis pas encore une Zabini, officiellement, dis-je.**_

Je ne réalisais pas encore, mais la réception de demain me ferais prendre conscience une bonne fois pour toute de qui j'étais.

Ou plus précisément de mon nouveau nom, car rien en moi n'avait changé ni mon caractère ni mes convictions.

Mais quelque chose c'était brisé et une plaie c'était ouverte dans mon cœur.

J'avais vécu tant d'années dans le mensonge. Maintenant j'avais une nouvelle _famille._

Constituée d'un cousin, qui me haïssait, d'un père qui me snobait mais heureusement d'une mère qui débordait d'un amour dont j'avais cruellement besoin.

_**Mais tu ne peux pas prendre Thalia avec toi, fit remarquer Malefoy.**_

_**Et pourquoi cela.**_

_**Une Malefoy avec...vous ferez tâche étant donné la situation.**_

_**Personne ne me connait, répliqua Thalia.**_

_**Étant donné la situation, rajoutais-je.**_

_**Vous allez arrêter ! S'emporta Blaise.**_

_**De faire quoi ? Demandais-je, telle l'innocence incarnée.**_

_**Toutes ces piques gâchent mon séjour.**_

_**Et bien vas ailleurs.**_

_**Je dois te parler.**_

Il me prit l'avant bras et m'emmena sans ménagement dans une autre pièce.

Une fois qu'il eu fermé la porte son air mécontent se tourna vers moi.

_**Es-tu au courant du cavalier qu'a choisi mon oncle pour toi ?**_

_**Non.**_

_**C'est Drago, alors si tu ne veux pas nous faire honte, comportes toi comme tu le dois.**_

_**C'est-à-dire ? Demandais-je, piquée au vif.**_

_**Tu es désormais une Zabini, une des familles les plus riches et les plus influentes d'Angleterre. Demain tout ce beau monde sera tourné vers toi, au moindre faux pas tu seras cataloguée et nous avec toi.**_

_**Je refuse d'y aller avec lui !**_

_**Mais tu n'as pas le choix!**_

_**Tu y vas avec qui toi?**_

_**Weasley, lâcha t-il d'un ton détaché.**_

Mes yeux s'agrandirent tel des soucoupes.

_**J'y suis obligé. Mon oncle me l'a demandé et moi je lui obéis.**_

_**Mais avec qui y va Harry?**_

_**Thalia. C'est pour démontrer que nous avons oublié ces querelles de sang. Et de quel coté nous étions pendant la guerre.**_

_**C'est stupide !**_

_**Peut-être, mais c'est comme ça !**_

_**Que se passera-t-il si je refuse?**_

_**N'as-tu rien compris ? Tu dois y aller avec lui un point c'est tout. **_

Je voyais bien qu'il me mentait, il se mordait la lèvre inférieure comme moi quand je souhaitais cacher quelque chose.

_**Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?**_

_**Quoi ?**_

_**Ne fais pas l'innocent, je sais très bien que tu me caches quelque chose.**_

_**Rien…que tu n'aie besoin de savoir pour le moment**_

Il partit vers la porte tout en s'exclamant.

_**Tu es désormais une Zabini, tu m'obéis!**_

_**T'obéir tu veux rire! Pour qui te prends-tu ?**_

_**Pour ton aîné !**_

_**Tu n'as que quelques semaines de plus que moi. Alors que je connais des années de sortilège de plus que toi.**_

_**Miss Je-Sais-Tout qui refait surface, mais à part ça qu'as-tu ma vieille ? Même Weasmoche n'a plus voulu de toi.**_

Il me transperçait du regard, je voyais bien qu'il le pensait. Je m'étais imaginée qu'il me comprendrait, que l'on tisserait une amitié. Que nos relations iraient au delà du lien du sang qui nous unissait.

Mais je m'étais trompée sur toute la ligne, mon cœur loupa un battement.

Que pouvais-je répondre à cela? Rien, ses yeux étaient désormais rieurs, se délectant de ma défaite.

Je partis le plus fièrement possible, sous les regards de tous.

Je montais quatre à quatre les escaliers et m'enfermais dans ma chambre, en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte.

Il fallait que je me change les idées, je pris ma guitare, un excellent déstressant.

Mais au moment où je commençais en jouer Harry et Ginny entrèrent.

_**Continues, m'encouragèrent-ils.**_

Je fis ce qu'ils me dirent et continuais ma mélodie.

_What have I done?__  
><em>_I wish I could run,__  
><em>_Away from this ship going under__  
><em>_Just __trying to help out everyone else__  
><em>_Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders__  
><em>_  
><em>_What can you do when your good isn't good enough__  
><em>_And all that you touch tumbles down?__  
><em>_Cause my best intentions__  
><em>_Keep making a mess of things,__  
><em>_I just wanna fix it somehow__  
><em>_But how many times will it take?__  
><em>_Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right, to get it right?__  
><em>_  
><em>_Can I start again, with my fate again?__  
><em>_Cause I can't go back and endure this__  
><em>_I just have to stay and face my mistakes,__  
><em>_But if I get stronger and wis__er, I'll get through this__  
><em>_  
><em>_What can you do when you're good isn't good enough?__  
><em>_And all that you touch tumbles down?__  
><em>_Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,__  
><em>_I just wanna fix it somehow__  
><em>_But how many times will it take?__  
><em>_Oh, how many times will __it take for me to get it right?_

(Get It Right, Glee)

_**C'était magnifique Mione.**_

_**Merci Gin'.**_

_**Tes plans n'étaient pas d'aller faire du shopping?**_

_**Si, Harry, et je compte bien y aller.**_

_**Là je reconnais ma sœur.**_

Ginny et moi prîmes nos sacs et descendîmes en trombe les escaliers pour aller dans le hall, seul endroit de la propriété dans lequel nous pouvions transplaner.

_**Tu y vas quand même ? Demanda mon cousin alors que nous passions devant lui.**_

Pour toute réponse Harry le fusilla du regard.

Nous transplanâmes et atterrirent en plein milieu du Chemin de Traverse.

_**Je vais enfin pouvoir avoir une robe de soirée neuve. Finit l'occasion! S'extasia Ginny.**_

Depuis la promotion d'Arthur, les Weasley vivaient relativement mieux qu'avant.

Nous passâmes devant quelques magasins avant de s'arrêter chez madame Guipure.

_**Que cherchez-vous ? Nous demanda la gérante.**_

_**Un costume pour Harry et deux robes de soirée pour Ginny et moi.**_

_**Très bien suivez-moi jeunes gens.**_

Elle prit Harry par le bras et l'emmena vers les costumes.

_**Que diriez-vous d'une cravate verte, pour accompagner un costume noir simple avec une chemise blanche. Simple, votre genre.**_

_**Pas de vert ! Protesta Harry.**_

Tout ce qui rapportait à Serpentard, Harry ne supportait pas.

_**Pourtant ça ferait ressortir vos yeux.**_

_**Une autre couleur.**_

_**Bien alors ça sera un costume gris, une chemise bleu-violine et une cravate grise ?**_

_**Je vais aller essayer.**_

_**Bien. Mesdemoiselles suivez moi.**_

Elle nous conduisit vers les robes mais au dernier moment rebroussa chemin et partit vers l'arrière boutique.

Elle passa plusieurs tissus à coté de notre peau en remuant toujours la tête, en signe de négation.

_**Tenez mademoiselle, fit-elle en donnant une robe à Ginny.**_

Elle était rouge en satin, s'évasant à partir de la taille.

_**Et pour vous.**_

La mienne était bleu turquoise, le bustier garni de gemmes, et le bas de la robe était en taffetas. On aurait une robe de film, je l'adorais immédiatement.

_**Je la prends !**_

_**Mais tu ne l'as même pas essayé.**_

_**C'est ma taille. Et de toutes manières, s'il y a un quelconque problème mon elfe s'en chargera.**_

_**Très bien allons payer dans ce cas là.**_

Nous payâmes nos vêtements respectifs puis nous parcourûmes la rue. Ginny voulut aller saluer Fred et Georges à leur boutique, mais je refusais à cause de Ron.

Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de le croiser.

Harry décida, malgré mes vives protestations de rester avec moi. Nous partîmes donc attendre Ginny chez Florian Fortarôme.

Alors que je revenais avec deux glaces, une au chocolat pour Harry et une à la violette pour moi, je vis un groupe s'installer près de nous.

Le groupe était composé de Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott, Crabbe et Goyle et bien évidemment Blaise, Thalia et Malefoy.

Je les ignorais et tendis sa glace au survivant. Ils nous jaugèrent tous de haut, tous sauf Thalia.

Harry et moi reprîmes notre discussion mais nous fûmes vite coupés.

_**Alors comme ça tu es de Sang Pur, siffla le bouledogue.**_

Je fis mine de ne pas l'entendre et continuais de parler de Quidditch avec mon meilleur ami, je voulais à tout prix savoir ce que ce sport avait d'intéressant.

Évidemment elle était au courant, comme la plupart des autres vipères de son espèce.

_**Je te parle.**_

_**Et moi, j'essaye de t'ignorer.**_

_**Toujours aussi désagréable, à part son sang, rien à changer, elle toujours aussi laide, cracha-t-elle.**_

_**C'est une face de bouledogue qui ose insulter mon physique. On aura tout vu.**_

_**Moi une face de bouledogue ? S'indigna-t-telle.**_

_**Ah non, j'oubliais une petite précision, une face de bouledogue écrasé.**_

Harry éclata de rire, en voyant Parkinson devenir rouge de rage.

_**Sale...**_

_**Mione !**_

Je me détournais de la furie pour voir d'où provenait la voix.

Devant moi se tenait Cédric Diggory (Et oui toujours vivant.), grand, élancé, les yeux bleu et les cheveux blond cuivré.

Mon sourire s'élargit et je me jetais dans ses bras. Il me fit tourner (un peu chamallow je dois l'avouer.), avant de me reposer prestement par terre.

Il fit une accolade masculine à Harry, et nous nous assîmes.

_**Alors vos vacances ? Demanda-t-il en mangeant son sorbet au citron.**_

_**Intéressantes, soufflais-je.**_

_**Vous n'êtes pas avec Ron ? Demanda-t-il.**_

Mon regard s'assombrit.

_**Non ! Cinglais-je.**_

Pourquoi me parlait-on, sans arrêts, de cet abruti de face de carotte.

_**Oh alors…vous deux...**_

_**Oui, c'est finit.**_

Je crus voir un sourire s'afficher, quelques minutes plus tard Ginny revint une glace à la vanille à la main.

_**Salut Ced'.**_

_**Gin'. Au fait vous avez entendu parler de la réception des Zabini.**_

_**Plus ou moins, éludais-je.**_

_**J'y suis invité, annonça Cédric.**_

_**Moi aussi, ajouta Harry.**_

Je lui mis un coup de pied dans le tibia, il allait gaffer.

_**AIE!**_

Il me fusilla du regard.

_**Enfin, je veux dire puisse que je suis le Survivant.**_

_**Je me doutais que tu serais là. On a le droit de venir accompagné, tu m'accompagnerais Mione' ?**_

Je tournais ma tête vers le groupe de serpents, le regard de Blaise en disait long.

_**Je ne peux pas, désolée.**_

_**Pourquoi ?**_

_**Je..Je me rends chez de la famille.**_

_**Mais tes parents ne sont...**_

_**Si, ils sont morts! Mais entre temps j'ai découvert une nouvelle branche de ma famille.**_

_**C'est dommage. Je dois y aller.**_

Il nous salua et au moment de partir Cédric m'embrassa le front.

_**On se voit à la rentrée Mione'.**_

_**Oui.**_

Quand il fut hors de notre vue, le bouledogue attaqua.

_**Le rat de bibliothèque qui se fait draguer par Diggory, pathétique.**_

_**Ce sont tes remarques qui sont pathétiques Parkinson ! Fit Ginny.**_

Je m'approchais de l'oreille d'Harry pour lui souffler.

Je vais à Manchester, préviens Gin' et personne d'autre.

Il hocha la tête et je transplanais sous les regards étonnés des abrutis et de Ginny.

J'atterris devant le cimetière de Manchester. Là où étaient enterrés mes parents adoptifs.

C'est le cœur lourd que je m'avançais vers leur dernière demeure.

Je restais plusieurs heures à contempler leurs stèles. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient me manquer. Après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes dont je disposais, je partis.

Quand j'arrivais au Manoir, ce fut ma mère qui m'accueillit.

_**Où étais-tu ma chérie. Ton cousin ne le savait pas et tes amis refusaient de nous le dire. Tes yeux !**_

Elle me prit dans ses bas en voyant mes yeux rouges et gonflés.

_**Ce n'est rien. J'ai été les voir.**_

_**Qui donc ?**_

_**Mes parents, je veux dire mes parents adoptifs.**_

Elle caressa doucement mes cheveux.

_**Tu as été au cimetière?**_

_**Oui.**_

_**Ca a été?**_

_**Oui, c'est ce qu'il me fallait. Je devais y aller, même si je n'ai parlé qu'à de la pierre, ça ma fait du bien. J'avais besoin d'une sorte de confrontation, tu dois me prendre pour une folle.**_

_**Bien sûr que non, c'est tout à fait compréhensible. Allons manger.**_

_**D'accord.**_

Nous partîmes vers la salle à manger. Ils étaient tous là et mon regard réfrigérant empêcha les questions de Zabini et Malefoy sauf celle de mon père.

_**Que se passe-t-il Hermione ? Où étais-tu ?**_

_**Je t'expliquerais plus tard, lui dit ma mère.**_

Il regarda ma mère, puis moi et à nouveau ma mère. Un échange silencieux se fit et il hocha la tête. Cette visite m'avait vraiment fait, du bien. Elle m'avait en quelque sorte libérée.

Je me sentais désormais libre d'avancer, sans en quelque sorte les trahir.

Je sentais que demain allait être une journée riche en émotions.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. <em>

_Bonne semaine à vous. _

_MelleMau _

15 reviews et la suite mercredi sinon samedi :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Marine:** Je n'ai pas du tout pris d'avance dans fiction. Je n'aurais qu'une fiction je pense que je le ferais mais là, j'en ai trois autre dont une où il y a un chapitre chaque soir. Et non ton discours n'était pas à deux balles il m'a fait très plaisir. Merci ^^

ANONYMOUS: Je ne suis pas rancunière ^^

Merci à Mane-jei, Aurelie Malfoy, Eiweane RoseWeasley98 lyse jewels-black momo0302

**Voilà le chapitre 14 **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

Ça faisait désormais une heure que mon elfe de maison s'évertuait à me coiffais. Ma mère avait ordonné à deux autres de s'occuper de Thalia et Ginny qui se préparait dans ma chambre.

Je me sentais mal à l'aise de la laissé me coiffer moi qui avait tant lutté pour la liberté des elfe de maison. Mais que pourrait faire une adolescente de 17 ans contre ça.

Je finissais mon maquillage avant de me lever. Je portais une nuisette de soie aubergine recouverte par un peignoir en soie lui aussi.

_**Vous êtes prête? Demandais-je aux filles.**_

_**Oui, m'indiquèrent-elles. **_

_**Très bien vous pouvez disposer, annonçais-je aux deux elfes. Silly veux-tu bien allez chercher nos robes s'il te plait. **_

_**Bien sur Mademoiselle. **_

_**Hermione.**_

_**Oui mademoiselle. **_

Impossible de lui faire entendre raison.

Je m'avachis sur mon lit, alors que mes deux amies se mirent chacune à l'un de mes cotés.

_**Stressé? Demande Thalia.**_

_**Oh que oui! M'exclamais-je. **_

_**J'ai été à beaucoup de repas dans ce style là, ne t'inquiète pas sa se passera bien, indiqua Lia'. **_

_**Elle a raison et j'ai entendus dire que ta mère avait invité quelque amis à toi. **_

_**Ils vont me détester! **_

_**Mais, non! Fit Ginny. **_

_**En tout cas si ils le font c'est que ce sont de vrai imbéciles! Dit Thalia. **_

_**J'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose Mione, ajouta Ginny. **_

_**Quoi? M'alarmais-je. **_

_**Ron sera là. **_

_**Quoi! **_

_**Qui est Ron, questionna Thalia. **_

_**Mon frère, mais aussi l'ex de Mione. Il l'a quitté en pleine bataille contre le seigneur des ténèbres. **_

_**Quel ….**_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de sortir son juron Silly revenait avec nos robes.

J'enfilais ma magnifique robe couleur turquoise, Ginny sa rouge et Thalia un très belle robe couleur émeraude, pourvu de bretelle qui retombait sur ces épaules, son fourreau était en taffetas.

Nous enfilâmes nos escarpins est nous étions fin prête.

Ma mère choisit se moment pour rentrer.

_**Vous êtes magnifiques! s'exclama-t-elle. **_

Je regardais mon reflet dans le miroir, et il est vrai que je me sentais belle.

Silly avait rassemblé mes cheveux en un chignon tressé où quelque boucles s'échappait, ma robe épousait mes formes, ainsi que mon décolleté qui soulignait ma poitrine s'en rendre le tout vulgaire. Mon maquillage terminait le tout, ma peau avait désormais l'air laiteuse est mes yeux agrandit.

_**Les invités sont déjà tous là et les garçons vous attende. **_

Je sortis avec difficultés de ma chambre, chacune de mes deux amies me pressaient un bras, comme pour me réconforter.

Les garçons étaient adossés au mur prés de l'escalier de colimaçons qui menait à la salle de réception.

Harry était un peu en retrait et semblait être profondément ennuyé. Il sourit en nous voyant.

_**Whoa Mione'!**_

Je souris alors qu'il me prenait dans ses bras.

_**Lâche ma cavalière! Ordonna la voix glaciale de Malefoy.**_

Harry s'exécuta en souriant, alors que je fronçais les sourcils. Il présenta son bras à Thalia qui la prit un énorme sourire sur le visage.

Ginny prit de mauvaise grâce celui de Blaise, alors que moi j'ignorais totalement celui que le prince des Serpentard me tendait.

_**Qu'es ce que je dois faire? Demandais-je à Astoria.**_

Ma voix avait de petits accent paniqué.

_**Surtout ne panique pas. Ton cousin et tes amis vont descendre maintenant et toi tu ne descendras que quand tu entendras l'annonce qui te présentera. **_

_**Bien.**_

Elle descendit suivit de mes amis, il ne restait plus que moi et Malefoy. Mon regard se perdit quelque instant dans le sien. Je détournais la tête quelque peu rougissante.

Je finis par attraper le bras qu'il me tendait et en profitais pour l'observer du coin de l'œil.

Il était vraiment beau ce soir. Une beauté glaciale à l'état pur. Il portait un costume gris anthracite, qui faisait ressortir ses yeux, il y avait quelque touche de vers sur sa cravate et sa chemise.

Sans m'en rendre compte je me collais contre lui, il haussa un sourcil.

_**Pardon, j'ai...**_

_**Peur?**_

_**Non, m'offusquai-je même si c'était la pur vérité. **_

Mes jambes tremblaient quelque peu et j'avais peur de descendre les escaliers dans cet état. Mon regard fixait mes pieds pour revenir que l'escalier ainsi de suite, ce qui n'échappa pas à Malefoy.

_**Je ne te laisserais pas tomber, promit-il. **_

Pouvais-je vraiment avoir confiance en lui? Je n'en avais aucune idée, mais pour le moment je n'avais d'autre choix.

Nous entendîmes une voix parvenir d'en bas?

_**C'est pourquoi j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter ma fille Hermione Astoria Narcissa Zabini, accompagné par son cavalier Drago **__**Abraxas**__** Malefoy. **_

Je soufflais un bon coup et Malefoy m'entraina.

Nous fîmes face aux invités, Malefoy avait son habituel air sans émotion apparente. Il eut des applaudissements, alors que je m'assis à la table où était mes parents et ceux de Malefoy. Je me retrouvais entre Lucius et son fils. Génial!

Le repas se déroula calmement et après le plat principal le bal dut être ouvert.

_**Ma fille et son cavalier sont invité à ouvrir le bal, annonça mon père. **_

Malefoy se leva et me proposa une nouvelle fois son bras.

Je me levais à mon tour et le pris. Il m'amena au milieu de la piste, alors que les invités se regroupaient autour de nous.

Il posa une main sur ma taille, ce qui me fit frissonner, et pris ma main avec l'autre. Je posais ma seule main libre sur son épaule. Et nous commençâmes à danser, j'avais l'impression que mon regard était soudé au sien. Il était un excellent cavalier, je n'entendis même pas la musique s'arrêter, ni les applaudissement des personne autour de nous.

Je repris contenance et accepté de danser avec mon père. Je lui avais très peu parlé depuis que j'étais arrivé pour ne pas dire pas du tout.

Il me fit danser lentement,à la fin de la danse il me regarda quelque instant avant de dire.

_**Viens il faut que je te présente!**_

_**Bien. **_

Il me présenta à de nombreuse familles de Sang Pur. Quand il me laissa enfin partir je repérais Seamus Finigan.

_**Salut, lui dis-je. **_

_**Alors comme ça tu fais partis des Zabini. **_

_**Oui. **_

_**Tu nous trahis tu trahis les Gryffondor! **_

Ron arriva un verre à la main.

_**Tu es une honte Hermione! J'ai bien fais de te quitter, si j'avais sus que tu finirais comme ça, jamais je ne serais sortis avec toi! **_

Je voyais bien la méchanceté qui animait leurs regard.

_**Pas trop dur de te prélasser dans ton manoir? Avec une famille qui n'est même pas la tienne? Cracha Dean. **_

_**Ils t'ont abandonné, tu n'es rien pour eux! **_

_**Tu n'es qu'une bâtarde abandonné à la naissance. **_

Les larmes coulaient librement sur mes joues, si j'avais sus un jour que des mots pouvait faire aussi mal.

_**Tu retires tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire, cracha Blaise qui venait d'arriver. **_

Il avait le regard noir, Ginny avait posé une main sur son torse comme pour le calmer.

_**Qu'es ce que tu veux Zabini? Fit Ron.**_

_**Je veux que tu arrête de parler à ma cousine comme ça immédiatement! **_

_**Tu la défends maintenant? Il y a un moi encore tu l'insultais encore.**_

Je sentis quelqu'un derrière moi.

_**Il y a un problème demanda Malefoy.**_

_**Le problème c'est ces deux ******! cria Blaise. **_

Mon cousin s'approcha, menaçant, d'eux.

_**En plus tu as Malefoy comme cavalier! Quel horreur, ajouta Ron. **_

_**L'horreur c'est plutôt qu'elle soit sortis avec toi! Cracha le dit Malefoy. **_

Je n'en pouvais plus, je me retirais et m'enfuyais au fonde la salle. Je pris un verre de Whisky pur feu que je vidais d'un trait.

_**Sa va? Me demanda la voix d'un homme. **_

Je me retournais et tombais sur Cedric.

_**Tu ne me déteste pas toi?**_

_**Pourquoi? Je devrais? **_

_**Et bien c'est ce que plusieurs personne ont l'air de penser. Je suis une Zabini désormais, je suis l'ennemi. **_

_**Pour moi tu reste Hermione. Quand je t'ai croisé au Chemin de Traverse tu n'avais pas l'air changé. **_

_**Merci. **_

Alors qu'il allait perler Thalia arriva.

_**Hermione es-ce que je peux te parler une seconde.**_

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Cedric.

_**A plus tard Mione'.**_

Je hochais la tête avant de me tourner vers Thalia.

_**Oui?**_

_**Voilà c'est assez délicat. **_

Elle triturait un de ses bracelets.

_**C'est à propos de Harry, devinais-je.**_

Elle releva la tête immédiatement, ses yeux aussi gros que des soucoupes.

_**Comment as-tu deviné?**_

_**Ce n'est pas vraiment difficile, tu le regardes des que tu peux. Tu es plsu que ravi d'être sa cavalière. **_

_**Mais si tu la vus, lui aussi! paniqua-t-elle. **_

_**Je ne pense pas, Harry est mon meilleur amie et je le connais bien. De ce coté là, il est aveugle. **_

_**Tu es sur? **_

_**Certaine. Tu voulais me demander quoi? **_

_**Tu promets de ne pas le répéter? **_

_**Je te donne ma paroles. **_

_**Bien. Alors voilà, je voulais savoir si il y avait quelque chose entre lui et Ginny. **_

Elle devint rouge tomate, ce qui était assez drôle.

_**Ils sont sortis ensemble l'année dernière.**_

_**Ah bon! **_

_**Oui, ils s'aimaient. **_

_**Vraiment? **_

_**Oh que oui. **_

_**Je n'ai aucune chance, alors! **_

_**Mais il leur aura fallu deux mois de relation pour ce rendre compte que c'était purement fraternel. **_

_**Tu veux dire que.. **_

_**Ils se considèrent plus comme des amis qu'autre chose. **_

Un immense sourire apparut sur son visage.

_**Tu ne manque pas de courage d'habitude, lui fis-je remarquer.**_

_**Bien sur. **_

_**Et bien va le séduire, il n'attend que ça. Et je n'attendrais pas, cruche à midi. **_

Une blonde décoloré dans une robe rose pale s'approchait de lui. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Thalia pour replacer ses cheveux et partir vers Harry d'une démarche de conquérante.

Ce fut autour de Ginny de venir.

_**Mione sa fait un quart d'heure que je te cherche. Mon frère est vraiment un idiot finit, en tout cas Blaise et Malefoy lui ont bien fait peur! Attend que je prévienne maman sa m'étonnerait qu'il recommence celui là! Je le déteste! Tu ne pleure plus au moins?**_

_**Non. **_

_**Viens on rejoint Blaise.**_

Je la suivis sans réfléchir, j'aperçus rapidement mon cousin qui discutait avec Théodore Nott. J'avais la ferme attention de le remercier.

Il ne nous vit pas mais nous pûmes les entendre.

_**Alors le rat de bibliothèque est ta cousine?**_

_**Oui, tu vois l'horreur! Ce n'est pas vraiment un cadeau. Franchement mon oncle et ma tante aurait put la laisser dans son trou avec ses moldus. **_

_**Tu ne l'aimes vraiment pas? **_

_**Tu te fiche de moi là Théo! **_

_**Sa répond à ma questions au moins. **_

_**Et aux miennes aussi! Ajoutais-je. **_

Toutes tristesse m'avait quitté, laissant place à de la colère.

Il se retourna en sursautant.

_**Qu'es ce que je mettais imaginé? Que tu m'accepterais dans ta famille? Que tu me considérerais comme ta cousine? Je ne suis qu'une sombre idiote! **_

Je m'engouffrais dans la foule sans me retournais.

**POV GINNY **

Mais qu'es ce qu'ils avaient tous! Non mais quel bande d'idiots!

Ils c'étaient donné le mot. Je regardais Blaise, non mais quel crétin.

_**Tu crois qu'elle n'a pas assez pleuré! Elle a besoin d'ami et d'une famille qui la soutienne. Avec tout ce qu'elle a appris aujourd'hui et ces derniers jour! Sa fait beaucoup a encaisser, on sort d'une guerre où elle a perdu des amis et ses parents adoptifs et là on lui annonce qu'elle a une autre famille. Mais dans cette famille il n'y a que ta mère qui fait un effort! Vous la blessé encore plus! Tu croyais quoi? Que t'es mots n'aurait aucune répercutions? Et bien si parce que Mione est quelqu'un de bien et que pour elle tu compte déjà beaucoup. Plusieurs amis à elle lui tourne le dos parce qu'elle est une Zabini. Et qu'es ce qu'elle répond elle? Rien. Parce que c'est une Zabini et qu'elle ne le reniera pas. **_

_**Je ne savais pas tout ça, se justifia-t-il. **_

_**La prochaine fois tu réfléchira un peu avant d'agir! **_

**POV HERMIONE: **

Je restais près du buffet à tournais l'alcool de mon verre sans grande envie. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était que cette mascarade finisse.

Cédric revint me voir.

_**Tu n'as pas l'air mieux que tout à l'heure. **_

_**Ce n'est rien. **_

_**Tu voudrais...Euh..**_

_**Je pourrais récupérer ma cavalière, fit une voix froide derrière nous. **_

Je n'eus aucun mal à l'identifier, Malefoy. Sans attendre la réponse de Cédric il m'emmena danser. Ces gestes était doux, même son regard semblait moins froid.

_**Merci, fis-je.**_

Il semblait surpris.

_**Pourquoi?**_

_**Pour tout à l'heure avec Weasley. **_

_**C'était normal. **_

Il me serra un peu plus contre lui, mais sa ne dérangea pas. Au contraire je posais ma tête contre son torse. Malgré tout les sentiments contradictoires que j'avais pour lui, je me sentais en sécurité dans ses bras.

_**On dirait que ma cousine c'est entiché de Potter.**_

Thalia danser avec Harry, non loin de nous. Un grand sourire aux lèvres son regard ancré dans celui de son cavalier.

_**Si il sorte ensemble tu auras une bonne raison pour t'attaquer à Harry, si jamais il lui fait du mal.**_

Ma constatation le fit sourire, d'un sourire mauvais.

_**Exactement! Mais quand même sa reste Potter.**_

Je roulais des yeux alors que ma mère venait vers nous.

_**Ma chérie, Drago venait, nous dit-elle. **_

Nous la suivîmes, mon père et les parents de Drago étaient réunis.

Mon père réclama le silence.

_**Aujourd'hui si je vous ai réunis, c'était pour vous présenter ma fille Hermione. Mais aussi pour vous faire par d'une importante annonce. Les deux concernés ne sont même pas au courant. Quand Hermione est née, moi, Lucius, Narcissa et ma femme Astoria avons pris une grande décision. Nous avons fiancés nos enfants. Hermione et Drago. Leur mariage est prévu pour la fin de la future année scolaire. **_

Je regardais Malefoy alarmé puis plus rien, le noir totale.

* * *

><p>Voilà! ^^ pas trop choqué?<p>

, Un chapitre mercredi si j'ai 15 review :p

MelleMau


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à Al, Laya, mamamonamie, Lilou, NY0Z3KA, phanimaniacs RoseWeasley98 Aurelie Malfoy Marine Alexiiia Bika gregory1998 ginnybella98

Hermione-drago33S: Sa dépend, mais la plupart du temps non. Dans deux autres fictions à moi il est gentil. Merci ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 <strong>

Je me réveillé en sentant quelque chose de froid contre mon front. J'ouvris doucement et trouvais ma mère, Ginny, Thalia et Harry dans ma chambre.

J'étais dans mon lit, en nuisette recouverte par une couette. Je me relevais doucement et me frottais les yeux.

_**Tu es enfin réveillé, fit ma mère.**_

_**Je peux savoir ce que vous faites tous dans ma chambre? **_

_**Tu ne te souviens de rien? Demanda Ginny inquiète. **_

Je fronçais les sourcils et tentais de mettre mes idées au clair. Puis tout revins en masse, la soirée, mes anciens amis, Blaise, Malefoy et l'annonce.

Je mis mon visage dans mes mains.

_**Oh non dite moi que c'est un cauchemar!**_

Je ne voulais pas finir marié à la fin de l'année et encore moins à Malefoy.

_**Es-ce que vous pouvez me laissez avec Hermione.**_

Sa phrase sonnait plus comme un ordre que comme une question, Harry déposa un baiser sur mon front et ils sortirent.

Elle m'observa un moment comme si elle cherchait ses mots.

_**C'est à cause de l'annonce que tu as fais ton malaise?**_

Je hochais la tête.

_**Vous n'y pensez pas tout de même, nous marier! Nous nous détestons, il me hait! En plus à la fin de l'année.**_

J'étais au bord des larmes.

_**C'est la meilleur chose à faire.**_

_**Mais non, c'est la pire chose à faire!**_

Je sortis de mon lit, je me coiffais rapidement et me nettoyer le visage, j'enfilais un peignoir assortis à ma nuisette.

_**Je peux savoir ce que tu fais? Questionna ma mère.**_

_**Chercher quelqu'un qui sera de mon coté. **_

_**Hermione sa a été décidé, la décision ne changera pas, soupira-t-elle. **_

Je sortis de ma chambre, pour rentrer sans frapper dans celle de Malefoy sans frapper. Il devait être dans les huit heures du matin, mais je m'en fichais.

Je jetais un sort et toute la pièce s'éclaira.

_**Hermione! gronda ma mère. **_

Je marchais maintenant vers le lit où une forme commençait à remuer. J'enlevais les couvertures, et trouvais un Malefoy en caleçon. J'eus du mal à ne pas rougir.

Je montais sur le lit car monsieur Malefoy avait décidé de s'enfoncer dans ses oreillers pour se rendormir.

Une fois au dessus du lit, je le secouais doucement pour qu'il se réveille. Je vis que ma mère avait disparus.

_**Maman arrête! Grogna-t-il.**_

Quoi? Il me prend vraiment pour sa mère là?

_**Malefoy c'est Hermione, pas ta mère, soufflais-je à son oreille.**_

Il se leva si brusquement que nous tombas tous deux sur la moquette. Il était sur moi l'air pas franchement réveillé, ses cheveux blonds en bataille.

Ses deux mains se trouvait à chaque extrémités de mon visage.

_**Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là? Demanda-t-il.**_

Je rougissais, il était si proche de moi, ses yeux gris me transperçaient.

_**Euh..et bien...**_

_**Mais encore. **_

Un rictus s'afficha sur son visage, il se réglait de mon état cet idiot.

_**J'étais venu te réveiller imbécile! **_

Nous entendîmes des voix et un éclat de rire. Nous tournâmes la tête en même temps pour voir que les parents de Malefoy, les miens, Blaise et mes amis étaient dans la pièce. Mes rougissements s'accentuèrent. Et mon idiot de cousin qui ne faisait que

rire.

_**Vous ne perdez pas de temps vous, réussi-t-il à dire.**_

Je commençais à frapper le torse de Malefoy avec mes poings.

_**Tu me laisse ma lever oui! Criais-je.**_

Il se releva pour s'effondre dans son lit. Je me levais à mon tour, avançant vers la porte la tête haute.

_**Nous vous attendons dans vingt minutes, pour déjeuner, annonça ma mère.**_

Je repartis en vitesse dans ma chambre, en ayant lancé un regard noir à Blaise. Je pris ma douche, me recoiffais, une légère touche de maquillage, je mis une robe et des talons pour enfin descendre. Il fallait que j'ai une bonne discutions avec mon père. Ils étaient toux regroupé autour de la table entrain de petit-déjeuné.

Je m'assis prestement en saluant tout le monde.

_**Père puis-je vous parler? Demandais-je.**_

Il releva la tête étonné, je ne l'avais jamais appelé père.

_**Oui.**_

_**Je voudrais vous parlez de l'annonce d'hier. **_

_**Hermione, soupira ma mère. **_

_**Continue, m'encouragea mon père. **_

_**Et bien je suis contre! **_

_**Comment ça tu es contre? **_

_**Je ne veux pas d'un mariage arrangé. **_

_**Mais tu n'as pas le choix, jeune fille. **_

_**Comment ça? **_

J'étais interloqué il n'allait quand même pas m'y forcer.

_**Mon mariage avec ta mère, était un mariage arrangé et nous je l'aime. Je n'en ai jamais voulu à mes parents parce que je savais qu'ils avaient fais le bon choix.**_

_**Quoi! Mais vous n'allez pas me contraindre à épouser Malefoy quand même. **_

Harry, Thalia et Ginny quittèrent la table.

Je me tournais vers le concerné, les yeux noir de colère.

_**Tu en pense quoi toi? **_

Il regarda ses parents un moment avant de me répondre.

_**Si mes parents juge que c'est la meilleur chose à faire.**_

_**Quoi! Non mais sa va pas bien toi! Je te hais, tu me hais on se hait! **_

_**Et alors mes parents prennent toujours les bonnes décisions! **_

_**Moi je juge que c'est tout sauf une bonne décision! **_

_**Pas encore marié et ils s'entendent déjà si bien, ironisa Blaise. **_

_**La ferme toi! nous avions hurlé en même temps. **_

Nous battions du regard.

_**Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée, ajouta Blaise. **_

Enfin quelqu'un de mon avis.

_**C'est quand même assez dangereux de laisser Dray avec elle.**_

_**Écoutez Miss, fit Lucius. Quand vous n'aviez que quelque mis vous et Drago étiez inséparable. **_

Quoi? Mais impossible!

_**Nous étions des bébés!**_

_**Les choses ont certes changé, mais nous n'avons pas pris cette décision au hasard, ajouta-t-il. **_

_**Tu te marieras avec Drago que tu le veuilles ou non. **_

Je claquais ma serviette contre la table avant de sortir de table.

Comment pouvait-il m'imposer une telle chose, je ne les laisserais pas faire.

J'avais besoin de me calmer, je partis vers le salon du deuxième étage, car à l'intérieur se trouvait un piano et la musique me détendait.

Je m'assis dur le tabouret et me mis à pianoter. Puis je mis à chanter, m'abandonnant dans un autre monde.

_Waking up I see that everything is ok  
>The first time in my life and now it's so great<br>Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
>I think about this little things that make life great<br>I wouldn't change a thing about it  
>This is the best feeling<em>

This innocence is brilliant  
>I hope that it will stay<br>This moment is perfect please don't go away  
>I need you now<br>And I'll hold on to it don't you let it pass you by

I found a place so safe not a single tear  
>The first time in my life and now it's so clear<br>Feel calm I belong I'm so happy here  
>It's so strong and now I let my self be sincere<br>I wouldn't change a thing about it  
>This is the best feeling (….)<p>

_Avril Lavigne Innocence _

Quand j'eus finis une voix me fit sursauter.

_**Tu chantes vraiment bien, dit Blaise.**_

_**Qu'es ce que tu fais là? Demandais-je sèchement. **_

_**Je voulais te parler. **_

_**Si c'est pour te moquer de moi, la porte est derrière toi. **_

_**Non, je voulais te parler d'hier soir, quand tu as surpris ma conversation avec Théo. **_

_**Je m'en fiche tu pense ce que tu veux. **_

Il s'assit à coté de moi.

_**Je ne le pensais pas, lâcha-t-il.**_

Je le retournais pour planter mes yeux dans les siens.

_**Je te considère vraiment comme une cousine. Si je l'avais avoué à Théo il se serait foutus de moi. Je suis heureuse que mon oncle et ma tante t'ai repris. Je le voix bien qu'il sont heureux que tu sois là. **_

_**Tu le penses? **_

_**Oui. **_

Je le pris dans mes bras.

_**Que ce sale roux t'approche encore une fois et j'en fais mon affaire!**_

Je ris à sa réplique.

_**Qu'es ce que je vais faire?**_

_**Pourquoi? **_

_**Pour Malefoy. **_

_**Tu veux dire pour le mariage? **_

_**Oui. **_

_**Je ne sais pas, mais ils ne changeront pas d'avis. **_

Les larmes que j'avais tenté de garder s'échappèrent en masse.

_**Hermione!**_

Il me prit dans ses bras en me caressant les cheveux. Je ne l'avais jamais vu être tendre avec quelqu'un.

_**Tu me vois vraiment marié avec cet idiot?**_

_**Eh c'est mon meilleur ami! **_

_**M'en fiche sa reste un idiot. **_

_**Je ne sais pas vous semblez si diffèrent et pourtant vous avez beaucoup de point commun. **_

_**Lesquels? **_

_**Dray est intelligent, c'est un beau gosse, il a de la répartie, c'est une tête de mule et il a un caractère de merde. **_

_**J'ai un super caractère! **_

_**Mais bien sur! **_

_**Je voudrais tant les faire changer d'avis! **_

_**Tu n'y arriveras pas, ils sont bornés et la convaincu que c'est la meilleur des décision. **_

_**Je le tuerais après nos noces! Comme ça plus de mariage! **_

_**Tu es machiavélique un point commun de plus! **_

_**Arête pitié! **_

_**Tes amis partent tu devrais aller leur dire au revoir. **_

_**Oui. **_

Je séchais mes dernière larmes et descendis.

Je pris Thalia, Ginny et Harry très fort dans mes bras, mais ignoré le blond.

_**Harry je peux te parler?**_

_**Bien sur. **_

Je l'entrainais à l'extérieur.

_**Il faut que tu m'aide, l'implorais-je.**_

_**A quoi? **_

_**Empêcher ce mariage! **_

_**C'est impossible. **_

_**Vous êtes lier par contrat magique. **_

_**Quoi! **_

_**J'ai entendus ton père et Malefoy en parler, si vous ne vous mariez pas à la fin de l'année vous mourrez. **_

_**Par Merlin. **_

_**Mione' tu sais que je t'aime comme un frère? **_

_**Oui. **_

_**Pour moi la meilleur solution c'est que tu l'épouses. **_

_**Quoi? Non mais t'es malades! **_

Je rentrais dans les maisons alors qu'ils s'appétaient tous à partir.

_**Hermione dis au revoir à ton fiancé.**_

Je fusillais du regard tout ce qui me regardait.

_**Au revoir, grognais-je.**_

_**Fais lui la bise! S'exclama ma mère. **_

Voyant que je n'esquissais aucun mouvement elle me poussa dessus, très lady comme comportement.

Je finis par lui faire la bise avant de m'enfuir dans ma chambre folle de rage.

Je claquais la porte et m'effondrais sur mon lit. J'entendis quelqu'un frapper, n'entendant aucune réponse la personne entra, c'était ma mère.

_**Ma chérie...**_

_**Je n'ai pas envie de parler! **_

_**Mais...**_

_**Mais quoi? Vous décidez de mon avenir et je devrais bien le prendre! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que sa représente. Un mariage! Et maintenant j'apprends que si je ne me marri pas avec lui je risque de mourir! **_

_**Tu es au courant? **_

_**Oui! Vous comptiez me le cacher, combien de temps? La veille de ma mort? **_

_**Ne dis pas ça! **_

_**Alors quoi? Je me marie avec ce décoloré mais je ne dois rien dire? **_

_**Hermione, il sera un bon mari.. **_

_**Vous n'en savez rien! A Poudlard il passe son temps à coucher avec des filles ou a rabaisser les gens! C'est ça que vous voulez pour moi? Un mari qui me trompe et qui me manque de respect? **_

_**Bien sur que non! **_

_**Alors annulé ce mariage! **_

_**C'est impossible. **_

Je m'écroulais sur mon lit, à bout.

Ma mère vint s'asseoir à mes coté.

_**Tu sais Hermione sa n'a pas été simple pour moi non plus.**_

_**Toi et père vous ne vous haïssaient pas! **_

_**Nos rapport étaient assez conflictuel tout de même. **_

_**Ah bon? **_

_**Oui. Je n'étais pas ce que l'on peux appeler la fille populaire à Serpentard. **_

_**Ah bon! Pourtant tu es belle et j'ai l'impression que tout passe par le physique dans cette maison. **_

_**Oui, mais à l'époque je n'étais pas vraiment ce que l'on peu appeler une beauté. **_

Je haussais un sourcil confuse.

_**Je n'avais pas confiance en moi, j'essayais de me faire le plus discrète possible, j'essayais d'être invisible. J'avais quelque rondeur, mes cheveux étaient toujours désordonnées et ma petite taille n'arrangeais rien. **_

_**Et?**_

_**Et bien parents de ton père organisées chaque années des réceptions comme celle que nous avons faite hier soir. Mais ton père était tout l'inverse de moi. Il était le prince des Serpentard, adulé par toute sa maison. Il avait quelque défauts comme chaque être humain de cette terre, il était arrogant et assez superficiel. **_

_**On dirait que tu es entrain de me décrire Malefoy, grognais-je. **_

_**J'ai été à ce bal, et nos parents ont fait la même annonce que nous hier. Je n'ai pas eu de réaction, je savais qu'il était inutile de s'opposer à mes parents. Par contre ton père ne s'en ai pas privé, il a affirmé que jamais il n'épouserais un laideron pareil. **_

_**Tu m'as giflé,j'espère? **_

_**Non! Mais il a bien fais de me dire ça. **_

_**Il a bien fais de te dire que tu étais un laideron? **_

Je ne comprenais plus rien.

_**Oui, parce que sa ma permis de me prendre en main. Il restait deux semaines avant la rentrée avec l'aide de ma mère je me suis métamorphosé. Mes vêtements sont devenus, ceux d'une jeune fille de mon age, mes cheveux se sont disciplinée, mon caractère a évolué. **_

_**Que c'est-il passé ensuite? **_

_**J'ai cloué le prince des Serpentard sur place! **_

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Mais mon air redevint vite grave.

_**Oui mais ce n'est pas la même chose! Je ne vois comment un jour je pourrais aimer Malefoy.**_

_**Apprend à le connaître. Tu m'aimes personne d'autre de toute manière? **_

_**Non. **_

_**Essaye de faire des efforts, d'accord? **_

_**Je ne promets rien, je vais essayer de trouver une solution. **_

Une fois qu'elle fut prés de la porte, elle dit, surement pour elle même.

_**Il n'y en a aucune et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir cherché.**_

* * *

><p>Voilà ^^<p>

Prochain chapitre Samedi si j'ai 20 reviews sinon mercredi.

MelleMau'.


	7. Chapter 7

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ;)

Voici le chapitre posté aujourd'hui comme promis.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 <strong>

_**Allez debout, debout! criais-je en rigolant.**_

Nous étions le 1er septembre, et la rentrée était aujourd'hui. J'étais à ce moment là, entrain de sauter sur le lit de mon cousin pour le réveiller.

Il c'était enfoncé dans sa couette, si bien que je ne le voyais plus.

_**Blaise!**_

Je sentis une pression sur ma cheville et l'instant d'après, je m'étalais sur son lit éclatant de rire.

_**Hermione, grogna-t-il. Tu es insupportable.**_

_**C'est toi qui m'a dit de m'éclater pour ne pas penser à l'autre décoloré. **_

_**Pas de t'éclater à 8h du matin sur mon lit en hurlant. **_

Je lui fis la moue et il me prit dans ses bras. Là j'eus un sourire sournois et lui li assenais un coup à l'aide d'un oreiller. A partir de là eu lieu une bataille d'oreiller.

Ma mère arriva quand il réussit à m'assommer avec un gros coussins.

_**Pire que des enfants, soupira-t-elle dévoilant tout de même un sourire. Il faudrait peut-être penser à vous préparer. **_

Blaise qui dormait encore il y a cinq minutes était vêtu seulement d'un boxer et moi d'une nuisette et d'un peignoir.

Ma mère sortit et moi je m'effondrais à coté de mon cousin.

_**Tu n'as pas envie d'y retourner? Me demanda-t-il.**_

_**Je ne sais pas. Poudlard est comme ma maison et puis j'adore étudier. J'y ai rencontré mes meilleurs amis. J'y ai vécu des merveilleuse aventures et il y aussi le fait que c'est là bas que je me suis battu pour la liberté. **_

_**Mais, parce que je sais qu'il y a un mais.**_

_**Mais il va y avoir Ron et aussi tout les autres de Gryffondors qui vont me détester. **_

_**Que Weasmoche essaye seulement de t'approcher il verra. **_

_**Je ne serais pas aussi faible qu'il y a une semaine tu sais. **_

_**J'espère bien. **_

_**Et il y a aussi Malefoy. **_

_**Tu sais les mariages arrangés sont très courant. **_

_**Pour les familles de Sang Pur! **_

_**Dont tu fais partie maintenant. **_

_**Je sais mais c'est si nouveau. **_

_**Mon oncle a fait changé ton nom, à Poudlard tu seras désormais Hermione Astoria Narcissa Zabini. **_

Je soupirais.

_**Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné?**_

_**Tu aurais préféré garder Granger, dit-il avec une grimace de dégout.**_

_**Je ne sais pas, tout le monde est au courant maintenant. Sa aurait été stupide, mais c'est le nom des personnes qui élevé et aimé. **_

_**Je pense que mon oncle et ma tante t'aiment. **_

_**Mère peut-être, mais père je ne le pense pas. **_

_**Tu sais s'il t'ont confié à des moldus c'est pour ton bien. **_

_**Pour ensuite me reprendre et me marier de force. **_

_**C'est sur que vu sous cet angle. **_

_**Bon je vais me laver. **_

Je sortis de la chambre et repartis dans la mienne. Une fois lavé j'enfilais un slim en jean et haut noir à manche trois quart et de fine dentelle dans le dos.

J'enfilais mes talons, une veste en cuir cintré et mon sac. Je fermais ma malle d'un coup de baguette.

_**Silly, appelais-je.**_

Dans un pop sonore mon elfe apparut.

_**Oui mademoiselle.**_

_**Peux-tu descendre ma malle s'il te plait. **_

_**Bien sur mademoiselle. **_

Je descendis, mon cousin déjeunait encore et mes parents attendait sur le coté. Des fois j'avais l'impression que l'estomac de Blaise était trois supérieur à la normal tellement il mangeait.

Je pris une pomme et bus un verre de jus de citrouille.

_**On y va? Demanda ma mère.**_

_**Je suis prête! M'exclamais-je. **_

_**Moi aussi, fit mon cousin. **_

Nous transplanames du hall devant la gare King cross. Mon père m'aida à porter ma très lourde malle, jusqu'à la voix 9 ¾.

_**Au revoir Mère, dis-je en la serrant des bras.**_

Elle m'embrassa le front.

_**On se voit au vacances d'Halloween ma chérie. N'oublie pas de m'écrire tout les soirs.**_

_**Je n'oublierais ne t'en fais pas. **_

Je pris mon père avec plus de réserve.

_**Au revoir père.**_

_**A bientôt ma fille. **_

Je rejoignis, Harry, Ginny et Luna un peu plus loin. Je les saluais en les serrant dans mes bras. Harry et Ginny me regardaient gravement.

_**Sa va mieux? Me demandèrent-ils. **_

_**Oui, ne vous en faites pas. **_

J'eus à peine le temps d'en dire plus qu'une tornade blonde sauta sur Harry pour l'embrasser, moi et Ginny éclatâmes de rire.

_**Bonjour à toi aussi Thalia, fis-je alors qu'elle se séparait de la bouche de mon meilleur ami. **_

_**Oh Hermione comme tu m'as manqué. **_

_**Thalia je te présente Luna Loovegood. **_

_**Enchanté. **_

_**Tu as plein de Nargoll autour de toi. **_

_**Des nargolls?**_

_**Ne fais pas attention c'est Luna, la prévins-je. **_

_**Tu vas devoir allez dans le compartiments des préfets? Demanda Harry. **_

_**Oui, alors s'il vous plait venez me rejoindre, cinq minutes après le départ du train. Le temps que Macgonagall face son sptich. **_

Ginny, Harry et Thalia hochèrent positivement la tête.

_**Je vais passer une horrible année, soupirais-je.**_

_**Mais non! S'exclama Thalia.**_

_**Oh que si, je vais passer un an avec Malefoy et surement toute ma vie, à cause de nos parents. Bon à tout à l'heure. **_

Je les laissais et partis vers le train, je croisais Ron qui discutait avec Seamus et Dean. Je les fusillais du regard avant d'entrer.

Je réussis tant que bien que mal a slalomer entre les élèves avec ma malle que je faisais léviter.

J'ouvris la porte du compartiment et y découvris Blaise, Malefoy et Parkinsson.

Génial!

Je tentais sans grand succès de mettre ma malle dans le filet, mais Blaise vint m'aider.

_**Blaise mais pourquoi tu l'aides? S'indigna Parkinsson.**_

_**Principalement parce que c'est ma cousine, répondit-il d'un ton détaché. **_

_**Et? Ça reste le rat de bibliothèque, notre proie favorite. **_

Par Merlin, qu'es ce que cette face de bouledogue pouvait m'énerver.

_**Non c'est ma cousine point barre! **_

Je souris, contente que Blaise me considère vraiment comme sa cousine, même devant ses amis.

Je m'assis devant les trois, je fouillais dans mon sac et en sortis un livre que je me mis à lire en les ignorant.

Un instant plus tard Macgonagall entra.

_**Je peux savoir ce que vous faite ici, Miss Parkinsson et monsieur Zabini.**_

_**On tient compagnie à Drago bien sur! S'exclama Parkinsson. **_

_**Cela ne vous dérange pas Miss Granger.**_

Alors que j'allais répondre Blaise me coupa.

_**C'est Miss Zabini, maintenant, fit-il remarquer?**_

_**Ah oui c'est vrai, alors Miss Zabini. **_

_**Non. **_

_**Bien vous pouvez rester alors. Cette année, vous avez tout deux été nommé Préfets en chef. A vous d'oublier vos anciennes querelles pour que ce passe pour le mieux. **_

_**Bien madame. **_

Malefoy hocha seulement la tête. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps après la sortie de la directrice des Gryffondor pour que Harry, Ginny et Thalia n'entrent.

_**Tu n'as quand même pas demandé à Saint-Potter et la belette de venir? Cracha Malefoy.**_

Qu'il ne commence pas le décoloré!

_**Oui et alors? Tu as bien amené ton bouledogue.**_

_**Je...**_

_**Tu vas nous dire quoi cette fois? Je suis un Malefoy j'ai touts les droits? Change de disque celui là il est plus que rayé!**_

_**Ah oui! C'est pas toi qui parle de ma couleur de cheveux! **_

_**Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as les cheveux blanc! **_

_**Mes cheveux ne sont pas blanc! **_

_**Si! **_

_**Non! **_

_**Si! **_

_**Non! **_

_**STOP! Cria Blaise. Mais vous êtes vraiment des gamins! **_

_**Non! criâmes-t-on en même temps. **_

Harry se posa à coté de moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule pour me calmer.

_**Tu devrais aller prendre l'air Cédric te cherchait en plus.**_

_**Oui je vais le voir. **_

_**Oui c'est ça va voir, ton imbécile poufsoufle, cracha Malefoy. **_

Je lui lançais un regard noir avant de sortir.

Plusieurs élèves chahutaient, je décidais de me diriger d'abord vers le chariot à friandise. Je pris quelque patacitrouille quand j'eus payé je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je sursautais, et faillis tomber en avant, mais une main me rattrapa par la taille et me ramena contre un torse.

Avant que je n'ai pus faire quoi que ce soit, une voix glaciale se fit entendre.

_**Diggory je peux savoir ce que tu fais à ma fiancée. **_

Malefoy se tenait devant moi et donc Cédric. Fiancée, Bah!

_**Il m'a seulement rattrapé.**_

_**Mais oui et n'a pus s'empêcher de mettre ses mains baladeuses sur toi. **_

_**Arrêtes ça Malefoy! En plus je ne suis pas ta fiancée! **_

_**Le bal, faisait office de fiançailles, ce n'est pas parce que tu refuse de porter la bague que ma mère t'a envoyé que tu ne l'es pas! **_

Narcissa m'avait envoyé par hiboux une magnifique bague qui appartenait à leur famille, mais j'avais refusé de la porter, c'était un peu comme un signe de révolte. Pour bien montrer que j'étais contre ce mariage.

_**Alors tu vas te comporter comme se doit un future Lady Malefoy et cesser de me faire honte!**_

_**Moi je te fais honte, mais tu es vraiment encore plus crétin que tu ne le laisse penser. Cédric n'est qu'un ami. N'es ce pas Ced'? **_

Cédric avait l'air complètement perdu.

_**Bien sur Mione'.**_

_**Tu vois crétin! Et de toute manière je parle à qui je veux! **_

_**Je ne crois pas non! **_

_**Imbécile! **_

_**Sale castor! **_

_**Espèce de vipères! **_

_**Décoloré! **_

_**Mont de paille! **_

_**Teint de cadavres! **_

_**Rat de bibliothèque! **_

_**Mais vous n'arrêtez jamais! s'exaspéra Blaise qui venait d'arriver. **_

_**C'est lui qui a commencé! Me défendis-je. **_

_**Vous êtes vraiment exaspérant. Allez on retourne au compartiment. **_

J'embrassais la joue de Cédric, sous le regard noir de Malefoy.

Nous retournâmes dans notre compartiment.

Alors que moi Thalia, et Ginny parlions la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Ron.

Mon cousin semblait très énervé.

_**Ah Harry tu es là, je te cherche depuis le départ du train.**_

Puis il vit les trois Serpentard.

_**Pourquoi tu reste avec eux?**_

_**Principalement parce que Hermione est mon amie et que tu sois un idiot finis n'y changeras rien. **_

_**Quoi? Mais elle est d'une famille de mangemorts. **_

Blaise se leva et empoigna Ron par le col.

_**Nous ne sommes pas des mangemorts alors maintenant tu laisse ma cousine tranquille.**_

_**Ta cousine, il y a encore deux mois tu la considérais comme une Sang de Bourbe.**_

Il resserra sa poigne autour de son cou.

_**Tu l'insulte encore et je te tus!**_

Je me levais pour tenter de calmer la tension, régnant dans le compartiment.

_**Blaise arrête il n'en vaut pas la peine.**_

Blaise le fit voltiger hors du compartiment puis claqua la porte.

Je pris mon cousin dans mes bars pour le calmer.

_**Comment as-tu pus sortir avec ce crétin.**_

_**Je devais être malade. **_

Un petit sourire naquit sur son visage.

Le reste du voyage se fit plus calme et détendus. Malgré le fait que je tentais d'ignorer au mieux Malefoy et Parkinsson.

Une fois arriver à Poudlard je pris une calèche avec mes trois amis.

Ron passa devant moi et me chuchota.

_**Il n'y aura pas toujours ton cousin pour te défendre.**_

_**D'un battement de cils je te bats!**_

Nous entrions dans la Grande Salle, Thalia était un peu stressé.

_**Donc je fais quoi? Me demanda-t-elle. **_

_**Va voir le professeur Dumbledore. **_

_**D'accord à tout à l'heure. **_

La répartition des premiers années se fit, puis ce fut au tour de Thalia.

Le choixpeau resta un moment sur sa tête avant de s'exclamer.

_**Gryffondor!**_

Une Malefoy à Gryffondor après que la Grande Salle fut sortis de son étonnement nous nous mies à applaudir.

Thalia, arriva avec un grand sourire, elle s'assit à mes cotés.

_**Bien maintenant que la répartition a été faite je tiens à vous informer d'une petite chose. Comme certains le savent Miss Granger a été adopté, et sa famille biologique la reprit cet été. Appelez donc Miss Granger Miss Zabini désormais.**_

Je reçu plusieurs regards noir de la part des Gryffondor, mais aussi des regards rassurant.

Une fois le diner fini je soufflais d'énervement.

_**Qu'es ce qu'il y a Mione? Demanda Ginny. **_

_**Je vais devoir me rendre à mes appartements. **_

_**Tu sais mon cousin peut-être sympa. **_

Je la regardais comme si elle était folle.

_**Thalia tu vas la traumatiser, se moqua Harry. **_

_**Bon j'y vais à demain. **_

_**Pitié ne me laisse pas, implora Ginny. Sa va être lavage d'estomac toute la soirée. **_

Je ris et rejoins Malefoy et Macgonnall.

_**Bien alors vos appartements sont aux quatrième étages, le mot de passe est «Licorne ».**_

_**Merci. **_

Nous partîmes à deux vers nos appartements, en nous ignorant.

Une fois dans nos appartements, je mis ma nuisette, me démaquillais me coiffais et snobais la blond avant de partir me coucher.

* * *

><p>Voilà ^^<p>

Le plus cadeau que vous pourriez me faire serait de me faire atteindre le 100 reviews. Es-ce possible?

A samedi prochain ^^

* * *

><p>Voici l'emploie du temps pour mes fictions, pour savoir quand je poste.<p>

**Lundi:** Mon destin.

**Mardi**: Mon destin et la fiction de Carinalopes17 que je reprend (pas avant quelques semaines).

**Mercredi**: Mon destin et les soeurs Swan.

**Jeudi**: Mon destin

**Vendredi**: Mon destin et Sang Bleu

**Samedi**: Mon destin et Moi une Zabini

**Dimanche**: Mon destin et Marié dans l'année.


	8. Chapter 8

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

Je sortis de ma chambre, venant seulement de me réveiller. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, lorsque j'eus atteint la porte une main se posa sur la mienne alors que je poussais la poignet.

**On peut savoir ce que tu comptes faire? Demanda Malefoy.**

Lui aussi venait de sortir du lit. Il n'étais vêtu que d'un caleçon, laissant dévoiler un torse musclé à souhait. Ses cheveux blond était en bataille et quelques mèches retombaient sur ses yeux gris.

**Prendre une douche! Claquais-je.**

**J'étais là avant toi? **

**Non, mais t'as quel age Malefoy, en plus c'est faux! **

**De toute manière je me lave maintenant! **

**Non! Je vais prendre ma douche tout de suite!**

**Pousse toi! **

**Va la prendre chez les Serpentard! **

**Et toi chez les Gryffondor! **

**Pour me faire noyer!**

**Une Gryffy qui a peur! **

**Je n'ai pas peur! Je n'ai simplement pas envie de devoir être le souffre douleur du réveil des Gryffondor! **

**Tu m'en vois ravi mais j'ai une douche à prendre! **

**Malefoy! **

**Laisse moi passer! **

**Non!**

**Très bien! **

Il me poussa sans grand ménagement, ouvrit la porte et m'emmena avec lui.

**On peut savoir ce que tu fais?**

Il ouvrit plusieurs robinet pour remplir l'immense baignoire.

**On va se laver en même temps!**

Il affichait un regard pervers tandis que je le fusillais du regard.

**A moins que tu ne t'en sentes pas capable et que tu me laisse me laver en premier!**

Il croyait qu'il avait gagné cet idiot.

**Très bien, dis-je.**

Il avait un sourire arrogant et s'attendait à me voir sortir.

**On se lave ensemble, ajoutais-je.**

Il ouvrit si grand la bouche que je crus qu'il allait se décrocher la mâchoire.

Je souris victorieusement.

**Tu es sérieuse?**

**Peut-être.**

Je pris ma baguette et l'expulsais de la pièce avec l'aide d'un sort puis verrouiller la porte. Je profitais d'un bon bain alors que Malefoy s'égosillait à l'extérieur.

J'enfilais mon uniforme, mis un fine touche de maquillage et coiffais mes boucles avant de sortir.

Malefoy était allongé dans le canapé, il semblait réfléchir. Je passais devant lui en souriant.

**Souris tant que tu le veux! Dit-il en me fusillant du regard. **

**Avoue que tu l'as un peu chercher ce matin.**

Il se leva en grognant et partis prendre sa douche en claquant la porte.

Je remplis mon sac de mes affaires pour la matinée et sortis de mes nouveaux appartements./

La Grande Salle était déjà bien remplis et les conversations se faisait bruyante.

Voyant le regard que me jeta ma table je me mis en bout de table seule, en soupirant.

Harry et Thalia vinrent me voir.

Ils s'assirent devant moi en souriant.

**Salut Mione!**

**Bonjour. **

Ma bonne humeur avait disparus.

**Vous savez ne vous obligez pas à rester là. Je peux prendre le petit déjeuner seule.**

**Mais non Mione, on va rester avec toi. Loin de ces idiots, fit Thalia. **

Je leur fit un maigre sourire.

**J'en ai déjà assez! M'exclamais-je.**

**De quoi, demanda Harry. **

**De leurs regards, ils croient que je ne les entends pas en plus! **

**Dans deux trois jours ils s'en seront lassé. **

**Il suffira que quelqu'un fasse parler de lui et hop ils auront oublié Hermione Zabini. **

Malefoy entra dans la Grande Salle, me lançant un regard noir.

**Il c'est passé quelque chose ce matin, devina Harry.**

**Oui. **

**Raconte! Dit Thalia. **

Je leur expliquer l'épisode de la salle de bain et ils éclatèrent de rire.

Les hiboux entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, un hiboux grand duc se posé à mes coté. Déposant un lettre et une boite de chocogrenouille. Je donnais un bout de toast et un peu de jus de citrouille, avant d'ouvrir la lettre.

**C'est d'Astoria? Demanda Thalia.**

**Oui. **

_Ma chérie, _

_Je sais que la situation et compliqué pour toi. Mais essaye de faire des efforts avec Drago, porte au moins la bague et apprend à le connaître. Il pourrait te surprendre j'en suis sur. Si tu ne le fais pas pour lui fais le au moins pour moi. Je sais bien que les rapports que tu entretiens avec lui sont tout sauf simple. Mais avec le temps, les choses change. _

_J'espère que ta rentrée c'est bien passé. Ton père a menacé d'aller y faire un tour munit de sa baguette. Mais il sait que ton cousin et là, sa nous rassure tout les deux. Et Harry est aussi protecteur. J'espère que Ginny et Thalia se portent elle aussi bien. _

_Je t'aime _

_Maman. _

Je soufflais il fallait donc je fasse des efforts. Très bien j'en ferais, rien que pour prouver que j'avais raison.

Malefoy ne changera jamais.

Je me levais en compagnie de mes deux amis et partis vers mon cours de botaniques, seul cours que je n'avais pas en commun avec les Serpentard, en dehors de mes options.

Je me mis avec Neville, l'un des seuls qui ne prenait pas pour un sale traitre, comme ils m'appelaient.

Ron me regardait méchamment au loin, je lui rendis son regard avec autant voir plus de vivacité.

**Alors Hermione tes vacances?**

Je relevais la tête surprise.

**Mouvementé, et les tiennes?**

**Sa a été. Ma grand mère était très fier de mon implication dans la Grande Bataille. **

**On c'est bien défendus, souris-je. **

**Tu sais je ne pense pas comme eux. Je trouve sa génial, au contraire. Tu as retrouvé ta famille biologique. **

**Je le sais et je ne compte pas la laisser tomber pour quelque idiots. **

**Tu as raison. **

**Merci Neville. **

**Pas de quoi, tu restes mon amie.**

La matinée se passa plutôt bien, Neville était vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à aller déjeuner j'entendis quelqu'un me héler.

C'était Ginny, je lui fis un grand sourire qu'elle ne me rendit pas.

**Hermione je dois te dire quelques chose.**

**Quoi? **

**Je préférerais que l'on arrête de se parler. **

**Tu es sérieuse! **

**Oui. **

Elle affichait une mine indifférente, presque froide.

**Tu sais j'ai beaucoup d'autres amis et je ne veux pas les perdre à cause d'une seule. Surtout qu'il y a ce septième année de...**

**Tu es entrain de mettre fin à notre amitié à cause d'un garçon! Tu as raison, ne nous parlons plus! Je ne te croyais pas si égoïste! **

Je me détournais folle de rage.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, je ne pris non pas la direction de la table des Gryffondors mais des Serpentard.

Je poussais Malefoy qui était assis à coté de mon cousin.

**Hermione! S'exclama Blaise.**

**Je peux manger avec toi, s'il te plait? **

**Bien sur. **

Il y avait, Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinsson devant moi et Malefoy et Blaise à mes cotés.

**Sa va Mione'? **

**Rien d'important. **

**Allez dit moi, supplia mon cousin. **

**Ginny. **

**Qu'es ce qu'elle a? **

**Elle m'a demandé de ne plus lui parler, à cause d'un garçon! **

**Ils sont vraiment con ces Weasley! **

**Ce ne sont que des imbéciles! **

Je ne voulais pas pleurer pour Ginny, j'avais trop pleurer. Il fallait que j'avance, toute cette histoire m'avait rendu forte. Blaise me prit dans ces bras, Parkinsson elle me regardait étrangement.

**Tu n'as pas honte d'etre une Zabini alors?**

**Bien sur que non! Ils sont ma famille, et que les gens l'acceptent ou non ne changera rien. **

**Elle a en plus de ça le meilleur cousin qui existe. **

**Bien sur! Fis-je en roulant des yeux. **

**Tu es différente de ce que j'imaginais, me dit Pansy. **

**Oui j'aurais pensé que tu aurais joué les martyres, et que tu n'aurais pas accepté le fait d'être une Zabini. **

**Ça été un peu difficile, mais je ne regrette rien. **

Elle me sourit. Pansy Parkinsson venait de me sourire, je le lui rendis. Durant le reste du repas, j'appris à connaître Théo et Pansy. Ils étaient tout les deux géniaux, Théo me faisait beaucoup rire et Pansy partageait beaucoup de centre d'intérêt avec moi.

**Tu aimes le Quidditch Hermione? Me demanda Pansy.**

**Pas du tout, je déteste voler, avouais-je. **

**Comme moi, rit-elle. **

**Appelle moi Mione, lui dis-je. **

**Et toi Pans'.**

**J'ai pas envie d'aller en cour! Soupirais-je. **

Ils n'en revenaient pas.

**Toi tu n'as pas envie d'y aller! Se moqua mon cousin.**

Je lui lançais un regard noir.

**J'ai tout les Gryffondor sur le dos!**

**A part botanique nous sommes toujours ensemble, me rappela Théo. **

**Je vous préviens je vais rester avec vous! Prévins-je. **

**Pitié! Fit mon cousin. **

Je lui mis une claque derrière le crane.

**Et Harry et Layna? Demanda-t-il.**

**Ils sont toujours entrain de s'embrasser ça en devient lassant. **

Malefoy fit un grimace de dégout.

**On y va! S'exclama Pansy.**

Elle m'attrapa par la manche et me tira vers les potions.

**J'ai pas envie de revoir Rogue!**

**Moi non plus, grimaça-t-elle. **

Nous passâmes devant Ron et ses amis.

**Maintenant elle traine avec des serpents.**

Blaise le regarda méchamment, je le tirais vers moi pour qu'il ne lui saute pas dessus.

**Tu veux qu'on s'assoit ensemble? Demanda Théo.**

**Non, elle est avec moi! Protesta Pansy. **

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de me faire un clin d'œil, je lui fis un sourire chaleureux.

**Nott! Grogna Malefoy.**

Il était resté silencieux tout le long du repas et la il regardait Théo étrangement.

Rogue nous fit entrer.

Je m'assis avec Pansy.

**Bien vous allez passer vos ASPIC cette année même si je sais que la plupart d'entre vous échouerons, je vais tenter une dernière fois de vous inculquer l'art si délicat des potions. Vous allez me préparer par binômes la potion vobis dormientibus. Les ingrédients sont au tableau et la recette page 11 de votre manuel. **

Pansy et moi nous partageâmes le travail et nous finîmes notre besogne rapidement. Notre potion était d'un blanc vaporeux, semblable à du brouillard.

Rogue s'approcha de nous, il allait encore trouver une remarque à faire.

**Excellent Miss Parkinsson! De meme Miss Zabini, Optimal toutes les deux!**

**On fait une équipe d'enfer! S'exclama Pansy. **

**Elle devient une Zabini et on voit tout de suite le favoritisme! Cracha Weasley. **

**Moins 20 points pour Gryffondor, Weasley! **

**Mais...**

**Et une heure de retenues! **

Rogue toisait Weasley le plus froidement possible. Le rouquin se renfrogna, ne voulant pas récolter une heure supplémentaires. Il obtint un décevant pour sa potion. Mon fort intérieur jubilait!

**Quel idiot ce Weasley, souffle Pansy.**

**Je ne te le fais pas dire. **

Nous pouffâmes toutes les deux le plus discrètement possible.

Je m'étais fais des nouveaux amis en l'espace d'une journée et j'en étais très contente. Théo et Pansy étaient vraiment des gens bien. Derrière son air d'imbécile prétentieuse, Pansy était un fille intelligente et gentille, Théo n'était pas le garçon méprisant que l'on aurait pus croire, il était très drôle et super sympa.

Je décidais de rester avec Pansy lors de mon heure de libre.

**On va dans mes appartements? Lui demandais-je. **

**Oui! **

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle siffla.

**Ça change de nos dortoirs!**

Je rigolais.

**Ça c'est sur! **

**Que vais-je trouver dans ta chambre, un amoncellement de livres je suppose. **

**La lecture n'est pas une tare ma chère. **

**A trop forte dose, si! Rit-elle. **

Nous entrâmes dans ma chambre, Pansy s'approcha de mon dressing.

**Je peux? Demanda-t-elle.**

**Oui, vas-y. **

Elle commença à regarder mes vêtements alors que je sortais un parchemin et une plume.

Je commençais à rédiger la lettre pour ma mère.

_Chers Parents,_

_Je vais tenter de faire des efforts. Au moins essayer d'apprendre à le connaître. Je vais mettre de coté l'animosité que j'ai pour lui. Mais sincèrement, je pense qu'il ne changera jamais il restera quelqu'un d'égocentrique et narcissique. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est à Serpentard que j'ai autant de réserve avec lui. Non, c'est surtout à cause de toutes ces années de méchanceté dont j'ai été l'une des principal cible. Les Sang de bourbe, rat de bibliothèque et j'en passe, vont être dur à oublier. Mais je tenterais de le faire pour vous. Quant à la bague, pas maintenant, je préfère attendre un peu. Ma rentrée c'est fait un peu mouvementé, tout les Gryffondor à l'exception de Thalia, Harry et Neville Londubat, ne m'adresse plus la parole. Même Ginny c'est retourné contre moi. Mais bien heureusement je me suis fais de nouveau amis, je reste désormais avec Pansy Parkinsson, Théodore Nott et Blaise. Bien évidemment Malefoy et là, mais il se fait plutôt calme ces derniers temps. Ne vous inquiétés pas pour moi, je suis devenus comme imperméable à la méchanceté. Il ne m'atteigne pas, ce n'est que de la jalousie. Je suis désormais une Zabini et j'en suis fier. _

_Je vous aimes, _

_Hermione. _

Je roulais le parchemin et le mis de coté.

**Hermione tu as des robes magnifique.**

**Merci! **

**On devrait y aller, je dois voir Théo. **

**Bien, on peut passer à la volière j'ai une lettre à envoyer. **

**Oui. **

Nous sortîmes et et nous dirigeâmes vers la volière. Soudain nous entendîmes des bruits suspect, et alors que nous tournions dans un couloirs nous tombâmes sur Malefoy et une fille de sixième année à Serpentard.

Ils étaient entrain de s'embrasser et les mains de mon _fiancé _étaient passé en dessous de son tee-shirt.

**Je ne dérange pas! m'exclamais-je.**

Ils relevèrent la tête, étonné.

**Hermione! fit-il.**

**ON ME DIT DE FAIRE DES EFFORTS POUR TE CONNAÎTRE! MAIS TU TAPE DES FILLES DERRIÈRE MON DOS! J'ESPÈRE QU'AVEC ÇA MON PÈRE TROUVERAS UN MOYEN POUR ANNULE NOS FIANÇAILLES CAR IL EST HORS DE QUESTIONS QUE JE T'ÉPOUSE! **

**Mais..., tenta-t-il. **

**PAS DE MAIS! FOUS MOI LA PAIX ET RETOURNE AVEC TA POUF! **

J'étais folle de rage contre cet abruti. Je partis en courant vers la volière, seule.

Je ressortis ma plume et ajouté quelques ligne à ma lettre.

_Il est absolument impossible que je l'épouse! Je viens de le croiser entrain de peloter une autre fille, et de l'embrasser! C'est ça que vous voulez pour moi! Un garçon qui me trompe, dés que je le dos tourné! S'il vous plait trouvez quelque chose mais sauvez moi de ce mariage!_

* * *

><p>Alors le prochain chapitre n'est pas pour dans une semaine mais deux. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je vais être surchargé de boulot, mais peut-être que si j'atteins les 100 reviews j'essaierais de me débrouiller :p<p>

MelleMau'

PS: Si certains connaisse des concours d'écriture intéressant, n'hésitez pas je prend. :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Et voilà je suis enfin de retour :p **

**Fraulein Takoor: Je t'envois le prochain chapitre :p **

**MERCI A TOUS POUR VOS NOMBREUSE REVIEWS! :p **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

Je marchais tremblante de rage vers mes appartements. Comment pouvait-il me faire ça?

Je commençais à faire des efforts, à me montrer compréhensive! Je voulais même commencer à essayer de la connaître!

Mais j'en étais venu à la conclusion que je le connaissais très bien et qu'il ne changerait pas.

C'était une triple buse! Comment avais-je pus rien qu'envisager mon mariage avec lui?

J'arrivais devant le tableau qui gardait l'entrée de mes appartements.

Il s'agissait d'une dame de l'aristocratie, en pleine ouvrage de broderie.

_**Licorne! criai-je.**_

_**Voyons jeune fille, ce ne sont pas des manières.**_

_**Licorne!**_

_**Les jeunes de nos jours.**_

_**Licorne!**_

_**A croire, que la politesse à disparus.**_

_**Licorne!**_

_**C'est à ce demander comment vous êtes éduqués.**_

_**Licorne!**_

_**De mon temps pardonne n'était aussi insolent...**_

_**MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER ET OUVRIR CETTE FICHUS PORTE!**_

La dame me regardait avec une grande stupéfaction, muette de stupeur, quel bonheur.

Mon cousin apparut au coin du couloir, il devait m'avoir entendus, il était suivit par Théo et Pansy.

**_Du calme Mione'._**

Il avait un air amusé, il ne devait pas être au courant.

Le tableau s'ouvrit et j'entrais en trombe.

_**Et Mione qu'es ce qui ne va pas? Pans' m'a dit qu'il y c'était passé quelque chose avec Dray.**_

Il s'assit dans le fauteuil m'observant amusé.

**_Vous vous êtes encore chamaillé?_**

Je m'assis devant lui, me calmant peu à peu.

_**Non. J'ai seulement trouvé ton meilleur entrain de peloter une fille.**_

Je tentais de rester zen, faisant tourner ma baguette dans mes mains, pensant à ce que je pourrait infliger à l'héritier Malefoy.

Blaise était devenus blanc comme un linge.

_**Il n'a pas fait ça quand même?**_

_**Si! Demande à Pansy, elle l'a vu comme moi!**_

Il se tourna vers, Pansy, comme si elle allait lui annoncer que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague.

**_Dray a vraiment était trop loin, ajouta Théo. Et je suis sur que si elles n'étaient pas arrivées à ce moment là il aurait était plus loin avec cette fille. Tu le connais aussi bien que moi Blaise._**

**_La situation est compliqué pour lui aussi, il est étrange en ce moment, tenta Pansy._**

Mon cousin se leva le regard noir.

**_Qu'es ce tu fais? Demandais-je._**

**_Rendre visite à cet idiot!_**

Il partit d'un pas décidé de mes appartements.

**_Théo vas-y avec lui! Ordonna Pansy._**

Il hocha la tête et le suivit de prés.

Pansy s'assit prés de moi.

_**Tu sais je connais bien Dray, je suis sur qu'il y a une explication.**_

_**A part celle qu'il voulait passé du bon temps, je ne vois pas! C'est un crétin, qui ne réfléchis qu'avec ce qu'il a dans le caleçon!**_

_**Non tu verras Hermione.**_

_**Je suis désolé Pansy.**_

Elle m'observa en fronçant les sourcils.

**_Pourquoi? Tu n'as rien fais?_**

**_Si, à cause de moi, tu n'aura pas Malefoy. Tu l'aimes n'es ce pas? Et de ma faute tu en es privé!_**

**_Hermione je suis tout sauf amoureuse de Drago._**

**_Vraiment?_**

Je l'observais intrigué. J'avais toujours pensé que ces deux là finiraient ensemble.

_**Oui, je l'aime certes. Mais d'un amour fraternel. Comme celui d'une sœur pour son frère.**_

_**Donc tu ne veux pas sortir avec lui?**_

_**Oh que non! Je n'arrive même pas à l'imaginer. C'est un peu comme toi et Potter.**_

Je grimaçais. Harry était pour un un frère et rien d'autre.

**_A vrai dire je suis bien amoureuse mais pas de lui, ajouta-t-elle._**

**_De qui?_**

Tout un coup tout s'éclaira. Ses regards, son désir d'attirer son attention, ses gestes doux.

_**De mon cousin!**_

Elle rejeta ses cheveux jais en arrière en reniflant dédaigneusement, mais je sentais qu'elle était gêné.

**_Oui._**

Elle réussit à me faire sourire.

**_Tu as besoin de mon aide, n'es-ce pas?_**

**_Comment as-tu deviné? J'aimerais seulement que tu essaye de savoir, si les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour moi sont seulement amicaux._**

Je lui fis un clin d'œil.

**_Il ne peut rien cacher à sa cousine préféré._**

**_Au fait, toi tu ne ressentirais pas quelque chose pour Dray par hasard? Demanda-t-elle innocemment._**

Je me rembrunis immédiatement.

_**Absolument pas! Non mais ça va pas!**_

_**Oh moi je dis ça je ne dis rien. Mais pourquoi as-tu réagis aussi violemment? C'est de la jalousie ou je ne m'y connais pas. Réfléchis-y.**_

* * *

><p><strong>POV Drago <strong>_( parallèlement) _

J'étais assis seul dans la salle commune des Serpentard, ma tête dans mes mains.

Mais qu'es-ce que j'avais fais? J'étais complètement idiot!

Le tableau s'ouvrit violemment, laissant découvrir un Blaise fou de rage et un Théo beaucoup plus calme.

J'étais vraiment dans la merde.

**_Vous, vous dégager! Sifflât-t-il au Serpentard qui était présent dans la salle._**

Ils partirent en vitesse de la salle.

**_Toi, dit-il en me pointant du doigt, tu n'es qu'un sombre idiot!_**

**_Je sais..._**

**_Quoi? Tu l'avoue en plus!_**

**_Que veux tu que je dis d'autre!_**

**_Ce que tu dis habituellement!_**

**_Mais là je ne peux pas!_**

**_Pourquoi?_**

**_Parce que je me sens coupable!_**

Moi, me sentir coupable? C'était bien la première fois!

Tout ça à cause de Granger, ou devrais-je dire Zabini!

Blaise s'assit à mes cotés, alors que Théo se planta devant moi.

**_Tu as déconné! Hermione mérite vraiment mieux! Cria-t-il._**

**_Toi peut-être? crachais-je._**

**_Oui!_**

Je me levais et lui fis face.

_**Mon père est aussi haut placé que le tien! Il suffit qu'il parle au père de Hermione et le tour est joué! Surtout avec ce qu'il vient de ce passer!**_

Je levais mon bras,, pour lui mettre mon poing en pleine face mais Blaise s'interposa.

**_On se calme là! Vous parlez de ma cousine!_**

**_C'est ma promise! Ma future femme, ma fiancé! Rentre toi bien ça dans le crane Nott!_**

**_Malefoy! Prévint Blaise._**

Nott prit la direction du tableau.

**_Tu vas où? Demanda Blaise._**

**_Réconforter Mione._**

Je m'assis rageusement, envoyant valser la table basse.

**_Pourquoi t'as fais ça? Questionna Blaise._**

**_Parce que cet idiot joue avec mes nerfs! Il ne touche pas Hermione!_**

**_Je ne parlais pas de ça! Mais en tout cas ma cousine peut faire ce qu'elle vaut maintenant._**

Il me lança un regard noir avant d'ajouter.

_**En plus tu viens de l'appeler Hermione. Alors pourquoi t'as fais ça?**_

_**Je sais pas! Grognais-je.**_

_**Tu es sur de ne pas savoir?**_

Bien sur que si je le savais.

_**C'est à cause de ta cousine.**_

Il haussa un sourcil.

Elle m'obsède! J'étais énervé cette fille passait par là; elle a tenté de flirter et je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre.

_**Ah.. T'es amoureux?**_

_**Non mais ça va pas!**_

_**Écoutes tu devrais y réfléchir et aller lui parler maintenant avant qu'elle ne fasse des choses irréfléchis.**_

_**Comme quoi?**_

_**En parler à mon oncle.**_

Je me figeais, si monsieur Zabini l'apprenait, c'en était finis pour moi.

**_Au fait, tu refais une seule fois de la peine à ma cousine, t'es mort!_**

Je hochais la tête et le suivit.

Quand nous entrâmes dans mes appartements, Nott était assis dans le canapé entrain de faire rire Hermione, Ma fiancée!

Je me raclais la gorge les regardant rageusement.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Hermione<strong>

Malefoy entra dans la pièce, je lui lançais le regard le plus noir que j'avais en stock.

Je me levais pour partir dans ma chambre, mais Blaise m'attrapa le poignet.

_**Non, non, toi tu reste ici.**_

_**Pas question que je reste dans la pièce pièce que lui! Et puis j'ai botanique dans quelques minutes.**_

_**Vous réglez ça d'abord.**_

Il m'embrassa le sommet de mon crane et quitta la pièce suivit par les deux autres Serpentard.

Malefoy resta planté devant moi, sans rien dire.

_**Écoute je voudrais m'expliquer, fit-il.**_

_**Tu veux t'expliquer? Mais il est trop pour ça il fallait y penser avant!**_

_**Je sais j'ai déconné!**_

_**Tu diras ça à mon père!**_

_**Tu lui as dis?**_

_**Bien sur! Je veux qu'il me sorte de ce mariage sans avenir! Je ne veux pas d'un mari qui me trompe à tout va!**_

_**Ton père va me tuer! s'écria-t-il.**_

_**Au mieux oui!**_

Je pris mes affaires et me dirigeais vers le tableaux mais il me retint.

Alors que je le regardais sans comprendre il déposé ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je ne réagis pas au début, j'étais comme accrochais à ses lèvres. Je ne pouvais m'en détacher.

Puis je me rendis de ce que je faisais et m'arrachais à son étreinte.

Folle de rage je le giflais.

_**Tu crois peut-être que je vais tomber dans le panneaux comme les autres cruches!**_

Je fis claquais le tableaux et disparus vers mon cours de botanique sue heureusement je ne partageais pas avec lui.

* * *

><p>Je me réveillais de mauvaise humeur ce matin là.<p>

J'ignorais royalement,le blond depuis déraisons deux semaines. Mais son regard recherchait souvent le mien.

J'avais donc mangeais à la table des Gryffondors.

La veille j'avais reçu un mot du directeur me demandant de me rendre à son bureau à 10h précise.

J'enfilais mon uniforme, coiffais mes cheveux en un chignon lâche me mis un peu de maquillage et sortis.

Alors que j'empruntais la gargouille qui menais au bureau directorial je vis Malefoy me suivre de prés.

Génial lui aussi était convoqué!

Surement pour nos devoirs de préfets.

Lorsque j'entrais, je vis que Narcissa, Lucius et mes parent s'y trouvaient avec Dumbledore.

_**Miss Zabini et Monsieur Malefoy nous n'attendions plus que vous. Asseyez vous je vous en pris.**_

Je saluais mes parents ainsi que ceux de Malefoy avant de m'asseoir.

_**Bien si vous êtes là c'est à propos de votre mariage.**_

Mon air s'assombrit en un clin d'œil.

**_Je sais que Monsieur Malefoy à commis une erreur mais ce mariage doit avoir lieux! Fit le directeur._**

**_Et je peux savoir pourquoi?_**

**_Parce que c'est le destin, parce qu'il est trop tard, parce que des gens mourront si vous ne vous épousez pas._**

**_Des gens mourront? N'es ce pas là un peu exagéré? Demandais-je._**

**_Non, Hermione, ajouta mon père. Nous t'avons caché certaine information._**

**_Lesquels?_**

**_A votre naissance, lorsque nous avons conclus votre mariage nous avons fait un serment inviolable, déclara Lucius._**

**_Si vous n'êtes pas unis avant l'anniversaire de Hermione, Lucius et moi mourront, fit mon père._**

Un silence de mort régna dans le bureau. Je devais donc épousé Malefoy avant le 20 mars.

Mon père se leva suivit des autres, seuls moi et Malefoy restâmes assis.

Mes parents s'approchèrent de moi.

**_Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit? Soufflais-je._**

**_Parce que nous ne voulions pas t'affoler._**

**_Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie Drago sera l'homme qu'il te faut._**

**_Et un écart de plus et je l'envoi à coup de Doloris dans l'un des cachots du manoir!_**

Je vis Malefoy frissonner, je dis au revoir à mes parents avant de sortir en courant du bureau.

Je m'affalais contre un arbre du parc en larmes. Pansy s'approcha de moi, inquiète.

_**Hermione? Ça va?**_

Je secouais la tête, non rien aller.

_**Arête de pleurer et explique moi.**_

_**Je suis obliger de l'épouser Pans'. Sinon mon père et Lucius mourront!**_

_**Ressaisis-toi, tu es une Zabini oui ou non.**_

Elle avait raison. Je séchais mes larmes et me redressais fièrement.

**_Oui, tu as raison._**

**_Maintenant dit moi tout depuis le début._**

Je lui narrais toute l'histoire, elle parut horrifié.

* * *

><p>Je marchais vers mes appartements avec l'idée bien précise de parler avec Malefoy.<p>

Quand j'entrais il était avachit sur l'un des fauteuils à lire un magazine.

**_Malefoy il faut que l'on parle!_**

Il releva la tête, surpris.

Je m'assis à ses cotés.

**_Nous allons nous marier..._**

**_Donc tu es enfin d'accord avec ça._**

**_Oui, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Nous allons devoir faire quelque compromis._**

**_Lesquels?_**

**_Nous n'irons pas voir ailleurs! Et nous allons apprendre à mieux nous connaitre._**

**_Et je propose qu'à partir de maintenant, nous nous appelions par nos prénoms._**

Il me fit un sourire, made in Malefoy.

_**Très bien Drago.**_

Il se leva et partit vers sa chambre avant de se retourner.

**_Bonne nuit Hermione. Et désolé pour hier._**

**_Je rêve ou le grand Drago Malefoy s'excuse._**

**_Et c'est la dernière fois!_**

**_Bonne nuit Drago._**

Alors qu'il allait disparaître derrière la porte de sa chambre il ajouta une nouvelle phrase.

_**Quand je t'ai embrassé, ce n'était pas par crante de ton père, ni parce que je te prenais pour une des cruche de Poudlard. Mais parce que j'en avais vraiment envie.**_

La porte se referma, me laissant béat de stupeur.

* * *

><p>Serais-ce une déclaration paix? Et des sentiments commenceraient-ils à naître? :p<p>

Changement de sujet: Alors content ou pas des présidentielles, moi plutôt :p

Bisous à tous MelleMau


	10. Chapter 10

**Voilà enfin la suite. **

**Il n'est malheureusement pas passé en correction, je l'ai envoyé mais je n'ai pas recu de reponse. **

**J'espere que ça vous ne dérangera pas! :p **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11<strong>

Pov Blaise

Je jetais un coup d'œil au dortoir des serpents en me levant. Théo était déjà levé, j'en fis de même et partis dans les douches.

Je réfléchissais à ma petite affaire en cours.

Il fallait que je la joue finement, sinon, Hermione et Drago auraient ma peau.

Je sortis de la douche une serviette autour de la taille.

Pour l'instant mon plan se déroulait à merveille, il fallait que ça continues comme ça.

Cet idiot de Dray tombait droit dans le panneau.

J'étais vraiment géniale!

J'enfilais mon uniforme est descendu dans la salle commune, elle était froide et austère tout ce que j'aimais.

Théo était allongé sur un canapé, un bouquin en main.

Comme s'il avait besoin d'étudier.

Il était Serpentard, et de très bonne faille, ce n'est pas comme si ses études allez lui servir à quelque chose.

Je m'assis à ses côtés.

Alors où en sont nos petites affaires? Demandais-je.

Théo releva sa tête de son pavé ennuyant avant de me regarder.

Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Tu veux le bonheur de Dray?

Oui, c'est l'un de mes meilleurs amis!

Tu veux celui de ma cousine?

Accessoirement, je ne l'a connais pas. Mais elle est plutôt sympa et bien roulé...

On ne s'égare pas! Ne perd pas de vue notre objectif.

Oui!

Bien puis ce qu'on souhaite tout deux leur bonheur...

Depuis quand on souhaite leur bonheur d'abord? On est des Serpentard...

Oui mais là c'est un cas exceptionnel. D'abord par ce que j'adore ma cousine et que mon oncle risque de mourir au sinon.

Donc on en reste au plan?

Oui! Donc je répète ou ça en est?

Ça avance, Dray y croit vraiment. Il faut dire que ça à l'ai réel.

Tache que ça ne le devienne pas.

Oui chef!

Bien.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et replongea dans son livre.

Je m'enfonçais dans le canapé et observais la salle, quand j'aperçus Pansy.

Elle discutait avec un gars de Serpentard, que j'avais déjà croisé.

C'est qui le gars qui parle avec Pans'?

C'est Marcus Flint, un genre de Dray au niveau des filles.

Je vois.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette vus m'exaspérais au plus haut point.

Je ravalais ma colère grandissante, car Dray arrivait.

POV Hermione.

J'entendis le portrait claquais, Drago venez de partir. Moi aussi il fallait que j'y aille.

Je ne lui avais pas parlé depuis notre dispute de la veille.

J'étais encore secoué parce que j'avais appris. Un mariage avec son pire ennemi ou la mort de proches?

Je sortis en soupirant, j'avais rendez-vous avec Pansy chez les serpents.

J'arrivais rapidement devant le tableau. Un Lord Sang-Pur, à l'air glacial.

Pureté! Dis-je.

Toujours et à jamais, dit-il de sa voix monocorde.

Le tableau s'ouvrit me laissant découvrir, une salle commune froide et peu accueillante.

Décoré de vert, et d'argent.

Je repérais mon cousin affalait sur un canapé avec Drago et Théo.

Et Pansy un peu plus loin avec Marcus Flint.

Je m'approchais de mon amie.

Pansy!

Elle se retourna sur moi, ainsi que son « ami ».

Il me jaugea, ou plutôt fusilla du regard.

Je devais être arrivé au moment, tant pis je n'en avais rien à faire.

Mione chérie, un problème?

Pans' on devait se voir ce matin.

Ah oui c'est vrai. Marcus à plus.

On va ensemble à Pré-Au-Lard samedi et au bal aussi.

Pour le bal c'est Ok, mais pas pour samedi, je ne vais pas acheter ma tenue devant toi.

On se voit plus tard beauté.

Oui c'est ça.

Une fois qu'il fut pait je regardais étrangement mon amie.

Marcus Flint? Tu n'aurais pas oublié un certain Blaise?

Bon ok, je l'avoue ton cousin m'attire, même plus! Mais il ne se bouge pas! Je fais tout pour et rien!

Déjà baisse d'un ton, si tu ne veux pas que tout le monde soit au courant. Pourquoi as-tu invité Marcus alors?

Pour que ton cousin se bouge et aussi parce que je ne compte pas l'attendre toute ma vie.

Je comprends.

Et toi avec Drago? Vous avez parlé?

Oui, un peu, enfin on s'est disputé.

Pour changer...

Il a dit quelque chose d'étrange.

C'est à dire?

Il a dit qu'il m'avait embrassé non pas par dépit mais pare qu'il en avait envie.

Les yeux de Pansy s'écarquillèrent.

Tu es sur de ce que tu avances là?

Certaine Pans', j'y étais tu sais.

C'est...étrange.

Oui, je sais je suis perdue.

Le mieux ça serait d'en parler avec lui. Après tout vous êtes lié.

C'est ce que je comptais faire.

Nous nous approchâmes des garçons. Blaise fusillaient Marcus qui rejoignait ses amis plus loin, Théo était plongé dans un livre et Drago était perdu dans ses pensées.

Tu traines avec Flint maintenant? C cracha Blaise.

Il m'a juste invité à aller à Pré-Au-Lard samedi, mais j'ai refusé...

Blaise parut se détendre.

Parce que je dois acheter ma robe pour le bal auquel je serais sa cavalière.

Quoi!

Je me mordais l'intérieur de ma joue pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Tu vas au bal avec cet idiot?

Cet idiot et loin d'être repoussant et en plus, LUI est venus m'inviter.

Il se renfrogna et envoya un regard glacial sur Flint.

Et toi Hermione? Me demanda Théo.

Avec Drago.

Ah bon, je n'étais pas au courant.

Devoir de préfet oblige.

C'est dommage j'aurais bien aimé y aller avec toi.

Ce que tu n'as pas compris Théo, c'est que c'est MA fiancée! Alors devoir de préfet ou non, nous aurions été ensemble au bal.

Fiancée laisse-moi rire, tu ne te gênais pas pour aller voir ailleurs il y a encore deux semaines.

Oui et j'en suis encore désolé. Mais nous avons fait un pacte hier, et la fidélité en fait partie.

Comme si tu allais tenir!

Ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger.

Théo détourna son regard de Drago avant de le poser sur moi.

Et que dirais-tu de venir avec moi samedi à Pré-Au-Lard.

Euh...

Drago avait ses yeux braqués sur moi, ainsi que Blaise et Pansy.

Non, désolé Théo mais Mione et moi on va chercher nos robes ensemble.

Une prochaine fois, lança-t-il.

Oui, souris-je.

Drago se leva le regard sombre. Il attrapa mon avant-bras.

Nous on y va.

Ou ça? M'étonnais-je.

On a fait un pacte hier non? Il ne reste plus qu'à le mettre en œuvre.

Il me traina jusqu'à la sortie sous l'œil étonné de mes amis.

POV Drago.

Théo m'énervait! Il savait que moi et Hermione étions contraints de nous marier.

Même si nous ne le voulions pas, ce mariage arriverait.

Et lui draguait ouvertement MA fiancée, sous mes yeux.

Pas que j'étais jaloux, oh ca non! Juste possessif et Hermione s'avérait être ma propriété privé. Oui ne jouez pas aux effarouché, je sais que Hermione n'est pas un objet, mais elle est ma fiancé. Et je suis un Malefoy ! Comment ça, ça ne change rien. Quand quelque chose est destinée à un Malefoy, ça devient automatiquement sa propriété privé. D'après un théorème Malefoyien très complexe.

Je trainais Hermione à l'extérieur pour la conduire dans un endroit que seul moi connaissais.

Elle se débattait quelque peu, tentant de me faire relâcher la prise, mais je la maintenant toujours aussi fermement.

Mais lâche-moi Malefoy !

Je me tournais vers elle, tenant toujours son bras doit. Mon regard lui fit clairement comprendre mon énervement. Elle soupira.

S'il te plait lâche-moi Drago.

C'est bien mieux, mais pas suffisant.

Alors que veux-tu ?

Pour l'instant, rien, juste commencer à mettre en place notre pacte.

Pour l'instant, souligna-t-elle.

Maintenant suis moi !

J'ai le choix ? ironisa-t-elle.

Non !

Elle obtempéra tout de même, les sourcils froncés. Nous atterrîmes, dans un coin méconnus du lac, où l'eau semblait claire et où l'herbe était parsemée de fleur, il y avait un grand saule pleureur. J'adorais cet endroit que je trouvais apaisant.

Et Hermione, elle aussi semblait éberluée.

C'est splendide ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Je savais que tu me trouvais splendide Hermione pas la peine de le crier, dis-je avec un rictus.

Imbécile, grogna-t-elle en s'allongeant au sol.

Je m'assis près d'elle de ma démarche de félin, avant de m'allonger à ses côtés.

Quel est ta couleur préféré ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Je ne sus quoi répondre et plongé mon regard dans le sien. Nous nous faisions désormais face, toujours allongés dans l'herbe. Et toujours, ses yeux dans les miens je répondis sans réfléchir.

Marron !

Elle retint un rire.

Pas très Serpentard.

Et toi ?

Je n'en ai pas vraiment, le vert peut-être.

Vert ? Honte à toi indigne lionne.

J'ai toujours aimé cette couleur bien avant de connaitre Poudlard.

Peut-être des souvenirs d'enfance. Avant l'adoption.

Peut-être, souffla-t-elle avant de se tourner pour regarder le ciel. Et ton équipe de Quidditch favorites ?

Les Frelons de Wimbourne !

Bien, je vois encore un accro à ce sport je suppose.

Bien sûr ! Comment ne pas aimer ce sport.

Je trouve ça idiot.

Mais tu ne tournes pas rond aussi.

Bon à toi de poser une question !

Es-tu vierge ?

Malefoy !

Quoi ? demandais-je innocemment.

Elle souffla.

Non je le suis plus !

J'eus les yeux exorbités.

Quoi ?!

Et bien je ne suis plus vierge, dit-elle agacé le feu au rouge.

Et qui ont été les heureux élus ?

Harry et Viktor.

J'eus une moue dégouté alors qu'elle enchainé.

Révèle-moi un sujet inavouable ?

J'aidejàvuunecomédiemusicalemo ldus, bredouillais-je.

Et en Anglais ?

J'ai déjà vu une comédie musicale moldus !

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

Non !

Et bien si !

Pour voir quoi ?

C'est à cause de Pansy, elle nous y a trainés ! Elle a fait du chantage ! Et je me suis retrouvé devant la comédie musicale Cléopâtre !

Elle éclata de rire. Alors que j'aurais préféré disparaitre.

Bien à toi, alors, embrasse-moi.

Elle s'arrêta soudain de rire.

Ce n'est pas une question Drago.

Ah bon.

Et sans crier gare je me jetais sur ses lèvres qui m'appelaient depuis tout à l'heure.

J'étais au-dessous d'elle, le baiser fut d'abord chaste mais je quémandais rapidement l'accès à sa langue. Accès qu'elle accepta, en plongea ses mains mes cheveux. Nos langues jouaient un balais furieux, alors que mes mains parcouraient ses courbes avantageuse.

Soudain nous nous arrêtâmes à bout de souffle.

A quoi tu joues ? demanda-t-elle.

A rien je m'entraine.

A quoi ?

Il faudra bien qu'on donne un héritier ! S'il te plait ne me fait pas faire de schéma.

Elle me lança un regard noir, alors que je me relevais prestement avant de partir en lançant une dernière réplique.

On se voit au prochain entrainement !

* * *

><p>Voilààà! Une review please! :D<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Merci pour toutes vos reviews! ^^ Voici le nouveau chapitre! ^^ Après tant d'attente j'espère qu'il vous plaisir. C'est le chapitre 11 et la fic comportera en tout 18 chapitre, épilogue compris. ^^

Meilleurs voeux à toutes et à tous.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11<strong>

**POV HERMIONE**

La semaine c'était écoulé à une vitesse ahurissante, j'avais l'impression que jamais je n'avais été aussi occupé. Entre les devoirs qui s'accumulés, mes amis avec qui j'essayais de passer le plus de temps possible. Les serpents. Et les Rouge et hors, enfin seulement Layna et Harry rentrait dans cette dernière catégorie. Et puis il y avait aussi ses fameux « entrainements ». Je découvrais Drago sous un nouveau jour, j'avais l'impression que plus le temps passé plus on s'ouvrait l'un à l'autre. Jamais je n'aurais crus autant discuter avec mon ex pire ennemi, certaine soirée nous ne faisions rien d'autre que parler. C'était comme si nous vidions notre sac, que chaque information venant de l'autre était capital et que nous devions la connaitre. Evidement Drag ne ratait aucune occasion de me sauter dessus dès qu'il le pouvait pour m'embrasser, où de laisser trainer ses mains un peu partout sur moi. Et même si j'avais du mal à l'admettre j'aimais les moments que nous partagions à deux. Et alors que je me trouver dans une boutique de robe de bal, je n'avais envie que d'une chose, quitter ce magasin, quitter pré au lard, rentrer au château filer dans mes appartements et le rejoindre lui. J'avais envie de le voir, de ressentir cette sensation grisante à chaque fois que ses mains parcourent mon corps cette impression de me sentir unique à chacune de ses caresses. Bien que nous n'ayons pas encore était plus loin que des caresses et des baiser j'avais envie de plus. Ce n'était plus une envie, ça devenait un besoin. Je commençais à me demander si je n'allais pas devenir accro. Et moi qui mettais jurée d'attendre le bon et le bon moment pour franchir cetet étape. Mais les conditions n'étaient-elles pas réunies ? Après tout c'était le bon non, c'était celui avec qui j'allais faire ma vie, j'allais me marier avec lui. Et pour le moment, es-ce qu'il y en a vraiment un ? Ne faut-il pas le faire que quand on est vraiment prête et que l'on en a envie ? Et bien j'en avais envie ! Ce n'était peut-être pas ma première fois. Mais avec lui c'était différent ?

- Hermione ! s'écria Pansy.

Je sursautais violement, manquant de tomber avec un portant de robe en soie.

- Non mais t'es folle, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie !

- Ca fait cinq fois que je t'appelle.

- Désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées.

- J'ai vu ça. Tes pensées ne voleraient pas vers un certain blond diabolique ?

Je rougis violement.

- Pas du tout ! mentis-je.

- -Mais bien sûr. Déjà je sais que tu mens parce que tu es nul dans ce domaine et en plus tu rougis. Et en plus si tu crois que personne n'a vu les regards que vous vous lancez dès que vous êtes dans la même pièce.

Je rougis un peu plus.

- Bon d'accord, je pensais à lui !

Elle sautilla.

- Alors vous l'avez fait ?

Je roulais des yeux. Pansy et sa façon de dire les choses…

- Non, avouais-je.

Elle sembla étonnée.

- Tu ne veux pas ?

- Non, j'en ai envie vraiment très envie. J'ai vraiment appris à le connaitre au cours de la semaine. Je le perçois autrement, on a vraiment vidé nos sacs. On s'embrasse souvent aussi, et à chaque fois que j'ai l'impression que ça va allez un peu plus loin il arrête tout ! Il prétexte un devoir, une visite chez Blaise…

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- C'est bizarre ! Vraiment bizarre.

- Je ne dois vraiment pas l'attirer, dis-je penaude.

- Ne dis pas ça ! Bien sûr que tu l'attires, ça crèves les yeux ! Ne t'inquiète pas avec notre petite sortie shopping tu vas le faire craquer ! Mais avant on doit choisir nos robes. Regardes je t'en ai trouvé deux.

Elle me montra deux robes à l'air semblable. L'une rouge, l'autre verte, toute deux en soie à bustier.

- Non !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je trouve ça cliché, les couleurs je veux dire. L'une rouge comme Gryffondor, l'autre verte comme Serpentard.

- Oui, tu as raison. Moi je crois m'en être trouvé une ! Viens je vais l'essayer.

Pendant qu'elle enfilait la robe, je fis un petit tour dans la boutique. C'était de la haute couture et ça se faisait ressentir sur les prix. Alors que Pansy m'appelait je tombais sur une robe mise de côté. C'était celle-là qu'il me fallait ! Définitivement celle-là ! Je l'attrapais et rejoignis mon amie. Elle était splendide. Sa robe était bleu azur, en taffetas et lui arrivais à mi-cuisse.

- Tu es magnifique ! dis-je.

- Tu trouves ?

- Mais bien sûr ! J'ai la plus belle des meilleures amies, des gens mourraient pour ça tu sais !

Elle éclata de rire en me serrant contre elle.

- Tu crois qu'elle plaira à ton cousin.

- J'en suis sûr, soufflais-je.

- Et toi tu as trouvé ton bonheur ?

- Oui, regarde.

Elle observa la robe sous toutes ses coutures.

- Elle magnifique, file l'essayer.

- Oui chef !

Quand je sortis de la cabine elle me fit un grand sourire.

- C'est définitivement celle-là qu'il te faut Hermione.

- Tu crois qu'elle lui plaira ?

- J'en suis sûr !

Nous payâmes nos achats, trouvant bien sur les accessoires et chaussures adéquate. Nous devions rejoindre Blaise, Drago et Théo dans un nouveau café mais avant Pansy voulait me trainer dans une dernière boutique. Je ne fus pas étonner de tomber dans une boutique de lingerie. Pansy me força à essayer plusieurs ensembles. Je rechignais à la laisser voir, tant je me sentais hideuse. Au final je repartis avec trois ensembles complets verts, un rouge, deux noirs, un blanc et un crème. Et encore c'est parce que j'avais insisté pour quitter la boutique tant j'étais gênée. Nous entrâmes dans le café le Nimbus d'argent, où les garçons nous attendaient déjà. Je m'assis à côté de mon cousin, juste en face de Drago. Son regard gris me transperça. Je commandais une bière au beurre, je sentais le regard de mon fiancé sur moi à chacun de mes gestes. Mais quand je me tournais vers lui, il regardait autre chose. Je décidais de jouer un peu, je voulais le tester. Je fis glisser ma jambe le long de la sienne, montant doucement vers sa cuisse. Tout en faisant ça je discutais avec Blaiser pour attirer son attention ailleurs, mais du coin de l'œil je vis que Drago déglutissais difficilement. J'eus envie de ricaner comme une serpentarde.

- Alors Blaise, une cavalière pour le bal ? demandais-je alors que je continuais de faire des allez retour avec mon pied montant toujours plus haut.

- Oui ! Gabriel Jones.

- La blonde Serdaigle.

- Oui.

- Tu parles de la blonde qui a tenté de m'assassiner en défense contre les forces du mal ? grogna Pansy.

- Elle n'a pas tenté de tué ! fit Blaise.

- SI !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

Alors qu'il continuait leur dispute, moi je continuais mon manège. J'entendis Drago grogner alors que je touchais son point sensible, je lui dis un sourire innocent alors qu'il me fusillait du regard. Mais dans son regard, je vis aussi une lueur de désir. Il avait envie de moi ! Je sentis une main glacée se poser sur ma cuisse. Et alors qu'il allait me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce Théo m'interpella, aussitôt la main de Drago quitta ma cuisse à mon plus grand regret.

- Dis-moi ma belle Hermione, tu me réserve une danse au bal ?

- Euh…

- AIE ! cria Théo.

Je fronçais les sourcils sans comprendre pourquoi il avait crié. Théo fusilla du regard Drago.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as foutus un coup de pied ! cracha Théo.

- D'abord tu arrêtes d'appeler MA fiancée « Ma belle Hermione » et je veux que tu saches que toutes les danses d'Hermione me sont personnellement réservées !

- Toi qui à l'air si attaché, tu ne t'en occupes pas vraiment !

Drago se leva furibond.

- Hermione vient on y va ! cracha Drago.

Je me levais sans comprendre, j'eus à peine le temps de remettre mon blouson qu'il avait attrapé ma main. Mes trois amis le regardaient choqué.

- Moi et Ma fiancé partons ! Puisque apparemment je ne m'en occupe pas, je compte bien rattraper ça !

Alors qu'il m'entrainait vers la sortie je crus voir Blaise adresser un clin d'œil à Théo. Il me traina le long de la rue marchande, avant de lâcher ma main et de marcher d'un bon pas devant moi. Je soupirais, tentant de ne pas faire tomber mes achats au sol.

- Bon Drago soit tu m'attends, soit je retourne avec eux !

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi, pour me fusiller du regard.

- Rejoindre ton cher Théo ! cracha-t-il.

- Mais de quoi parles-tu !

- Tu sais très bien ! Il te plait ! hein ce très cher Théodore !

- Tu dis n'importe quoi Théo ne me plait pas !

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai crus comprendre ! Mais tu n'as qu'à envoyer un hibou à nos pères qu'ils modifient leur serment !

- Tu es fous ma parole !

- Tu es déçu qu'on ne puisse pas modifier ce serment ! Tu comptes me tromper quand avec lui ?

Des larmes de rages perlaient mes yeux. Je plantais mon doigt violement dans son torse.

- Tu n'es qu'un triple crétin ! Je ne ressens rien pour Théo à part de l'amitié ! La personne qui devrait peur de l'infidélité c'est bien moi. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai été conne. Moi qui croyais que tu commençais à t'ouvrir à moi. Moi qui appréciais chaque moment qu'on partageait. Moi qui me suis attaché à toi ! J'y ai crus un moment, mais je ne suis une idiote ! Comment ai-je pu croire, qu'un jour tu voudrais vraiment de moi. J'ai tenté de croire, que tu ne faisais pas tout ça seulement par obligation ! On se verra au bal !

Je le fusillais du regard, essuyant rageusement mes larmes. J'ignorais les regards de la foule braqué sur moi et m'enfuis en courant.

**POV DRAGO **

J'étais perdu. Alors comme ça elle ne ressentait rien pour Théo, vraiment rien. Je me pris la tête dans les mains. J'avais tout gâché, encore une fois… Alors que je m'apprêtais à aller la rejoindre, je vis mes amis arriver au loin. Ou plutôt Pansy arriver l'air furieuse trainant derrière elle Blaise et Théodore.

- Dites-lui ! cria-t-elle.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'ils devaient me dire.

- Pansy, il va nous tuer, souffla Théo.

- Non on peut ne pas lui dire, murmura Blaise.

- Si vous ne lui dites pas, je le fais ! s'énerva Pansy.

Je fusillais Blaise et Théo du regard, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient encore faits.

- Parlez ! m'énervais-je.

- Disons que j'aurais peut-être soudoyé Théo pour qu'il drague Hermione…

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de finir que je lui assenais mon poing dans la figure.

- Putain Drago laisse-moi finir !

- Finir quoi ? Tu as tous dis je crois !

- Mais je n'ai faits ça que pour te rendre jaloux et que tu te rendes compte à quel moi Mione est géniale !

- Tu crois que j'avais besoin de ça ! Parce que là à cause de vos conneries, Hermione ne veut plus aucun contact avec moi !

- Vous êtes vraiment des triples idiots ! s'exclama Pansy.

- C'est lui qui m'a forcé ! grogna Théo.

- Et toi tu es assez bête pour dire oui ! explosais-je. Si elle ne me pardonne pas, je ne vous le pardonnerais jamais !

- Je vais allez voir Mione, fit Pansy.

- Non j'y vais ! décrétais-je. Bande d'abrutis ! sifflais-je.

Sans un regard pour eux je filais jusqu'au château. Bien décidé à me faire pardonner.

**POV HERMIONE **

J'entrais en trombe dans mes appartements, avant d'entrer dans ma chambre et de claquer la porte. Je jetais mes achats sur mon lit, ne gardant en main que la blouse contenant ma robe pour bal. Je la regardais un moment. Et dire que j'avais crus un instant lui plaire avec ça ! Belle erreur. Je la rangeais dans mon armoire, prenant soin de claquer la porte celle-ci. Je m'assis sur mon lit. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Pourquoi étais-ce si compliqué avec lui ?

J'entendis le tableau de notre salle commune claquer, il était de retour. Il voulait surement me torturer une fois de plus. Pour ne pas changer. Il frappa à a porte.

- Dégage Malefoy !

- Ouvre-moi Grangie !

- Ne m'appelle pas Grangie je suis une Zabini et ne me donne pas d'ordre !

- S'il te plait Hermione, ouvre cette porte !

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux quoi ? Me briser le cœur une seconde fois ?

- Je ne voulais pas le faire…j'étais juste jaloux.

J'écarquillais les yeux avant de lui ouvrir.

- Toi jaloux, soufflais-je.

Il posa sa main sur ma joue et je voulus reculer, mais il m'attrapa par la taille et me plaqua contre son torse m'empêchant de reculer.

- Terriblement. Je ne supportais pas de voir Théo te tourner autour. Pardonné ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

- Tout n'est pas si facile !

- Ah oui ?

- Je veux de vraies excuses et que tu répondes à une question.

Il souffla et finit par obtempérer.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait de la peine.

Je lui souris réellement contente. Je savais que pour lui s'excuser n'était pas chose facile.

- Je vous pardonne monsieur Malefoy.

Il me sourit à son tour embrassant légèrement mon front. Je me sentis fondre à son contact.

- Et cette question que vous vouliez me poser Miss Zabini.

Je rougis instantanément.

- Es-ce que je te plais ? bredouillais-je.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Bien sûr, je ne serais pas si…conciliant sinon. Tu es très belle.

- Je ne parle pas sur ce point de vue-là. Je veux dire à chaque fois que j'essaye d'aller un peu plus loin tu me repousses.

- Oh.

Il sembla comprendre et je rougis un peu plus.

- Oui, tu me plais. Mais je pensais que c'est ce que tu voulais, allez doucement.

- Depuis quand monsieur Malefoy ce préoccupe de ce que veulent les gens ? Surtout que ce n'est pas du tout ce que je veux.

- Depuis que j'ai pour fiancé Miss Zabini.

Je plaquais mes lèvres sur les siennes, il y répondit avidement. Et comme à chaque fois ses mains parcourent mon corps, palpant ma peau. Ses mains se retrouvèrent sous mon chemisier. Alors que moi je lui retirais sa chemise avec empressement. Lui dévorait mon cou. J'étais sûr qu'il allait y laisser une marque, mais je m'en fichais. Il tira sur le bas de mon chemisier et je levais les bras pour le laisser me le retirer. Je fis glisser ma jupe avec empressement alors qu'il retirait son pantalon. Nous étions en sous-vêtements tous les deux, je sentis mon dos buter contre le mur derrière moi. J'enroulais alors mes jambes autour de la taille de Drago, ses mains allèrent à la rencontre de mes fesses alors que ses lèvres partaient à la rencontre de mon cou.

- Tu ne te défiles pas cette fois, soufflais-je.

- Hors de question.

Je souris et me dégageais de lui, il me regarda sans comprendre. J'attrapais alors sa main et je le conduisis dans ma chambre. Je le poussais sur mon lit avant de m'installer à califourchon sur lui. Mes mains parcouraient son torse avec envie. Je caressais doucement son membre tendu à travers son boxer et je l'entendis grogner. Je réitérais l'opération, avant de la sui retirer son dernier vêtement, j'attrapais sa verge tendus et commençais mes va et vient.

- Hermione, grogna-t-il.

Je n'eus le temps de rien faire qu'il avait inversé nos positions. Il était maintenant au-dessus de moi. Il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge, et cajola l'un de mes seins avec sa bouche, caressant l'autre, je gémis de plaisir. Je le sentis sourire, alors qu'il faisait la même chose avec mon autre sein. Puis il descendit peu à peu, faisant glisser mon tanga trempé en même temps. Je sentis deux doigt s'insinuer en moi, j'étais plus que trempé. Je ne voulais plus attendre, je voulais du sexe !

- Viens en moi Drago.

- Répète-le Hermione.

- Je te veux en moi tout de suite !

Il retira ses doigts et je l'entendis jeter un sors de protection, avant de me surplomber. Il entra en moi d'un coup, avant de commencer des va et vient. Je ne cessais de gémir et lui me répondais en écho. Avant que j'atteigne l'orgasme, mon premier orgasme.

- DRAGOOO !

Il me suivit de peu.

- HERMIONE !

Il retomba sur moi en sueur et aussi haletant que moi.

- C'était…

- Whao, finis-je.

Il rit, avant de se retirer de moi. Il ouvrit les couvertures et nous nous glissâmes dedans.

- Je ne savais pas que Miss Je sais tout n'était pas que brillante au niveau des cours.

- En tout cas tu tiens bien ta réputation.

- Je le sais.

Nous dormîmes un peu, avant d'entamer un deuxième round sous la douche et de partir diner dans la grande salle. Comme à chaque fois je partis à la table des verts et argent, accompagné de Drago, qui ne cessait de me jeter des regards de braise. Mais j'étais tellement ailleurs que je finis par percuter quelqu'un. Qui n'était autre que Ginny Weasley. Génial… Drago me souleva et je vis Ginny avancer sa main pour qu'il la relève. Nous ricanâmes en concert. Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'imaginait au juste ?

- T'espère quoi la belette ? crachais-je. Que Drago va te relever ?

Celui-ci affichait son éternel rictus.

- Viens Mione, j'ai faim et je n'ai pas envie de faire dans le social aujourd'hui.

Le visage de la rousse se décomposa. Je suivis Drago, mais alors que nous allions franchir les portes il me plaque contre un mur avant de m'embrasser.

- Que les choses soit clair tu m'appartiens ! Tu es vraiment ma petite amie désormais !

Je lui souris.

- Et toi tu m'appartiens Malefoy !

- Ne prononce pas mon nom Zabini !

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que la façon dont tu le prononces m'excite au plus au point et là nous devons manger.

- Très bien mais tu devras te rattraper ce soir…Malefoy.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil provocateur, alors qu'il déglutissait avec peine.

- Tu vas me le payer Zabini.

Je lui sourire alors qu'il passait son bras au-dessus de mes épaules, pour aller manger. Nous nous assîmes cote à cote devant nos amis. Et mon cousin ne tarda pas à faire une réflexion à la Blaise.

- Vous puez le sexe !

* * *

><p>Voilààààà! Plus que 7 chapitre avant la fin, profitez mes cher lecteurs ^^<p>

Review?

Encore meilleurs voeux! ^^


	12. Chapter 12

_**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! Et voici enfin le nouveau chapitre ! ^^ Il est un peu plus long, plus riches en dialogue et en action aussi. Alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que vos petits messages me plaisent et me donne l'envie, et la force d'avancer. MERCII ! Et BONNE LECTURE !**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12<strong>

C'était le grand jour, le jour du bal. Pas que ce genre de festivité m'importer beaucoup, je n'avais jamais était très friande de bal. Alors que les filles de mon âge faisaient tout pour en organiser au château moi je préférais bouquiner. J'avais toujours été différente. Je prenais ça comme une qualité, alors que les autres voyaient ça comme un défaut. Mais être différent ne veut-il pas dire être soit même ? Quoi qui l'en soit aujourd'hui j'étais quand même pressé d'y être. Pour la simple et bonne raison que j'y allais avec Drago. Je savais que j'éprouvais des sentiments forts pour lui, peut-être de l'amour. En tout cas c'était le premier à me faire ressentir autant de chose. Le premier pour qui j'acceptais de rester enfermer plus de deux heures dans une salle de bain pour essayer de ressembler à quelque chose. Et pour trouver le résultat plutôt satisfaisant. J'avais une robe rose poudré bustier qui épousait mes courbes en satin. Mes cheveux retombait en belle boucle et était rassemblé d'un côté de mon épaule. Je ne m'étais que très peu maquillé, me contente d'un peu de mascara et d'une touche de rouge à lèvre bordeaux. J'observais mes amies qui m'encadraient, elle aussi c'était faites belle pour l'occasion. Pansy portait sa robe violette et Thalia en avait trouvé une argenté qui lui allait plus que de mesure. Nous nous sourîmes, Pansy rechignant un à le faire à Thalia avant de prendre la porte de la sortie. Arrivé devant le grand escalier je tremblais un peu, je fus la première à descendre, presque en courant tant j'étais pressé de rejoindre mon compagnon. Il était plus beau que j'avais, dans son costume gris de sorcier. Il était négligemment adossé au bas de l'escalier, je vis Blaise lui faire un coup de coude et il se tourna enfin vers moi alors qu'il ne me restait plus que quelque marche. Il me fit un sourire resplendissant alors que je tombais enfin dans ses bras. Il embrassa mon front alors que je lui fis une petite moue.

« C'est tout ? »

Il rit légèrement avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un baiser fougueux. Nous n'entendîmes même pas Blaise faire un commentaire salace ou dire que nous le rendions aveugle. Presque inquiète je me détachais de Drago. Blaise n'avait dieu que pour une personne, Pansy qui descendait d'une manière féline les escaliers, le regard fier. Mais la mine de mon cousin devint vite déconfite, surtout quand elle s'accrocha bras tendus de son cavalier, Marcus Flint. Nous vîmes sont expression devenir noir et son corps se tendre alors que Pansy s'accrochais au coup de Flint. Je posais ma main sur le poing tendu de mon cousin, espérant le calmer. Mais une tornade blonde, à la forte odeur de noix de coco qui me fit grimacer sauta sur Blaise et je dus me reculer pour ne pas prendre un coup. Elle portait une robe qui lui arrivait juste en dessous des fesses, d'une couleur bleu criarde.

« T'es tout beau Blaisy »

Je lançais un regard plus qu'étonné à Drago en voyant avec qui mon cousin allait au bal. Cette Gabriel Jones avait l'air assez spécial. Drago lui se retenait d'éclater de rire, il me plaqua contre son torse et fourra son visage dans mon cou pour que Blaise ne le voie pas. Mais ce dernier avait tout vus et le fusilla du regard, je fis un sourire d'excuse à mon cousin et entrainait un peu plus loin Drago. Qui-là ne se pria pas pour rire alors que nous entrions dans la salle de bal. Je m'approchais de Thalia et Harry, alors que Drago riait toujours. Je lui mis un coup de coude ce qui le stoppa net.

« Eh ! »

« Arrête de rire abrutis ! »

Il sourcilla un moment vexée, je soufflais et m'arrêtais, m'accrochant au pan de sa veste.

« Je ne suis pas un abrutis ! Fais attention à tes mots Zabini ! »

Alors que j'allais répliquer son regard divagua un peu plus loin et revoyant Gabrielle pendu au coup de mon cousin, étalant son hideux gloss rose sur ses joues il repartit dans son fou rire. Je levais les yeux au ciel, l'abandonnant sur place mais je n'eus pas fais un mètre qu'il m'avait attrapé et serré contre lui.

« Désolé c'est juste que je pensais à me venger contre Blaise et Théo pour ce qu'ils avaient faits. Mais savoir que Blaise va devoir rester avec cette idiote toute la soirée et je sais combien cec genre de fille le rend fou, ça vaut toute les vengeances. »

« Tu es perfide. »

« Non Serpentard ! »

Il me fit un sourire fier en m'embrassant rapidement. Nous arrivâmes près de mes amis, Harry enlaçait amoureusement Thalia. Harry me fit un clin d'œil en voyant ma main dans celle de Drago, je leur fis un sourire resplendissant alors que Drago jouait la carte de l'indifférence.

« Tu es splendide Mione. »

Alors que Drago allait protester je serais un peu plus fort que de mesure.

« Merci Harry, toi aussi tu es très beau ce soir. »

« J'aime déjà ce bal ! s'exclama Thalia »

« Harry fait la danser jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve sans pied, tu veux bien ! »

Ils me sourirent.

« Je fais comment si elle tient plus que moi ? »

« Tu as vaincu Voldemort, un petit bal ne doit pas te faire du mal, non ? »

« Le survivant qui a peur de quelque danse, grogna Drago. »

La musique débuta et je me tournais vers un Drago ronchon.

« M'accorderiez-vous cette danse monsieur Malefoy ? »

« Je ne sais pas, dit-il avec un petit sourire. »

Je rentrais dans son jeu.

« Très bien, je vais danser avec Théo dans ce cas-là. Tu m'aides à le trouver ? »

Il fit un grondement sourd, en enlaçant ma taille et commençant à danser.

« Je serais le seul à danser avec toi ce soir ! décréta-t-il »

« Tu es sur de ça ? »

« Certains, dit-il déterminer. Personne ne t'approchera sous peine de finir dans les cachots de mon manoir, torturer chaque jour. »

Je ris doucement, posant ma tête sur son épaule.

« Je ne peux même pas approcher Harry, Théo et Blaise ? »

« Non et surtout pas Potter et Théodore ! Siffla-t-il. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel devant sa jalousie excessive.

« Que t'ont-ils fait cette fois ci ? »

« Je ne digère toujours pas le faits que Théo ait cherché à te draguer ! Sous mon nez ! »

« Ce n'était qu'un plan de Blaise pour te rendre jaloux et te faire bouger ! »

« Ca à quand même faillis tout faire rater. »

« Moi je retiens surtout le faits que ça nous a rapproché. Et je ne suis même pas sûr que l'on en soit là s'ils n'avaient rien faits. »

« Oui. »

« Et pour Harry ? »

« Je n'ai pas aimé le fait qu'il t'ait dit ces compliments tôt à l'heure ! »

« Pourquoi c'est faux ? Demandais-je mi- inquiète, mi amusée. »

Il roula des yeux alors que je m'accrochais un peu plus à lui. Il plongea son regard dans le mien, me transperçant de ses orbes grises. Je sentis ses mains me caresser la taille.

« Tu es la plus belle ce soir. C'est juste que j'aurais voulus te faire ce compliment avant Potter ! Etre le premier à te dire à quel point tu es magnifique. »

Je lui souris tendrement caressant sa joue alors que la musique changeait.

« Ne t'inquiète ce n'était pas Harry le premier à me le dire. »

Il fronça les sourcils alors que je riais intérieurement, il n'allait pas apprécier et tant pis.

« Ah bon et qui d'autres te l'a dit ? Grinça-t-il. »

« Mon amant ! soufflais-je. »

Il se détendit un peu. Et me regarda l'air faussement énervé.

« Ah et qui est ce fumier que j'aille lui faire connaitre la jalousie d'un Malefoy. »

« Je ne peux pas te révéler son identité. Je tiens à lui tu comprends. »

« Tu ferais une horrible serpentarde Zabini ! »

« Je ferais bientôt une horrible Malefoy. »

Je perçus dans son regard un éclat que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Il m'embrassa fougueusement, à en perdre haleine. Je m'accrochais à ses cheveux et nous entendîmes un parasite qui nous coupa.

« Vous pouvez arrêter ça oui ! »

Blaise était là un verre à la main, je lui pris des mains et en bus une gorgée.

« Alors ta soirée ? demanda Drago innocemment. »

Blaise le fusilla du regard.

« Excellente ! Mentit-il. »

Je le vis chercher quelqu'un dans la pièce, son regard s'arrêta soudainement. Alors que je croyais voir Gabrielle, je vis Pansy, encore une fois. Elle plaisait à mon cousin, il avait des sentiments pour elle. Ca crevait les yeux. J'allais lui dire de foncer et d'arrêter de jouer les chiens de faïence mais encore une fois cette énervante Serdaigle qui lui servait de cavalière lui sauta dessus.

« Viens danser Blaisy ! »

Sans que mon cousin ne puisse y faire quelque chose il se retrouva sur la piste à danser un slow sans pouvoir s'échapper. Cette fois mon rire se joignit à celui de Drago.

« Attend moi Mione, j'arrive, me dit-il. »

Il m'embrassa le haut de mon crane, et disparut rapidement. C'était la première fois qu'il m'appelait Mione. Un pas de plus dans notre relation de couple. Oui parce que maintenant nous avions une vrai relation de couple. Nous avancions pas à pas et chaque jour j'en étais plus heureuse. Je marchais un sourire idiot plaqué sur le visage vers le bar improvisé, me servant une bierreaubeure.

« Tu apprécies ce bal ?demanda Pansy »

Je sursautais, alors que Pansy et Théo m'encadraient.

« Oui, je l'adore même, dis-je. »

« Ça se voit tu es resplendissante ! fit Théo. »

« Drago serait là il te tuerait, ria Pansy. »

Théo roula des yeux en se servant à boire. Alors que Pansy semblait ailleurs.

« Et vous ? Le bal ? »

« Ça va, dit Théo. Ma cavalière n'est pas trop encombrante. »

« Et toi Pansy ? »

« C'est géniale ! S'exclama-t-elle. »

Je lançais un regard appuyé dans sa direction. Je sentais bien qu'elle mentait, c'était ma meilleure amie, je commençais à la connaitre.

« Non en fait c'est horrible ! Marcus est un idiot, trop collant ! J'en ai marre ! »

Théo et moi éclatâmes de rire, alors que la mine de Pansy était dépitée. Elle lança un regard à Blaise, le fusillant dur regard lui et Gabrielle au loin. Elle but son verre d'un trait, je vis son regard se voiler. Je posais doucement ma main sur son épaule, essayant de la réconforter.

« Va lui parler. »

« Quoi ? Hors de questions. »

Je roulais des yeux dépité, jamais ils n'avanceraient ces deux-là. Théo partit rejoindre sa cavalière, alors que je me retrouvais seule avec Pansy.

« Vous n'avancerez pas comme ça. »

« C'est à lui de venir ! »

« Et s'il ne vient pas ? »

« C'est qu'il n'a pas besoin de moi. »

« Je ne peux te donner qu'un seul conseil. Si tu veux que Blaise vienne à toi, rend le fou ! »

« Le rendre fou ? »

« Oui, fait tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'il craque, rend le dingue jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne tout seul à toi. C'est dans tes cordes, non ? »

Un petit sourire naquit sur le visage de Pansy. Elle m'enlaça rapidement en me soufflant un merci, avant de retourner sur la piste. Je cherchais du regard Drago mais il n'était toujours pas retour. Je soupirais et je vis Harry s'avancer vers moi.

« Malefoy t'a laissé toute seule Mione ? »

« Il est partit faire je ne sais quoi, il arrive. »

« On danse ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

Il m'entraina sur la piste, j'étais contente de partager une danse avec lui. Ces temps si je passais beaucoup de temps avec les Serpentard et je passais le plus clair de mon temps à éviter les gryffondor. Plus particulièrement les Weasley, ce qui faisait que j'avais eu peur un moment de m'éloigner de mon meilleur ami.

« Tu n'es pas avec Thalia toi ? »

« Non elle danse avec un garçon de sa maison.»

« Tu n'es pas jaloux ? »

« Je lui ai lancé un regard spécial ''je suis le garçon qui a vaincu Voldemort ''. Alors je n'ai pas trop à m'en faire. »

J'éclatais de rire, rapidement suivit par lui.

« Je peux te poser une question Mione ? »

« Bien sur Harry vas-y. »

« Tu es heureuse avec malefoy. »

« Oui, enfin je veux dire tout ce passe bien pour l'instant. »

« Alors c'est tout ce qui compte. Et puis vous allez bien ensemble. »

« Merci Harry. »

« Hum Hum »

Nous nous retournâmes et vîmes Drago l'ai passablement énervé. Il me tira contre lui.

« Je croyais que tout tes danses m'était réservées ?! »

« J'ai bien le droit de danser avec mon meilleur ami ! M'énervais-je. Ta jalousie commence vraiment à m'énerver !»

Harry me souffla un mot dans l'oreille avant de disparaitre.

« Et des messes basses maintenant ! »

J'en avais vraiment assez ! Au début sa jalousie me faisait rire, mais maintenant j'en avais assez. Je le laissais en plan, me dirigeant à l'autre bout de la salle. Mais quelqu'un m'intercepta. Il s'agissait de Ginny Weasley accompagné de Lavande Brown. Je tentais de les ignorer, mais Weasley attrapa mon bras sèchement.

« Attend une seconde Zabini. »

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi Weasley ! »

« Tu es pressé ? »

« Oui ! »

« Et bien je vais faire vite. Lavande »

En entendant son prénom la blonde s'avança vers moi et me renversa malencontreusement une boisson sur moi, mouillant à la foi mon visage, mes cheveux et ma robe. Je les regardais furieuse les foudroyant du regard. Alors que j'allais les assassiner, Pansy arriva.

« Non mais vous êtes folles ! Je vais vous exterminer. »

« Laisse tombé elles n'en valent pas la peine. »

« Tu as raison Mione. »

Avant de partir elle se tourna vers les deux idiotes qui ricanaient.

« Ecoutez-moi bien toutes les deux, attendez-vous à une vengeance. N'oubliez pas que nos parents furent un moment mangemort. J'espère que notre vengeance ne ressemblera pas à l'une des leur ! »

Weasley et Brown perdirent leur sourire et leur couleur dans la foulée. Je n'avais plus qu'à quitter le bal dans cet état. Beaucoup de personne, se tourner vers moi. J'avais honte, malgré la présence de Pansy je n'avais qu'une envie m'enfuir à toute jambe. Je n'avais envie que d'une chose, être avec Drago, mais je ne le trouvais pas. J'espérais qu'il ne m'en veuille pas trop. Quand je le trouvais, le mot _déception _résonna dans ma tête. Il était accoudé au bar, Parvati Patil devant lui, les mains de cette saleté étaient sur mon Drago ! Et lui ne semblait pas en être dégouté ! Non au contraire il souriait ! Weasley me lança un regard triomphant, alors que Pansy était bouché bé. Je soufflais un bon coup, ce qui était partit pour être l'une de mes plus belle soirée de ma vie, virait au cauchemar. Je restais digne, ne montrant pas mes émotions. Un regard gris me vrilla alors que je partais, je lui rendis le plus sombre que j'avais en stock. Je disparaissais d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus vite, cherchant un moyen de fuir ce cauchemar. Je m'enfermais dans les toilettes du second étage, je rentrais une cabine. J'avais besoin d'être seule et d'avoir du calme. Je restais plusieurs minutes dedans. Puis j'entendis du bruit, quelqu'un entrer. Je me tendis, tentant de ne plus faire aucun bruit. J'entendis les pas s'approcher de moi.

« Hermione je sais que tu es là, dit Drago. »

Il avait une voix calme, il semblait maitre de lui-même. Ca me fit voir rouge.

« Dégage Malefoy. »

Je l'entendis soupirais, alors que j'étais toujours énervé.

« Hermione tu ne veux pas qu'on en parle ? »

« Tu veux parler ? »

« Oui »

« Et bien va voir Patil dans ce cas-là ! »

« Hermione, soupira-t-il. »

« Quoi ?! Tu avais l'air de bien t'entendre avec elle ! »

« Je croyais que la jalousie t'énervait ? Ce n'est pas une crise de jalousie que tu es en train de me faire là ? »

« La jalousie inutile m'énerve ! Celle qui n'a pas lieu d'être ! Mais toi et Patil, c'est… »

« Toi tu as le droit de dire quelque chose mais pas moi ! »

« Moi je ne vais pas fricoter avec je ne sais qui ! Je ne parle qu'à mes amis ! Qui ne sont que des amis ! »

Un silence pesant s'installa. Aucun de nous n'osait parler, se fut lui qui brisa le silence.

« Je suis désolé. Je voulais simplement voir si tu étais jalouse. »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai eu l'impression que tu ne l'étais pas, alors j'ai voulus te tester. »

« Tu es vraiment stupide ! »

« Je sais. Pardonné ? »

« Oui, soupirais-je. »

Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir bien longtemps de toute manière.

« Tu veux retourner au bal. »

« Non. »

« Retourner à nos appartements ? »

« Non. »

« Comment ça non ? »

« Je ne veux pas que tu me voie comme ça. »

« Mais de quoi tu parles Mione ? »

« Je suis hideuse, pleine de ponch et ma robe est fichue. »

« Alohomora. »

Drago apparut devant moi et je cachais mon visage avec mes mains, je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit comme ça. Il se mit à ma hauteur et retira doucement mes mains.

« Tu es loin d'être hideuse Mione. Attend. »

Il lança quelque sort et en quelque secondes j'étais comme au début du bal. Il me leva en embrassant mon front. Nous retournâmes doucement vers la Grande Salle, profitant du calme.

« Comment as-tu sus où j'étais ? »

« Disons que la scène que m'a faite Pansy à ameuter Potter et il m'a passé sa carte magique. »

« Blaise le sait ? »

« Non, et heureusement d'ailleurs. »

« Au faite pourquoi as-tu disparus tout à l'heure ? Tu en as mis du temps ! »

« Pour ça ! »

Il glissa sa main dans sa veste et en ressortis une photo magique. Il me la passa et je m'en emparais. J'éclatais de rire immédiatement. Il s'agissait de Blaise et Gabrielle. La photo bougeait et on les voyait danser, au vue de la tête on aurait dit qu'il était prêt pour le suicide. Je la rendis à Drago alors que nous entrions dans la Grande Salle. Drago me pointa du doigt un couple au milieu de la salle, s'embrassant langoureusement. Ce n'était autre que Blaise et Pansy. Je fis un grand sourire à Drago qui ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de m'embrasser.

« Nan mais baiser sur la piste aussi ! »

Je me retournais sur Ron, à son bras Lavande, qui nous regardait dégouté. Je vis Drago amorcer un geste dans sa direction mais je le retins, posant ma main sur son torse d'un geste apaisant.

« Ne perds pas de temps avec cette abrutis Drago. »

« Ecoutes ta trainée Malefoy ! »

La Drago s'avança dangereusement de Weasley, dégainant sa baguette. Personne ne c'était encore aperçu de la scène, Lavande elle restait sans rien faire sur le coté se contentant d'admirer sa manucure. Je sifflais et d'un geste de la main baissait le bras de mon fiancé.

« Drago je te le répète ne perds pas de temps avec cet imbécile. »

Mais il ne m'écouta pas et tira Weasley vers la sortie. Paniqué je courais vers mon cousin, heureusement il n'était pas en séance roulage de pelle. Un sourire beat décorait son visage. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'y attarder.

« Blaise il faut que tu viennes. Drago vient de trainer Weasley dehors et il était très en colère. »

Mon cousin descendit tout de suite de son nuage et accourus dehors suivit par moi et Pansy. Drago était dehors la baguette pointait sur le rouquin.

« Répètes un peu ! »

« Ta copine n'est qu'une salle trainée ! Elle se vend au premier venu! »

« Ma cousine n'est pas une trainée, espèce de clochard ! Retire ça sinon tu vas morfler. »

Ron faisait mon le fier d'un coup.

« Tu ne comprends pas quoi Zabini ! Ce n'est qu'une salope ! »

Ils allaient lui lancer un sort, leur visage étaient tordus par la colère. Mais ils furent désarmés, non pas par Weasley mais par Dumbledore qui arrivait. Toujours avec le même calme olympien.

« Miss rentraient au château, je voudrais m'entretenir avec ces messieurs. »

Je lançais inquiet vers Drago et Blaise en rentrant avec Pansy.

« Je vais attendre Blaise dans la Grande Salle, tu viens ? «

« Non, je vais remontais dans mes appartements. Tu préviendras Drago ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Au faite Pansy je suis très contente pour toi et mon cousin. »

« Merci Hermione. »

Je l'enlaçais doucement avant de remonter dans mes appartements, je soupirais j'avais un peu peur de ce qui allait se passer. Pour me calmer je partis prendre une douche, l'eau chaude me calme. Une fois sortit je m'enroulais dans une serviette éponge. Puis je passais quelque crème, retirant le peu de maquillage qui restait encore. Je séchais mes cheveux et les attachera en un chignon lâche avant d'enfiler ma tenue pour dormir. Un short et un débardeur. Puis je sortis. Quand je sortis je vis Drago,il était assis silencieux, sur le canapé. Je m'empressais de la rejoindre. Je m'assis à ses côtés caressant doucement sa main.

« Alors ? Demandais-je. »

« Nous avons reçu un avertissement. »

« Ce n'est pas bien grave, tu as l'habitude des avertissements. »

Pourtant il ne se dérida pas, je voyais bien que quelque chose le gênait. Ma main passa sur sa joue, continuant les caresses.

« Quelque chose ne vas Drago ? »

« Comment peux-tu me demander ça ?! »

Sa voix dur me refroidis, je me reculais un peu. Qu'avait-il encore contre moi ? Il me vit me tendre et me fit un bref sourire d'excuse en s'allongeant sur la canapé et m'attirant contre lui.

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça. C'est juste la manière dont à parler ce connard ! Je n'arrive pas à le diriger. »

« Ne fais pas attention à lui. »

« Comment as-tu fais pour être aussi calme devant ça ? »

« Ses paroles ne m'importes plus, il a perdu ma confiance et mon respect. Rien qu'il ne puisse dire ne me toucheras. »

« Tu peux être sur que s'il retente quelque chose… »

Je posais mon doigt sur sa bouche, puis les retirer pour y déposer mes lèvres.

« Parles d'autre chose tu veux bien ? »

Puis je l'embrassais, je le sentir sourire contre mes lèvres, alors que je sentais ses mains parcourir mon corps.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors ? J'attente toutes vos réactions en reviews ? La suite rapidement ou pas ? Merci d'avoir lus en tout cas ! <strong>_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Si je veux pouvoir poster maintenant je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews ! Mais je vous remercie tous de tout cœur ! Vous me permettez d'écrire, vous m'en donnez la force ! Je vous aimes tous et vous fais tous de gros bisous !**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 13<strong>_

Pansy et moi étouffâmes un rire, nous tentions de nous contrôler mais rien n'y faisait. A chaque fois que nos regards se croisaient nous devions nous faire violence pour ne pas exploser. Nous étions dans la Grande Salle, pour le petit déjeuner. Sagement installé face à face, un bol de céréales devant nous. Nos petits amis respectifs à nos côtés. Drago et Blaise ne cessaient de passer de l'un à l'autre, cherchant désespérément à comprendre. Je me demandais lequel des deux allait craquer en premier. Mon cousin que je voyais se rembrunir au fil des secondes ou Drago qui semblait en pleine réflexion, ses sourcils ne cessant de se froncer un peu plus. Ce fut Blaise qui ne pus plus se contenir.

« Mais qu'es-ce que vous avez à la fin ! »

« Rien, dis-je. »

« Absolument rien, ajouta Pansy. »

La réponse ne parut pas convenir à Blaise puisqu'il poussa un grognement.

« Hermione tu es bizarre depuis plus d'une semaine ! S'énerva soudain Drago. »

« C'est pareil pour toi ! dit Blaise à l'adresse de Pansy. »

« On ne peut plus avoir de secrets entre filles ? Siffla Pansy. »

« Oui laissez nous un peu d'intimité, vous serez en temps voulus ! M'entêtais-je. »

Ils nous foudroyèrent du regard.

« Si nous passions notre temps à pouffer devant vous, sans vous avouer la raison, vous le prendriez très mal, insista Drago. »

Je soufflais et entourais le corps de mon petit ami de mes bras.

« Dray je te promets que tu vas savoir dans pas longtemps. »

« Qu'es-que tu appelles dans pas longtemps ? »

« Quelques minutes. »

« Très bien, mais c'est seulement parce qu'à toi je peux faire confiance ! Souffla-t-il en toisant Pansy d'un œil faussement douteux. »

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui tirer la langue puérilement. Drago embrassa mon front et le petit déjeuné reprit dans la bonne humeur, même si Blaise avait l'air un peu bougon. Mais il suffisait de quelques regards enflammés avec Pansy pour que son humeur se calme. Ah l'amour !

Soudain j'aperçus Ginny, Parvatil et Lavande qui franchissaient la porte de la grande salle, je m'empressais de faire un signe à Pansy. Nos regards se croisèrent une nouvelle fois, et je dus me mordre la lèvre et me faire violence, Pansy aussi. Elles prirent place et à la table des gryffondor je vis Thalia m'adresser un clin d'œil. Le plan était en marche !

Mon regard était posé sur les trois cruches. Elles se servirent toutes un verre de jus de citrouille avant de boire goulument. L'instant d'après elles se mirent à se gratter le cuir de chevelu comme s'il était infesté de poux. Puis elles se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre et à ce moment un cris trident envahis la pièce alors que Pansy et moi n'y pouvant plus éclations de rire.

Les regards convergèrent sur elles, la table des serpents ne retint pas d'exploser de rire. Elles avaient chacune les cheveux d'un vert kaki absolument affreux, constellé de poids jaune fluo. Au début nous avions pensé à orange, mais Ginny avait déjà cette couleur de cheveux.

Blaise et Drago se tournèrent vers nous, l'air amusé comprenant ce que nous leur cachions.

« C'est de vous je suppose ? fit Blaise. »

« Et oui cher cousin, le début de notre vengeance, dis-je. »

En effet Pansy et moi n'avions pas oublié ce que m'avaient fait ces trois filles lors du bal. Alors nous avions concocté une vengeance à notre sauce, Thalia nous avait surprises et c'était jointe à nous.

« Comment ça se fait que la potion n'ait fait effet que maintenant ? demanda Drago. Elles étaient normales en entrant. »

« Nous avons préparer un potion colorante qui ne fait effet que s'il on boit une larme de salamandre. »

Je vis les garçons froncer les sourcils. Ils devaient se demander comment nous avions faits pour tout mettre en place. Ce fut Pansy qui répondit.

« Thalia, la copine de Edward nous a aidé. On a préparé la potion à trois, puis Hermione et Thalia qui ont accès à la tour des gryffons en ont mis dans leurs bouteilles de shampoings. Thalia est arrivé dasn les premiers ce matin au petit déjeuner, elle a glissé le dernier ingrédient dans tous les pichets des rouges et ors. Et voilà le tour était joué. »

« Impressionnant ! Je n'aimerais pas que l'une de vous me fasse un coup pareil, souffla Blaise.»

Drago m'adressa un grand sourire, avant de se coller un peu plus à moi. Il se pencha et me murmura à l'oreille.

« Tu ferais une parfaite serpentarde. »

« Sache mon cher que je ne renierais jamais ma maison ! Même si des fois je préférais être à Serpentard ! »

Je lui fis un clin d'œil alors qu'un nouveau hurlement ce faisait entendre. Ginny pointait son doigt dans ma direction.

« C'est TOI ! J'en suis sur ! C'est de ta faute que j'ai les cheveux de cette couleur hideuse. »

Je lui adressais un rictus mauvais, alors que toute la salle était tournée vers nous.

« Je ne suis pas responsable. Mais ne t'inquiète pas le vert vomis te va bien mieux que le orange carotte périmé. »

Elle sortit de la salle en trombe, folle de rage, suivit par ses deux amis. Ne t'inquiète pas Ginny ton calvaire n'est pas encore terminée. Un serpentard de sixième année s'approcha de moi, l'air espiègle.

« C'est toujours ok pour tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-il. »

« Oui tiens ton dus, n'oublie pas la photo ! »

« Oui, à tout à l'heure. »

Il s'empara des gallions que je lui tendais et disparus. Les garçons encore une fois nous lancèrent un regard interrogateur. Pour toute réponse je me levais et embrassais rapidement Drago.

« Je vous laisse j'ai un cours de runes ! »

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre je filais rejoindre mon cours. Thalia m'attendait devant souriante.

« Le plan à marcher comme sur des roulettes, dit-elle. »

« J'ai vu ça, tu as fais du bon boulot, c'était tordant. »

« Je suis pressé de voir la photo que le garçon va t'amener. »

« Elle n'aura pas de prix ! »

« Oh ca non ! »

Nous éclatâmes de rire avant de rentrer dans la salle. A dix heures pile, je rejoignais Drago dans le parc.

« On attend qui exactement ? demanda-t-il en enserrant ma taille. »

« Le Serpentard a qui j'ai parlé tout à l'heure. »

Il grogna je ne sais quoi dans sa barbe alors que je levais les yeux au ciel. J'enserrais sa taille et plongeais mon regard dans le sien.

« Dray tu sais ce que l'on a dit à propos de la jalousie excessive ! »

« Oui Mione, et je me contiens ! Je n'aime pas que l'on se cache des choses ! »

« Mais je ne te caches rien, je veux juste te garder la surprise. C'est plus drôle comme ça ! »

« Mouai. »

« Je t'aime, soufflais-je. »

« Prouve le ! dit-il en me souriant. »

J'approchais mes lèvres des siennes et l'embrassais avec tout l'amour que j'avais. Nous fumes coupé par un raclement de gorge, le serpy était là. Drago le fusilla du regard alors que je m'approchais de lui.

« Tu as ce que je t'avais demandé ? »

« Oui, ça a marché comme sur des roulettes ! »

« Merci. »

Il me tendit le cliché magique avant de partir. J'éclatais d'un rire jaune, alors que Drago m'entourait de ses bras et calais son menton sur ma tête. Il éclaté de rire en voyant la photo. C'était une photo de Ginny avec ses cheveux bicolore, elle n'avait pas pu retirer la couleur qui partirait dans une semaine, à son cours de soin au créature magique. On y voyait un hibou passer au-dessus d'elle pour faire ses besoins qui atterrissaient sur son visage, elle hurlait en se dandinant.

« Dis moi Dray tu m'aiderais à faire quelque chose à 11h ? »

« Bien sur Mione. Surtout si c'est pour rendre folle une gryffondor ! »

Nous nous rendîmes dans la grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Nous étions six, trois lions et trois serpents. Drago, Blaise, Pansy, Thalia, Harry et moi. Mais en arrivants il y eut plusieurs réactions dans notre groupe, la surprise et l'hilarité. L'hilarité de la part de Pansy, Thalia, Dray et moi. Et il restait Harry et Blaise qui étaient sillés, mais qui ne tardèrent pas à nous rejoindre. Bien que mon meilleur ami, semblait y mettre de la retenue.

En effet à onze heures, Drago et moi nous étions infiltrés dans la grande salle et l'avions décoré à notre manière. En décuplant le cliché et en le disposant un peu partout dans l'immense pièce. Les élèves riaient de bon cœur. Ginny arriva, entouraient de ses deux idiotes d'amis. Elle bouscula Pansy, que je dus retenir tant bien que mal pour qu'elle ne lui saute pas à la gorge. La rouquine, enfin plus vraiment, ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Mais quand elle comprit, elle se tourna automatiquement vers notre groupe. Elle se planta devant nous.

« Alors je te préviens Granger. »

« Zabini tu veux bien, weasmoche ! »

Drago me lança un regard amusé.

« Alors écoute moi bien, tenta-t-elle mais je l'arrêtais tout de suite. »

« Non, non toi écoute moi bien ! Tu retentes quelque chose contre moi ma vengeance d'aujourd'hui te semblera très douce. Compris ? Alors laisse-moi en paix. Va étouffer ta jalousie ailleurs tu veux bien ! »

« Jalouse de quoi ? »

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que Pansy le fit pour moi.

« Elle est belle, elle pourrait avoir n'importe quel mec de Poudlard. Elle a comme petit ami l'un des plus beaux mecs. Alors que toi tu n'es la fille que d'un soir et encore. Elle est intelligente alors que toi tu as le QI de Brown ou d Goyle. Elle ira loin dans la vie, alors que tu finiras surement mère au foyer passant ta vie à courir derrière une dizaine de courant braillard ! »

Thalia renchérit.

« Mais surtout elle a des valeurs humaines et une ribambelles de qualités. Elle ne s'abaissera pas à ton niveau tu vois. Elle c'est peut-être vengée aujourd'hui, mais crois-moi elle est restée gentille. Elle aurait pus je ne sais pas moi par exemple révéler les nombreux secrets qu'elle a accumulait sur toi ! »

Ginny devint rouge de honte et de colère et préféra s'enfuir, plutôt que d'affronter. Typique de la lâche ! Je me tournais vers mes deux amies et les enlaçaient.

« Merci les filles ! »

Elles me rendirent son étreinte alors que le prince des serpentards émettait une nouvelle plainte.

« Pansy tu t'es trompé ! »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui je ne suis pas l'un des plus beau mec, je suis le plus beau ! »

« Mais qui a dit que je parlais de toi ? Ai-je cité ton nom je ne m'en souvenais pas ! »

Il lui tira la langue puérilement avant de me tirer vers lui.

Plus tard lors de mon cours d'arithmancie je reçus un parchemin.

_**Hermione,**_

_**Rejoins-moi ce soir à 23h, dans le parc, à notre endroit !**_

_**Je t'aime**_

_**Drago**_

Je sourcillais mais un sourire ne tarda à perler mes lèvres.

* * *

><p>La suite au prochain chapitre ! Bisous Bisoous ! Une review please? ^^<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hello j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour cette fanfiction! Durant toute cette semaine j'ai carburé dessus. Cette Fanfic qui devait faire 14 chapitre à la base en fera plus de 25. Du moins là je suis en pleine rédaction du 24! ^^ Donc au vu de mon avance, chaque jeudi je posterais un chapitre sans faute puisqu'ils sont déjà rédigés. Voilà! ^^ PS: Je cherche une correctrice! :)**_

**_Et j'ai fais une horrible erreur, j'ai mélangé les prénoms Thalia et Layna, qui sont en fait une seule et même personne. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai mis Layna, j'ai surement mélangé avec une autre histoire. Donc pour rappel cette jeune fille se nomme Thalia Malefoy c'est la cousine de Drago et la petite amie de Harry. _**

_**Hogwart's Power: J'ai répondus à ta question au dessus! ^^ merci**_

_**Liily54: Il ne faut pas voir le mal partout voyons! ^^**_

_**Jenifael09: Merci! :))  
><strong>_

_**ginnybella98: Ah si si j'adore mdr! Merci ^^**_

_**Marion.D: Oh merci! ^^**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 14<strong>_

«Alors il t'a dit quoi ?! »

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, et j'étais avec Thalia et Pansy dans le parc. Ma meilleure amie était excitée comme une puce. Depuis que je lui avais parlé du parchemin de Drago. Thalia d'un naturel plus calme, se contentait de me sourire et d'attendre que Pansy se calme.

« Mais rien je ne l'ai pas revus depuis ce midi, j'ai juste reçu son mot ! »

« Montre le moi. »

Je soupirais et sortis le parchemin soigneusement plié, de mon sac. Et le tendit à Pansy, celle-ci l'observa sous toutes les coutures, Thalia y jeta juste un œil.

« RHA je ne vois pas ce qu'il compte faire. Dis Mione tu crois que je pourrais venir avec toi ce soir ? Tenta Pansy. »

« Hors de questions ! M'exclamais-je. »

« Pansy, c'est une mauvaise idée, intervint Thalia. »

Pansy lança un coup d'oeil à la gryffondor. En effet depuis le début d notre plan de vengeance, Thalia et Pansy s'adressaient la parole et commençaient à s'apprécier. Le fait que Thalia soit une Malefoy aidait beaucoup.

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est évident qu'il a préparé quelque chose de romantique pour Hermione, mieux vaut leur laisser un peu d'intimité. »

Pansy éclata de rire, semblant ne pas s'en remettre.

« Non mais tu entends ca Hermione. Drago romantique ! On aura tout entendus ! C'est vraiment ton cousin ou pas Thalia? »

« Arrête de rire Pansy, soupirais-je. »

Elle se remit doucement.

« En tout cas je veux tous les détails, demain matin première heure ! »

« Hum, me contentais-je de répondre. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mione ? demanda Thalia. Ça te stress ? »

« Oui et non, avouais-je piteusement. »

Mes deux amies froncèrent les sourcils, se questionnant du regard.

« Pourquoi ? Questionna Pans'. »

« J'ai l'impression de n'être qu'une sale gamine capricieuse alors que Drago lui ne cesse de faire des efforts ! C'est un peu comme si j'étais celle qui domine et lui celui qui s'incline ! »

« Et ça te plait pas ? fit Pansy. »

Je la fusillais du regard.

« Bien sûr que non Pansy ! Pour moi une vie de couple est synonyme d'harmonie. »

« Mais tu te fais de fausse idée Mione, me dit calmement Thalia. Je veux dire Malefoy n'est pas le garçon le plus calme et plus soumis de Poudlard loin de là ! S'il avait ressentit une telle chose il te l'aurait dit. »

« Oui elle a raison Hermione. Drago te l'aurait dit, allez ne broie pas du noir tu te fais de fausses idées ! »

« Oui vous avez surement raison. »

Elles me sourirent alors que le reste de notre soirée se déroula calmement. Drago n'apparut pas pendant le diner, même Blaise ne l'avait pas vu. Après le repas je passais mon temps à tourner en rond dans ma salle commune. Mon cousin devenait fou.

« Hermione ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Arrête de faire ça tu me stress ! »

J'acquiesçais et le rejoins sur le canapé, calant ma tête contre son torse.

« Drago me manque ! »

« Mione tu l'as vu ce midi ! »

« Oui et alors ! »

Il rit n'ajoutant rien.

« Tu le vois à quel heure ce soir ? »

« 23h ! »

« Il te reste à peine 30 min à attendre, tu ne vas pas mourir. »

« Si ! »

Je restais un petit moment avec Blaise, calmement allongé dans le canapé, puis dix minutes avant l'heure de rencontre je courus vers ma chambre devant l'air exaspéré de mon cousin ! J'avais enfilé une robe noire très simple, des ballerines noires. Mes cheveux étaient détachés t retombaient en boucles folles. Je m'enroulais dans un épaisses cape et sortit de mes appartements de préfets en chef. Je marchais d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs. Je ne voulais pas être en retard, je ne voulais pas le faire attendre. Notre endroit comme il l'appelait, était un coin près du lac. Caché derrière un immense saule pleureur et des sapins. C'était calme et tranquille, nous aimions bien nous retrouver rien qu'à deux-là. Je réussis à éviter Rusard et à me glisser dehors. L'air était un peu frisquet, je resserrais ma cape autour de moi, alors que je m'approchais de notre lieu de rencontre.

Lorsque j'arrivais je fus juste bluffé. Des dizaines de bougies flottaient dans l'air éclairant l'endroit, alors qu'une épaisse couverture recouvrait l'herbe. Drago était allongé au sol, l'air gêné.

« C'est magnifique, soufflais-je émue. »

Drago se releva, passa négligemment une main dans ses cheveux. Il se racla la gorge visiblement pas très à l'aise.

« Hum..ca te plait. »

« Drago c'est magique ! »

Une larme s'échappa de mes yeux.

« Eh ! s'exclama Drago en se rapprochant de moi. Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. »

« C'est une larme de joie Dray. Personne n'a jamais fait ça pour moi Drago. C'est si beau ! »

Il ne me répondit pas, se contentant de me serrer contre lui en respirant mon odeur alors que je faisais de même.

« Merci, dis-je. »

« Mais de rien ma lionne. »

Nous nous allongeâmes sur sa couverture. Drago avait lancé un sort, qui réchauffait l'endroit, je pus retirer ma cape. Je sentis le regard de Drago scanner mon corps provocant mes rougissements.

« Tu es magnifique. »

« Merci ! »

Nous étions paisiblement allongés, regardant les étoiles, ma tête posée sur son torse. J'entendais les battements réguliers de son corps, comme une douce mélodie.

« Dis Drago, ça te fait peur des fois ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Notre mariage. »

Je le sentis soupirer.

« Avant oui, mais plus maintenant. »

Je ne dis rien l'espace de quelques seconde puis revins à la charge.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as faits voir les choses autrement. »

« Toi. Je veux dire. D'abord je me suis dis que je n'avais pas le choix de toute manière je devais t'épouser, même si tu me plaisais déjà beaucoup au début. »

« Mais ça n'était pas assez ? »

« En fait j'ai toujours eus une sorte de phobie lié au mariage. Je n'avais jamais crus avant de le connaitre à l'amour. Je croyais que ça n'existait pas. Une légende en quelques sortes. Et puis quand je voyais tous les mariages malheureux autour de moi, je n'avais aucune envie de sauter le pas. Je m'étais mis dans la tête, que je me marierais pas avant mes trente ans voir plus histoire d'engendrer un héritier Malefoy. Mais tu m'as changé Mione, tu m'as fais découvrir des choses nouvelles. Tu as sus dompté le cœur de pierre que je suis. »

Je me relevais un peu, posant mon menton sur son torse, il me caressa doucement la joue.

« Tu n'as pas un cœur de pierre Drago. Tu as un cœur énorme. Je n'ai fais que te le faire comprendre à toi-même. Tu caches tes sentiments si bien que même toi n'y crois plus. Tu es quelqu'un d'entier, qui quand il aime, aime pleinement. »

Il me sourit, se penchant pour m'embrasser.

« Et toi ? Le mariage, tu voyais ça comment. »

« J'étais un peu comme toi. Je n'étais pas trop mariage. En vérité je comptais ne jamais me marier. Enfin ça c'était depuis quelques années. Avant je rêvais d'un mariage de princesse. Puis plus les années plus je me suis rendus compte que le mariage n'est pas ce qui renforce un couple et ne sert pas à grand-chose. Il ne s'agit que d'un bout de papier en fin de compte. Un lien qui se fit éternel, et qui au final se termine bien rapidement. Mais je n'ai plus peur de sauter le pas. Je t'aime et je sais qu'avec toi les choses seront différentes. Tu fais disparaitre mes peurs et tu me donnes le courage de tout affronter. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé ! »

Il se mit à passer lascivement sa main dans mes cheveux, alors que je me laissais bercer par ses caresses, fermant doucement mes paupières.

« Quel genre de mariage voudrais-tu ? Questionna-t-il. »

« Un mariage à notre image, simple, sans extravagance. »

« Tu nous trouves simple ? Pourtant nous coulons sous la richesse et le luxe. »

J'ouvris mes paupières, et le dévisageais un moment avant de répondre.

« Nous sommes riches oui, mais nous arrivons à rester simple. Nous ne sommes pas toujours en train de le rabâcher, ou à tenter de dévoiler cela avec des biens matériels. Je veux dire la richesse ne nous montent pas à la tête. Je ne veux pas que mon mariage soit un concours du nombre de gallions dépensés. »

Je le vis lever un sourcil amusé par mes propos.

« Moi tu me trouves simple ? »

J'éclatais de rire.

« Bon d'accord, tu peux être un horripilant sang-pur vantard quelque fois. »

« Je préfère ça !' N'inversons pas les rôles tu veux, je suis prétentieux et tu es simple. Qu'es-ce que tu entends par mariage simple ? Un passage express devant le mage ? »

Ses sourcils c'étaient froncés d'un coup, il ne semblait pas du tout comprendre où je voulais en venir. Je commençais à tracer des cercles sur son torse.

« Non, je veux que ce jour reste tout de même inoubliable. Je pensais juste à inviter un petit comité, juste nos amis et notre famille. Et pourquoi ne pas faire ça en plein air au printemps. »

« Oui c'est une bonne idée. Je ne veux pas d'hypocrite pour gâcher ce jour-là. Pourquoi pas au manoir Malefoy ? »

« Hors de questions, pas de châteaux, manoir et j'en passe. »

« Hermione on peut faire un pacte. »

« Ca dépend lequel. »

« Je veux que notre mariage soit un mélange de toi et de moi. Alors je veux qu'on le prépare rien que tout les deux. »

« Nos mères vont en devenir folles ! »

Nous éclatâmes de rire en même temps. Il se retourna soudain me surplombant. J'étais allongé sur le dos sur la couverture, lui sur moi, se tenant sur ses coudes pour ne pas m'écraser.

« Je m'occupes du lieus et de la décoration, ça restera une surprise jusqu'aux grands jours ! Dit-il. »

« Toi tu as une idée derrière la tête ! »

« Oui, miss Zabini. »

« Très bien, je suis d'accord ! »

« Super ! »

Il se mit à m'embrasser avec fougue.

« Je suis pressé de vous épouser Monsieur Malefoy. »

« Et moi dont ! »

Au petit matin je me levais aux côtés de Drago , mes pensées hagardes. Nous avions passé la nuit-là, je me rendis compte que je portais la chemise de Dray. Nos jambes étaient emmêlés, je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre, nous avions déjà manqué ntre première heure de cours. Je me levais paniqué, réveillant Drago au passage.

« Hermione reviens te coucher ! grogna-t-il. »

« Dray on a déjà manqué une heure de cours ! M'exclamais-je paniqué. »

« Pas grave, on ira cet après-midi ! Reviens ! »

« Et comment compte tu expliqueras cela aux professeurs ? »

« On trouvera une excuse ! »

Je me rhabillais en vitesse, cherchant à tâtons mes vêtements. Drago se leva de mauvaise grâce et finis par faire de même.

Je lui lançais un regard plein d'amour, il m'avait fait passer la plus belle nuit de ma vie.

* * *

><p><strong>Un peu à l'eau de rose ce chapitre j'en conviens! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas le calme ne vas pas rester! ^^<strong>

**N'oubliez pas de laisser une review**

**Bisous Bisous à jeudi! **


	15. Chapter 15

_**Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier ma Beta, LiiLy54 pour avoir corriger ce chapitre ! ^^ Gros bisous. **_

_**Ensuite je remercie bien évidemment mes lecteurs ! ^^ Qui à chaque reviews me rendent un peu plus heureuse ! ^^ Bisous Bisous**_

_**Maintenant place aux réponses aux reviews ! **_

_**Merci à : Jenifael 09, Marion.D , **_Leslie, viviwi .

Liily54 : Merci à toi pour ta correction et ta review ! ^^ Oui niais ! Eurk je suis pas trop de ce genre là ! x) Mais bon fallait bien un chap guimauve ! ^^

Oceane Everli : HELLO ! Je suis désolé, j'avais déjà recu une proposition !:/ Merci en tout cas. Bisous ^^

charlinett2698 : Super ! :D Merciiiiiiiiii ! Bisous

4dramione-always : Hello ! ^^ Non désolé je n'ai plus besoin de corectrice, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un, mais merci de ta proposition ! Bisous et merci ^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 15<strong>_

Les vacances de Noel commençaient. La neige s'abattait sur le parc de Poudlard lui donnant des allures féériques. Pour la première fois depuis que j'étais entrée à Poudlard je n'allais pas passer mes fêtes avec soit les Granger ou les Weasley. Non j'allais me rendre au manoir Zabini, les Malefoy passerait la première semaine des vacances chez nous et nous la seconde chez nous. Je refermais ma malle d'un coup de baguette, pendant deux semaines on allait surement ne cesser de me rabâcher mon mariage prochain. Et j'avais peur de craquer. Je ne sais pas si mes nerfs vont être assez forts pour supporter cela. Au moins il y aurait la fête de Pansy où je pourrais décompresser. Nous allions fêter la nouvelle année dans son manoir, avec quasiment la majorité des Serpentard, même Harry et Thalia seraient là. Je savais que des vacances entre Malefoy et Zabini seraient très compliqués, du moins moralement. Mais au moins je serais en compagnie de Blaise et Drago, et Pansy serait souvent là.

Je fis le tour de ma chambre, pour vérifier que j'avais rassemblé toutes mes affaires. Puis je fis léviter ma malle et sortis de mes appartements. Drago, Blaise, Pansy, Thalia et Harry m'attendaient dans le hall. Comme souvent, j'étais en retard.

« Enfin Hermione ! J'ai cru que nous allions partir sans toi ! s'exclama Pansy. »

« Drago ne serait pas parti sans moi ! Répliquais-je. »

« Jamais je n'aurais laissé ma lionne derrière moi. »

Drago passa son bras autour de mes épaules, alors que Pansy faisait semblant d'être vexée.

« Ah ces gens amoureux… Ils sont tristes à voir ! dit-elle dans un soupir exacerbé. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel, alors que mon cousin, faussement énervé, s'approchait de Pansy.

« Je suis donc triste à voir ? Oh pauvre de moi... »

J'éclatais de rire suivie par les autres. Alors que Pansy l'embrassait en le traitant d'idiot.

« C'est pas tout ça mais on risque de rater notre train avec tout ça, dit Harry. »

« Oui allons-y, fit Thalia. »

Nous les suivîmes et nous installâmes dans une calèche tirée par des sombrals. Drago se tourna vers moi, l'air interrogateur.

« Tu les vois toi ? »

« Les sombrals ? Demandais-je. »

« Oui. »

« Oui, soufflais-je. Malheureusement, comme une grande partie de Poudlard désormais. »

La plupart des élèves s'étaient battus pendant la guerre, normalement l'âge minimum était de dix-sept ans, donc ceux en septième année, mais beaucoup de sorciers plus jeunes avaient trompé la vigilance des aurors. Surtout parmi les Gryffondors.

Nous entrâmes dans le Poudlard Express et prîmes l'une des dernières cabines libres. Harry et Thalia décidèrent de rester avec nous. J'étais à côté de Drago, celui-ci contre le mur et mon cousin à droite. Devant moi se trouvaient Harry, Thalia et Pansy. Je me serrais contre mon petit-ami qui m'entourait de son bras. Je pris sa main dans la mienne et jouais avec distraitement.

« Le nouvel an va être carrément génial ! Pépia Pansy. »

« Qu'es-ce que tu as prévu ? »

« Déjà mes parents seront mis à la porte, pas question qu'ils gâchent tout. Ils ont une réception je crois de toute façon. Ensuite j'ai engagé le meilleur groupe Sorcier ! »

« Qui est ? »

Elle me regarda, l'air totalement choqué.

« Tu plaisantes là j'espère. »

« Euh… Non. »

« Titanius ! Le meilleur groupe sorcier de tous les temps ! »

Harry et moi nous lançâmes un regard perdu, alors que les autres acquiesçaient.

« Tu ne connais pas leur chanson Zombie ? cria presque ma meilleure amie. »

« Non, répétais-je. »

« _Je suis le zombie, le zombie de tes nuits sans sommeil, celui qui te fais rêver éveillé_… ! Chantonna-t-elle. Ça ne te dit rien ? »

« Mais non Pansy ! »

Elle jeta un regard affligé sur moi, alors qu'elle retenait sa tête avec sa main.

« Alors là je comprends pas ! »

« Je n'ai jamais été très fan de musique sorcière, j'ai grandi avec des chanteurs moldus. »

« Hum…et bien nous allons remédier à cela pendant les vacances ! dit-elle. »

Je roulais des yeux mais ne dis rien. Mon regard se posa sur Harry, ces vacances ci, il ne les passerait pas avec les Weasley, ni à Poudlard. Pour lui aussi les fêtes à venir allaient être synonymes de changement. Il les passerait en compagnie de Tonks et Teddy, la première avait encore du mal à se remettre de la mort de Lupin. Et Harry lui avait promit de passer ses vacances avec elle et son filleul. Thalia le rejoindrait après noël. Il formait vraiment un très beau couple ces deux-là.

Soudain la porte de notre compartiment s'ouvrit, et nous découvrîmes Ron et Lavande. Celle-ci était pendue à son coup. Je sentis Drago se tendre à la vue de Ron, et fusillais le rouquin du regard.

« Weasmoche, si tu pouvais dégager, ta couleur de cheveux me fait mal aux yeux. Alors Brown va trainer ta serpillère orange ailleurs. »

Celle ci poussa un gloussement mécontent. Etait-elle si bête qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler ?

« Je vois que toute l'élite s'est regroupé ! Cracha Ron. »

« C'est pour ça que vous devriez vous casser, vous faites tache ! Siffla Blaise. »

Pansy et Drago ne se cachèrent pas pour éclater de rire, Harry, Thalia et moi nous ne pûmes empêcher de sourire.

« Tu me déçois, dit-il à Harry. »

« Ron tu devrais partir, lança le survivant. »

« Sortir avec cette cruche, alors que tu aurais pu avoir Ginny. Et trainer avec Malefoy et sa bande. »

« Ecoute, de une Thalia n'est pas une cruche. C'est une fille géniale et au moins, je peux avoir confiance en elle. De plus si je reste avec eux c'est qu'il n'y a plus d'animosité entre nous, un jour il faudra que tu grandisses Ron. Là, tu es pathétique. »

Harry referma la porte d'un coup de baguette, au nez de Weasley. J'éclatais de rire en tapant dans la main de mon meilleur ami.

« Bien joué Harry ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard Pansy se leva.

« Les filles on va faire un tour ! »

« Pourquoi les filles ? Et pourquoi pas rien que nous deux ? demanda Blaise. »

« Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi. »

« Il va falloir que je commence le dressage. »

Drago et lui rirent alors que nous sortions.

« J'ai une de ces faims, souffla Pansy. Où est ce maudit chariot ? »

Thalia et moi échangeâmes un sourire alors que Pansy s'achetait un paquet patacitrouille. Je pris des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue et Thal' prit des chocogrenouilles. Nous repartîmes dans notre compartiment. J'allais m'asseoir aux côtés de Drago, mais celui-ci s'empara de ma taille et me mit sur ses genoux. Je fus étonné mais je ne tentais pas de lui résister, j'étais bien, lovée contre lui.

« Tu sais que l'on ne pourra plus dormir ensemble pendant les vacances ? »

« Oui, je sais. Du moins chez toi, chez moi il suffira d'un peu de ruse. »

« Tes câlins vont me manquer le soir. »

« Les tiens aussi. »

Le reste du voyage se passa dans une bonne ambiance et les rires. Une fois arrivés, nous quittâmes le Poudlard Express, pour se diriger vers nos familles respectives. Nous dûmes dire au revoir à Thalia, Harry et Pans'. Je les serais fort contre moi. Nous passâmes devant la famille Weasley, je tentais de me faire un visage impassible mais j'entendis Molly me héler. Je fis signe à Drago et Blaise de ne pas m'attendre et je me rendis vers la mère de la fratrie. Arthur était à ses cotés.

« Bonjour Hermione, me firent-ils. »

« Bonjour, dis-je timidement. »

J'étais étonnée et je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. Après tout Ron et Ginny étaient contre moi… Ce fut Molly qui brisa le silence pesant.

« Sache ma chérie que nous avons eu vent de toute la situation par Dumbledore. Nous sommes contents pour toi, tu mérites d'etre avec ta famille. »

« Merci, ça me touche beaucoup ce que vous me dites. »

« Mais de rien ma chérie. J'ai su aussi que Ginny, Ron et toi ne vous parliez plus… »

« Non, c'est le cas. Ils n'ont pas été très courtois avec moi. »

« Nous le savons, fit Arthur. Nous sommes désolés… »

Je levais la main pour le couper.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser pour eux ! »

Ils me sourirent.

« Et bien sache que la porte de notre maison te sera éternellement ouverte et que tu manques beaucoup au reste de la fratrie ! Termina Molly. »

« Vous me faites chaud au cœur. »

Je les enlaçais avant de les quitter pour rejoindre ma famille et les Malefoy. Je saluais tout le monde. Ce fut mon père qui me posa le premier la question sur les Weasley.

« Que te voulaient-ils ? »

« Rien de bien méchant, juste me prévenir qu'ils étaient contents que j'ai une famille auprès de moi et que je pouvais passer les voir quand je le souhaitais. »

« C'est très gentil à eux, dit ma mère. »

« Astoria enfin, ça reste des Weasley, siffla Lucius. »

Je préférais ne pas écouter le reste de ses propos et je transplanais au Manoir. Je déposais mes affaires dans ma chambre à vitesse grand V et redescendis aussi vite. Ma mère se tenait dans l'entrée, je l'attirais à part.

« Maman, pourrais-je m'absenter, une heure ou deux avec Drago ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils devant ma demande.

« Et bien il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais faire avec lui. Si tu me le permets. »

Je lui expliquais ce que j'avais en tête et elle accepta immédiatement.

« Bien sur ma chérie vas-y, j'expliquerais ça à ton père, à Cissy et à Lucius. »

« Merci Maman ! »

Je claquais un bisou sur sa joue et partis à la recherche de Drago. Il se trouvait dans la chambre de Blaise, allongé sur son lit. Alors que mon cousin cherchait je ne sais quoi dans son armoire. Je m'approchais de Drago et lui soufflais à l'oreille.

« Viens avec moi. »

Ses yeux, qu'il avait gardé fermés, s'ouvrirent d'un coup tandis qu'il me serrait contre lui instinctivement.

« Où ? Questionna-t-il. »

« Tu verras, viens s'il te plait. »

« Bien. »

Il se leva et je le tirais vers la sortie, sans même que Blaise ne s'en aperçoive. Nous attrapâmes nos vestes et une fois dans le jardin, je nous fis transplaner. Nous atterrîmes à Manchester, dans le coté de la ville un peu plus rustique. Le vieux Manchester. Celui dans lequel j'avais grandi. Drago ne semblait pas comprendre. Je lui serrais sa main alors que nous avancions dans la ville, assez animée en cette fin d'après-midi. Je fis un crochet chez le fleuriste et y achetais deux roses, l'une rouge, l'autre blanche. Drago me lança un regard interrogateur mais je l'ignorais et le tirais pour qu'il me suive.

« Mione ! Tu vas me dire où on va à la fin. »

« Dray, juste suis-moi s'il te plait… »

Mes yeux s'embuèrent et il commença à paniquer.

« Eh ! Mione ! Pourquoi tu pleures. »

« Je veux te présenter des gens très important pour moi Dray, alors s'il te plait fais-moi confiance et suis moi. »

Il soupira et passa une main sur mon visage avant d'obtempérer.

« Bien allons-y. C'est encore loin ? »

« Non, plus que quelques mètres. »

Nous ne marchâmes effectivement plus longtemps, avant de nous arrêter devant une grande grille de fer vert foncé. Nous étions devant le cimetière de la ville. Un éclair de lucidité s'alluma dans les prunelles de Drago alors que nous nous enfoncions à l'intérieur. Avant de nous arrêter devant une grande tombe de marbre noir. Sur la stèle était inscrit : « Ici reposent Jane et Mike Granger, que le destin a unit jusqu'à la mort. » Je déposais les fleurs, que je croisais, sur leur tombe.

« Drago je te présente, bien que ce ne soit pas par le sang, mes parents. »

Ma voix s'était coincée dans ma gorge et j'avais difficilement terminé ma phrase.

« Ils étaient de merveilleux parents et m'ont élevé avec beaucoup d'amour. Je ne pourrais jamais assez les remercier pour cela. »

Drago embrassa mon front, avant de s'accroupir et de s'adresser à la dernière demeure de mes parents adoptifs.

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer Madame et Monsieur Granger. Je suis Drago Malefoy le fiancé de votre fille. Le destin a été plus que conciliant avec moi en faisant qu'elle réussisse à m'aimer et animer le cœur de pierre que j'avais. »

Il marqua une pause avant de dire.

« Oui je sais ce que vous vous dites. Comment votre fille peut-elle sortir avec un affreux prétentieux comme moi qui l'a insulté toutes ces années ? Et bien si vous saviez comme je suis désolé d'avoir était comme ça avec elle. Et puis Hermione peut s'avérer être très prétentieuse ! Madame et son intelligence... »

J'éclatais de rire en essuyant mes joues trempées. Drago termina son petit discours.

« Je vais la chérir comme je n'ai jamais chéris personne. Elle sera entre de bonnes mains avec moi. Vous pouvez me faire confiance. Bien que la parole d'un serpentard dans mon genre ne vaut pas grand-chose. »

Il se releva alors que je le remerciais d'un regard avant de m'accroupir à mon tour.

« Et voilà ! Vous venez de rencontrer mon fiancé. Qui aurez pu croire que Cupidon mette sur mon chemin un arrogant blond peroxydé. Mais je l'aime ! Vraiment. Vous me manquez terriblement. Mais ne vous en fait pas mes parents prennent soin de moi. Et puis je suis bien entourée grâce à Harry, Thalia, Blaise, Pansy et Théo. Je vous aime, au revoir. »

Nous quittâmes le cimetière sans un mot. Drago était le premier que j'amenais là, il le savait et avait compris à quel point cela comptait pour moi. Nous venions de franchir un cap assez important dans notre relation.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilàààààààààààà ! La tempête n'est pas encore là ! Etrange ! Est-elle proche ? ^^<strong>

**Rendez-vous jeudi pour le savoir ! Bisous et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review !**


	16. Chapter 16

Réponses aux reviews :

Jenifael09 : Merci ! ^^

Liily54 : Oh merci ! ^^ Ginny et Ron ? La menace viendrait de là ? A voir ^^ Bisous prends soin de toi ^^

charlinett2698 : La suite n'est pas pour maintenant, j'ai terminé d'écrire cette fic et il y aura 25 chapitre plus un épilogue ^^ Bisous et merci

lovehermione : Oh merci ^^ Bisous

Lil's Lys Hope : D'abord merci pour ta review! ^^ Elle m'a fait grand plaisir ! Pour ta fic je serais ravie de la lire, mais j'ai toujours un peu peur de débuter des fics en cours. Parce que je ne suis pas patiente et quand je suis coupé en plein milieu ça me frustre mdr ! Mais surtout j'ai toujours peur que l'auteur ne la termine pas ! ^^ Mais je vais lire la tienne avec grand plaisir ^^ Bisous

Sucre-lune : Au merci bisous ^^

_**Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier ma Beta, LiiLy54 pour avoir corriger ce chapitre ! ^^ Gros bisous, elle fait un très bon travail ! ^^ **_

_**Ensuite je remercie bien évidemment mes lecteurs ! ^^ Qui à chaque reviews me rendent un peu plus heureuse ! ^^ Bisous Bisous**_

_**Je m'excuse de poster ce chapitre avec un jour de retard ! Mille pardons ! Place au chapitre ! ^^**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 16<strong>_

J'entendis un cri strident et poussais un grognement en m'enfonçant dans ma couverture. Mais celle-ci ne tarda pas à m'être retirée. Je me relevais, furieuse d'un tel réveil. Et je tombais nez à nez avec Pansy et Thalia qui riaient. Mon esprit étant beaucoup trop embrumé pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, je jetais coup d'œil à l'heure, il était 7h du matin ! Et nous étions en vacances ! Etaient-elles folles ?! Je les fusillais du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici à cet heure ? »

« Mais Mione, on est le 20 ! T'as pas oublié ? s'exclama Thalia. »

Je fermais les yeux une seconde, tachant de me calmer un peu. Puis je me souvins qu'aujourd'hui nous étions censé allez faire nos courses de Noël entre filles. Bien sûr j'avais déjà mes cadeaux pour Thalia et Pans'.

« Quand on avait parlé de shopping entre filles je ne n'avais pas compris que c'était un shopping matinal ! Grognais-je. »

« Oui mais si on n'y va pas maintenant, il y aura trop de monde ! On fait ça pour toi Mione, fit Pansy faussement compatissante. »

« C'est surtout pour que tu puisses y rester plus longtemps ! Sifflais-je. J'espère que vous n'avez pas réveillé mes parents ni ceux de Drago ! Et d'ailleurs comment êtes-vous entrées ? »

« L'elfe de maison, et nous avons croisé ton père et Lucius qui partaient au Ministère. Quant à Astoria et Narcissa elles ont transplané en nous disant que l'on pouvait monter. »

Je grognais en sortant du lit. Soudain, un sourire mauvais prit place sur mon visage. Elles me questionnèrent du regard.

« En tout cas j'espère que vous n'avez pas réveillé Dray et Blaise, parce qu'ils seront surement moins conciliant que moi. »

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit d'un coup, révélant mon petit ami et mon cousin, furieux.

« On peut savoir c'est quoi ce raffut ?! Non mais vous avez vu l'heure ?! »

« Demande à ta chère et tendre ! Dis-je. »

Blaise se tourna l'air en colère vers Pansy.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fais là toi d'ailleurs ? »

Pansy eut l'air blessée et se leva d'un coup.

« Je suis venue chercher ta cousine ! »

« Et tu es obligé de crier comme une hystérique pour cela ? »

« Oh Blaise c'est bon hein ! »

Celui-ci quitta la pièce en claquant la porte, Pansy se leva à son tour pour quitter la pièce de la même façon. Drago s'approcha dit bonjour à Thalia, et embrassa rapidement mes lèvres.

« Pas trop énervé ? Demandais-je. »

« Je pense que crier sur Pans' ne sert à rien, et ça m'étonnerait que ça soit Thalia qui ait crié. Donc j'essaie de rester calme. »

Je lui souris, avant de me défaire de son étreinte. Je laissais les deux cousins à deux et partis prendre une douche. (NDR : N'oubliez pas que Thalia et Drago sont cousins) J'enfilais ensuite un jean clair, un pull en cachemire blanc, une paire de botte en cuir couleur caramel et j'étais prête. Je rejoignis les autres qui se trouvaient dans la salle à manger. Pansy et Blaise chacun à un bout de la table, s'ignorant royalement et boudant comme des enfants et Thalia et Drago qui déjeunaient tranquillement. Je m'assis aux côtés de Drago et commençais à tartiner un toast avec de la confiture.

« Super Mione, tu es là on va pouvoir partir ! s'exclama Pansy. »

« Laisse-moi déjeuner Pansy ! »

« Oui laisse donc ma cousine déjeuner ! Tu en as assez fait ! dit Blaise. »

Drago, Thalia et moi soupirâmes en même temps. Et c'était repartit pour un tour. Je mangeais rapidement un autre toast et bus d'une traite mon jus de citrouille. Je déposais un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de Drago avant de tirer Pansy et Thalia hors de la pièce.

« JE LE HAIS ! Pesta Pansy. »

« Mais non, tu l'aimes ! Fis-je. »

Elle me foudroya du regard.

« Bon allons-y ! Souffla Thalia. »

Nous transplanâmes dans l'allée bondée du chemin de traverse. Des souvenirs me revinrent quand j'y arrivais. Je me souvins de la première fois où j'y avais mis les pieds, juste avant ma première rentrée à Poudlard. J'y avais découvert tout un univers, que je croyais irréel, fait de magie, de baguettes, de chouettes et j'en passe. A partir de ce moment-là, j'avais compris qu'au fond de moi j'avais toujours était différente et qu'une partie de moi avait toujours appartenu à ce monde ci. Thalia me coupa dans mes pensées :

« Tu sais ce que tu comptes acheter ? »

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Pour Harry si, mais pour le reste je ne sais vraiment pas. Comment faire des présents à des personnes qui ont déjà tout ? »

« Oui c'est compliqué, avoua-t-elle. »

Je coulais un regard vers Pansy, son air sombre ne fit que confirmer ce que je pensais. Elle était mal suite à sa dispute avec Blaise.

« Pansy, ça va aller ! Ne t'en fais pas. Blaise n'a juste jamais été du matin ! Ce soir vous vous serez réconcilié. »

« Je ne compte pas faire le premier pas Mione' ! »

Je ne dis rien, je savais que l'un ou l'autre finirait par parler à l'autre et pas plus tard que ce soir. Je connaissais ma meilleure amie et je connaissais mon cousin. Nous sillonnâmes les boutiques toute la matinée et je finis par trouver mon bonheur un peu partout. J'arrivais au manoir, exténuée. Il avait fait froid et j'étais plus que fatiguée. Je passais ensuite mon après-midi à tenter de cacher au mieux mes cadeaux, puis je vaquais à diverses occupations. Ce ne fut que vers six heures du soir que je pus souffler un peu. Je finis par m'allonger sur le divan de l'un des salons, un chocolat chaud près de moi. J'entendis des pas autour de moi. Le divan s'affaissa et je sentis mes jambes être relevées pour finir sur d'autres. J'ouvris doucement les paupières et trouvais les deux Malefoy devant moi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je. »

« Blaise et Pansy se disputent, m'apprit Drago.»

Je gémis de frustration.

« Encore ! »

En effet depuis notre retour ils n'avaient cessé de se disputer ! Tous les prétextes étaient bons pour que les cris s'élèvent de nouveau ! Un regard dit de travers, une parole accusant l'autre, et j'en passe des plus belles. Je n'en pouvais plus ! Heureusement que mes parents n'étaient pas là ! Je doute d'ailleurs qu'ils auraient osé se disputer devant eux d'ailleurs. De plus ce matin Pansy avaient été imbuvable.

« Il faut faire quelque chose, intervint Thalia. »

« Que veux-tu faire ? Ils sont encore plus têtus que des hippogriffes ! S'énerva Drago. »

« En les forçant à s'expliquer, dis-je. »

Ils se tournèrent vers moi, le regard interrogateur.

« Pour l'instant ils se crêpent le chignon, et dès qu'ils le peuvent, ils fuient. Mais si on les enferme dans une pièce pour les forcer à se parler, ils s'expliqueront peut-être, rien que pour sortir de la pièce. »

« C'est une bonne idée ! approuva Thalia. »

Je me levais d'un coup, baguette en main. Il fallait que ce conflit cesse. Les Malefoy me suivirent. Nous trouvâmes Pansy et Blaise, dans la chambre de ce dernier. Ma meilleure amie avait en main l'un des magazines de Quidditch de Blaise, qu'il collectionnait.

« Parkinson, lâche ça, prévint-il. »

« Sinon quoi ? »

« Sinon je te préviens que ça se passera mal pour toi ! »

« J'en tremble de peur. »

« J'aurais dû sortir avec Gabrielle, elle n'était pas aussi cinglé que toi elle ! »

Un éclair de rage passa dans les yeux de Pansy alors qu'elle lui jeta son précieux magazine au visage en pépiant des jurons. Je fermais la porte d'un coup sec et murmurais la formule. Seul un accord et une réconciliation pourrait rouvrir la porte. Je les entendis courir vers celle-ci et tenter en vain de l'ouvrir.

« Hermione ouvre ça ! Beugla Blaise. »

« Quand vous vous serez calmé, elle s'ouvrira toute seule ! »

Ils pestèrent et frappèrent sur la porte, tentant de l'ouvrir grâce à plusieurs sorts, mais n'y parvinrent pas. Nous descendîmes tous les trois et se fut à ce moment que la porte du Hall s'ouvrit sur Narcissa et ma mère.

« Oh Hermione tu tombes bien ! Nous avons une très bonne nouvelle ! »

Je sourcillais qu'allaient-elles m'annoncer. Elles étaient plutôt calmes depuis le début des vacances et n'avaient pas encore parlé de mariage. Ce fut Narcissa qui abattit son coup la première.

« Nous avons ta robe de mariée ! »

« Pardon ? Soufflais-je. »

« Oui, celle avec laquelle je me suis moi-même mariée ! Tu vas l'adorer ! »

J'avais du mal à digérer l'information.

« Drago a dit que ça te ferait plaisir ! confia-t-elle. »

Je fusillais du regard le principal intéressé. Il m'adressa un sourire penaud, auquel je ne répondis pas. Ma mère me tira vers sa chambre. Elle sortit de son placard une espèce de housse. Et je découvris la robe dans laquelle ils voulaient que je me marie. Une espèce de meringue, pleine de tulle. Tout ce que je détestais ! Je n'aimais pas du tout ! Je fis un sourire faux à Narcissa.

« Tu aimes ? demanda-t-elle. »

Qu'étais-je censé lui dire ? Elle était ma marraine, ma future belle-mère… Je ne voulais pas la blesser. Heureusement pour moi elle ne me laissa pas répondre.

« Essaie là, que l'on voit ce que cela donne sur toi. »

J'enfilais la robe, aidé par les deux femmes. Et une fois devant le miroir, je ne me reconnus pas. Ca n'était pas moi. Cette fille habillée de cette immense robe digne d'une princesse n'était pas moi. Quand je pus enfin sortir, ce fut un soulagement pour moi. Je croisais Drago dans les couloirs, mais je l'ignorais superbement.

« Mione, attends ! »

« Laisse-moi Malefoy ! Crachais-je. »

« Je pensais que ça te ferais plaisir. »

Je me retournais d'un coup, le foudroyant du regard.

« Tu pensais ? Tu te souviens de ce que l'on avait dit ou pas ? On avait dit que ce mariage serait à notre image ! On devait faire des choix à deux ! »

« La robe de ma mère est superbe je ne vois pas de quoi tu te pleins ! »

« De quoi je me plains ? Je ne veux pas de cette robe ! Elle ne me ressemble pas ! Je ne l'aime pas ! »

« Es-tu en train d'insinuer que la robe de ma mère est laide ! »

« Tais-toi à la fin ! C'était à moi de choisir ! Pas à toi ! »

« Oh mais arrête de toujours ramener à toi à la fin ! Tu as un comportement de pure égoïste ! »

Ses mots me firent mal, je le regardais avec toute la colère que je ressentais.

« Tu sais je crois que ce mariage est une mauvaise idée ! Si je te dis oui ça ne sera que pour sauver mon père ! Sifflais-je. »

« Je crois aussi, cracha-t-il avant de faire demi tour. »

Son regard m'avait pétrifiée.

« Je peux savoir où est-ce que tu fuis ? »

« Loin de toi ! Je rentre au manoir Malefoy, respirer un air plus pur ! »

« C'est ça ! Et ne compte pas me voir avant la rentrée ! »

« Tant mieux ! »

Je fis demi-tour à mon tour et je vis soudain la porte de la chambre de Blaise s'ouvrir. Il en sortit, avec Pansy pendue à son cou. Je rentrais dans ma chambre en claquant la porte, sous leurs regards incrédules. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que cette journée se terminerait comme cela.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! ^^<p>

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite des aventures de notre jeune couple ^^

Laissez une reviews si vous avez le temps ^^

Bisous

MelleMau


End file.
